Red and Grey
by kishiee
Summary: Draco turns to the Ministry to escape his father's wrath and got Ginny as his bodyguard but what happens when his father finds him and pulls him back to the dark side? A DMGW fic. AU. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **This is my first fanfic and I'm not very good at writing yet. I'd appreciate it if you'd leave reviews to guide me or point out my mistakes. Thank you!

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything but the plot of this story.

**Chapter 1**

The night was dark and mist hung over the air. It was cold out and the village was silent and still and traces of dark magic seemed to loom over the village. She crept silently along the houses expertly and kept the man walking ahead of her in sight. The hooded man was looking over his shoulder every now and then and every time he did, she pressed herself onto the walls of the nearest building. She'd spotted him leaving a notorious pub and followed him into this little village and she was sure that he was one of the death eaters they have yet to capture.

The man swiftly turned into an alley and she was quick to follow but stopped abruptly. She knew this man had come to discover that she was following him so she devised a plan in her mind. She looked up at one of the houses and saw that its roof was low enough for her to climb. It was best that she did not use magic at that moment for it would only give away her presence. She searched around for something that could give her height and caught sight of an overturned pot. She stood on it and with one swift jump; she silently landed on the roof. She crawled up the roof and got to its edge and saw the man below, waiting for her to turn up in the alley. When the man saw that she didn't turn up at all, he looked around and she quickly drew her head back from the edge of the roof. She gave him a few seconds and when she felt that it was safe to look again, she tilted her head and saw the man walking again. This time the man took long strides and she wasted no time in following him from above the roof and soon, the man had slowed down, apparently thinking that his thoughts on being followed was just the effect of the several glasses of firewhisky he had at the pub. She decided that this would be a good time to get him so she took hold of her wand and jumped down the roof, barely making a noise.

"Stop right where you are," she said in a clear, confident voice. The tip of her wand was pressed into the man's back and she quickly said a body-binding charm in her mind. She saw his muscles tense and when she was convinced that he was immobile, she eased the tip of her wand from his back and moved around him so that she was facing him. She was glad she was wearing a hooded cloak that dark evening, so that the death eater won't see her face. She recognized the man's face and she lifted the left sleeve of his cloak and what she saw there, clear and gleaming in the little moonlight the sky had to offer that night, confirmed her suspicions. He was a Death Eater. She immediately stupefied him and he fell unconscious onto the rain-slicked ground. _Strange, _she thought, _He didn't do anything to resist protect himself._

"_Mobilicorpus_," she thought and the body immediately levitated.

"Looks like we're going to have to take a little late night visit to the ministry tonight," she declared.

She apparated them both to the ministry where she found Tonks in her office. Ginny cleared her throat. Tonks looked up and smiled proudly at the sight in front of her.

"Well done, Ginny," Tonks said. "Tell the guards to send him to Azkaban for the night. Interrogation will have to wait till tomorrow."

Ginny did what she said, levitating the unconscious Death Eater to the guards. As soon as she was done, she went back to Tonks' office.

"Will that be all, Tonks?" She asked.

Tonks looked up, her eyebrows raised. "Your weekend work hours ended ages ago," she said, exasperated. "You should go and get some rest."

And with that, Ginny apparated to her flat, changed into her nightgown and snuggled in her warm bed, still pondering why the Death Eater didn't do so much to resist his capture but soon, exhaustion took over and lulled her to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ginny!" Harry called out to the red-haired woman walking towards the lifts. Ginny heard him but did not turn her head but walked into an empty lift instead and held the gate of the lift to wait for him. Harry got into the lift, breathless and panting; Ginny pulled the gate close and stabbed a button on the control panel.

"One of my trainees owled me last night about the Death Eater you captured last night," Harry said once his breathing was even again. "What were you thinking setting out all by yourself?"

Ginny rolled her eyes but somewhat expected that this would happen. "Harry, I'm not 12 anymore. I can handle myself. Haven't I proven that to you all? Don't you believe in what I'm capable of?" Ginny asked, irritation seeping into her. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently.

Harry sighed. "Gin, that's not what I meant. I know what you can do. It's just that you're my friend and I care for you. You could have alerted me or Ron."

Ginny suddenly felt guilty. She was annoyed that he was always able to do that. She sighed and gave in. "I'm sorry, Harry. I just couldn't pass up the chance to capture him. It was a now or never situation."

"All right. Just don't do it again," Harry said as he leaned in to brush a kiss on her forehead. Once the smooth voice of the operator announced that they were in the Auror Department, they got out of the lift together and walked into the office that Ginny, Harry, Ron shared. The office consisted of three desks for each of them. On one side of the wall leaned several bookshelves and on another, a door bearing the plaque 'Head Auror' stood, which opened to the head auror's office.

"So, anyway, how did you do it?" Harry asked as he took his seat behind his desk. Ginny looked up from behind her own desk. Harry was even more handsome than he had been before; his eyes greener, his shoulders broader, his smile sexier but she never thought of him that way anymore.

"Best wait for Ron and Tonks before I tell you the whole story. I don't want to repeat it over and over again," Ginny said as she read through the Daily Prophet. They did not have to wait long for Ron and Nymphadora Tonks, Head of Auror Department burst into their office as soon as Ginny finished speaking.

"Another death eater rounded up! Well done Ginny! What would we do without you?" Tonks exclaimed as she walked to her office. "I want a full report of the capture on my desk before you leave tonight." She gave Ginny a bright smile and added, "Best interrogate him now."

"I'm on it," Ginny said as Tonks gave her a nod before disappearing into her office. She looked at the two guys in front of her. Both faces were screwed up in what Ginny took as concern and raised an eyebrow at them. "I've told you both, I can handle myself."

"Gin, you know we're proud of you being senior aurors like us but we don't think it's a good idea for you to be chasing Death Eaters on your own," Ron said. Ginny just glared at them and they knew what they would get if they pressed on the subject more so Ron raised his hands in surrender. "All right, then. But next time, let us know."

Ginny's expression softened and she nodded slightly at them. "I'll tell you about it later. Right now, we've got to work."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny and Harry entered the interrogation room where the Death Eater was waiting. The Death Eater gave no indication that he heard them come in, for he just sat there, legs crossed and face impassive. Harry took the seat opposite the Death eater, an oak table between them.

"Consider yourself lucky that you've only suffered a body bind in the hands of this young lady here," Harry said. What he said caused the Death Eater to look up at them, an expression of disbelief evident on his face.

He snorted. "_She's_ my captor?" He asked incredulously. Ginny crossed her arms and merely glared at him.

"Yes, she is. However, you are in no position to be asking questions," Harry said calmly.

"Mr. Avery, before we begin, there are a few rules you'll need to follow." Ginny said sternly, seating herself on the chair next to Harry. "I trust veritaserum has been administered and your wand has been confiscated. We are not allowed to use magic against you unless necessary and when that time comes, we will not hesitate. Do I make myself clear?"

The Death Eater merely nodded. Harry began the interrogation. "How long have you been of service to Voldemort?"

The death eater winced slightly at the disrespectful manner he spoke of his Dark Lord's name. "5 to 6 years. But I swear, I haven't been involved in Death Eater activities since the end of the war," Avery said, his voice giving away fear.

"Do you mean to say that there have been Death Eater activities going on in the recent past since the end of the war?" Harry asked.

"I…don't-I'm not sure. I've been owled a few times but I've never attended them," Avery muttered.

"Tell the truth! Or it's a lifetime in Azkaban for you!" Ginny's voice rang through the room and Avery felt silly that he was feeling afraid of this certain auror. Even Harry felt a little anxious.

Avery decided that it would be no use to lie, so he explained to them that what's left of the Death Eaters have only been meeting to plan their flee and named them.

"Very well, Avery. You're cooperation will cut your imprisonment a few years shorter. You will be tried by the Wizengamot. We will tell you when," Ginny said as she stood up.

"In the mean time, you are to be sent to Azkaban," Harry added as he summoned the guards to send Avery away.

At lunch, Ginny told Harry and Ron about the capture but was grateful that they spared her the lecture that time. There were only a few death eaters left to capture, among them Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange and they were not mentioned by Avery. They figured that they could be in hiding anywhere. After lunch, the boys had training sessions with their trainees and Ginny finished her reports. She had yet to be given trainees for the ministry was scrutinizing every applicant very carefully.

After work, the three headed to their own homes. Ron lived with Hermione in a house close to the Burrow and Harry lived with his girlfriend at an apartment a few blocks away from Ginny's.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **I hope you've liked my story so far. Even if no one's been reviewing.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot. The rest belongs to the great JK Rowling!

**Chapter 2**

Ginny walked into their office the next day and was surprised to find the office empty. Tonks' office was open and when Tonks saw her, she gestured for Ginny to come into her office.

Ginny obeyed, curious of what was happening at the ministry today. Tonks regarded her, sighed and said, "Ginny, you know that you're one of the best aurors we have."

"There's really no need to be telling me that everyday. You know I don't like it," Ginny said.

"I know, Ginny. I have an assignment for you." Ginny's face immediately lit up. "But I don't think you'd like it." Ginny stared at Tonks in disbelief. What kind of assignment would she ever hate? _None, _she thought, _except those involving Malfoy. _

"Ginny, I need you to ensure Mr. Draco Malfoy's security and welfare," Tonks said quickly and then waited for Ginny's reaction. It took Ginny a while to register what Tonks had just said and when she did, her eyes widened.

"What?" Ginny asked incredulously.

"You heard me the first time, Ginevra," Tonks said sternly.

"Why?"

Tonks took a deep breath before speaking. "Last night, Mr. Malfoy came forward to tell us the recent whereabouts and plans of his father, Lucius Malfoy and aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange and other death eaters for that matter. His actions along with fighting alongside the Order have granted him immunity against the charges he has been charged with, namely the attempt of the murder of Dumbledore and his short allegiance with the Dark Lord.

"We also believe that because of what he's done, He is being sought by death eaters we have not managed to capture. He is important to Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange's case. He will testify against them."

"And you believe him?" Ginny snapped.

"Ginny we have administered veritaserum. There is neither spell nor potion that would immune him to the effects of veritaserum as you very well know."

"I need the full report on this."

"The parchment is on your desk."

"For how long will I have to do this?"

"Until they are captured and the case is closed."

"How long will this take?"

"It depends. Harry, Ron and the other members of the Order are on it as we speak."

"Do Harry and Ron know about this? Of this assignment?"

"Yes, I've talked to them about it. They're not happy about it but what needs to be done has to be done."

A silence hung in the air.

"So will you do it?" Tonks asked.

Ginny considered it and decided to see this as a challenge she would not pass up. She nodded her approval.

"Fantastic! I believe he's in the lounge at the moment. You start immediately."

Ginny took a deep breath, rose from her seat and walked to the lounge; her mind swimming with thoughts on how she would actually supposed to try to protect her only hate.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She pushed open the door to the auror department's lounge and saw Draco Malfoy sitting on one of the plush couches reading a book, as handsome as ever. His platinum hair was quite long and side-swept, his skin as pale as the moonlight. Ginny was surprised to see that he wasn't wearing expensive robes, but looked decent in a dark polo shirt, black trousers and his cloak. He looked up to see who just entered and couldn't help but stare at the lady approaching him gracefully with confidence.

The woman was familiar to him but he just couldn't place it. He took in the sight in front of him; slender and toned body covered in an elegant black suit, creamy complexion, red hair and chocolate eyes that looked at him in…disdain? And then he remembered.

"Weaselette?" He asked incredulously.

Ginny snorted. "I'm afraid we're long past Hogwarts now, Malfoy."

Malfoy smirked. "Feisty are we?"

She glared at him. "If you want security, Malfoy, you'd better get your act straight because I am not going to tolerate your snotty arrogance."

Malfoy immediately straightened. All traces of smugness evaporated from his face. He sat up straight. "You? You're the security they've given me?" He yelled.

"Oh no need to yell Mr. Malfoy." It was her turn to smirk now.

"I can't believe this. I cannot believe that they've given me no importance after what I've done! How am I supposed to stay alive till the next trial?"

She rolled her eyes. "It's really not my problem that you can't protect yourself, Malfoy. Now come off it."

"I can very well protect myself thank you very much. It's not my problem that the Ministry thinks me of utmost importance."

Ginny leaned in closer and looked him straight in the eye. "I don't like this any more than you do Malfoy. There's nothing I can do about it and for your information, I am top security. So either you take it, or you leave it," Ginny said in a low voice so dangerous that Malfoy actually faltered. He did not see that coming. "Now if you don't mind, I like to get my job done. Got plans? Appointments or such?" she asked as if nothing had happened. Malfoy did not see that coming either. She decided that if she was going to actually do this, she'd do it professionally like the professional she is.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

That afternoon, after a meeting with Tonks about the protection program, Ginny apparated herself and Draco to her flat. She unlocked her door and led him in. She fumbled for the light switch and switched on the lights. Draco looked around and was quite impressed with Ginny's place. It wasn't that big but wasn't too small either. From the door, a short hallway directly opened to the living room, where a black velvet living room set sat. A coffee table on a red rug stood between the couch and the brick fireplace. A huge window that offered a good view of the city occupied one side of the wall. There was a huge bookshelf full of leather bound tomes on one corner and an archway lead to a spacious kitchen and beside it, a round rosewood dining table for six stood.

At one side of the living room were two doors; one to Ginny's bedroom and the other to the bathroom. Ginny was proud of her apartment, for she had decorated it herself.

"Didn't think you'd be able to afford to live in a place like this," Draco sneered.

"Poor people don't stay poor if they work hard enough," Ginny spat as she walked into the kitchen to prepare dinner. She would be preparing dinner for two now. If Draco were someone else, she would have felt happy to cook for them. Draco followed her into the kitchen and sat himself on one of the high stools at the counter.

"You cook?" He asked, eyebrows raised and a look of disbelief on his face.

"Unlike you, I don't have house elves to attend to my needs," she said as she boiled pasta and started on her sauce.

"Well, do get on quickly now. I'm famished," he announced. Ginny slammed her fist down on the counter.

"Malfoy, I am neither your house elf nor anyone for you to order around for that matter. Unless you learn your place in my house, I'm not cooking you any dinner," Ginny said, glaring at him. She was still upset about the assignment she was given. She had wanted to be one of the aurors in search of Lucius and Bellatrix but instead she's stuck babysitting a stuck-up snob.

"What? Your job is to ensure my security and welfare! Not to lecture me!" Malfoy said.

"You're acting puerile, Malfoy. You're already in my house. Don't push your luck," Ginny said as she forked all the pasta and sauce onto her plate, not leaving any for Malfoy, knowing full well that it was more than she could eat. "There's bread in the larder."

Draco sat opposite Ginny at the table and watched her eat all the pasta with a scowl on his face. He was hungry but he refused to eat bread. Ginny ate and sipped her wine.

"You know, the least you could do is offer me wine," Draco said.

Ginny snorted. "I've already done the least I could do by agreeing to protect you and letting you stay here."

Draco was such in a bad mood that he didn't even feel like arguing with her anymore. He stood up and slumped onto the couch. Ginny smiled in satisfaction as she finished her dinner, feeling so bloated she felt like she couldn't stand up.

After dinner, she walked into her room and changed into an old quidditch shirt and pulled on a pair of shorts. Then she rummaged through her closet in search of sheets and Ron's clothes that he could change into and when she found them, she took one of her pillows and went into the living room.

"Here," she said as she tossed the sheet and pillow at Draco who was reading a book. He looked up and his breath caught at the sight of Ginny. His eyes grazed her long, creamy legs and her red flaming hair was swept into a messy ponytail that made her look quite sexy. Wait… he's not supposed to be thinking like that about the Weaselette. He brushed the thought from his mind and gave her a nod instead. "And you should change," she handed him the clothes.

"How did you get your hands on men's clothing, Weasley?"

"You forget, I've got 6 brothers. Those are Ron's. He spends the night here whenever he and Hermione have a row." And with that she went into her room and fell onto her bed, exhausted and soon, sleep overcame her.

---------------------------

Ginny woke up early the next morning only to remember that she didn't have to go to work at the Ministry; work was already with her. She got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. The bathroom had two doors, one from Ginny's bedroom and one from the living room. So when she walked in, she locked both doors before she took her shower. After that, she got dressed and decided to get breakfast. She saw to her horror, that Malfoy was sleeping shirtless on her couch. It was a nice sight though; she saw his rippling abs and the curve of his muscles, and the even rise and fall of his strong chest. She reluctantly pulled herself out of her reverie and walked into the kitchen, thinking how her friends would react if they find out she was admiring Draco Malfoy's body. She made toast and tea and sat herself on a stool on the nook. A tap from the window indicated the arrival of the paper; she opened the window, slipped a Knut into the owl's pouch and untied the paper from its leg.

She scanned the front page. There were no news about death eaters yet; just news about her capture of Avery and the news of Draco's coming out of hiding.

"Have they caught them yet?"

Ginny turned to see Draco standing in the doorway, rubbing his eyes but wearing a shirt nonetheless.

"Not yet. There's toast and tea on the counter, and oh you're all over the paper," she said as she set the paper down. Draco raised an eyebrow in surprise but did not reply. He walked to the nook and ate in silence for a while. He hadn't noticed that he had finished the toast and tea until Ginny scowled at him. _It's your fault you didn't give me anything to eat last night _He thought.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing. Get dressed, you need to go shopping. You can't go around using Ron's clothes all the time," She said. "And oh, clean the dishes will you?" she added with a sly smile and she walked into her room to get dressed for a day's out. Draco stared daggers at her back but did a simple scourgify spell on the dishes before getting a shower and getting dressed. He changed back into the clothes he wore yesterday and flopped back onto the couch to wait for Ginny.

Ginny had settled on wearing a red t-shirt, dark jeans and her boots. She took a brown leather coat out of her closet and went out into the living room.

"You don't happen to have your own gold, do you?" She asked Draco, who was somewhat staring at her quite absent-mindedly.

"Of course, Red. We'll have to drop by Gringott's first," Draco said. Ginny was surprised at the nickname but decided that she preferred it to being called Weasley, Weaselette or any other rude nick name he had for her.

"Well, _Grey_, let's get going then," she smiled. Draco didn't hide his surprise at the nickname as well as he wanted to. _Two can play a game_ she thought.

-------------------------------------

**Author's note: Thanks to Ajma for reviewing!! and thanks to any silent readers out there! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, the rest belongs to the great JK Rowling!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After taking out a copious amount of gold that was even more than what she got for her pay yearly, from his vault at Gringott's (with little difficulty since Draco had bribed the goblins. Ginny doesn't know and it's better that way.), Draco decided on going into Madam Malkin's first. Both were glad that it was a week day that day so there weren't a lot of shoppers at Diagon Alley. Although they did get inquisitive looks from other shoppers, and some were even smiling warmly at them, they kept to themselves and no trouble arose. They got into Madam Malkin's and saw her busily arranging some of the robes on a rack. She turned to see who just entered and was surprised to see Draco and Ginny.

"Mr. Malfoy!" she squealed. Ginny didn't know if it indicated fright or surprise. She quickly got up to meet them.

"Madam Malkin, I wish to purchase new robes," Draco said.

"Of course, of course. Come this way, please," She muttered as she led them to the back of the shop.

"She seems ecstatic to see you," Ginny snorted.

It took them a while to pick out a few robes for Madam Malkin seemed nervous and thus clumsily took his measurements. Maybe the possibility of having Draco embarass and yell at her again like he did in their sixth year made her nervous. Ginny had chosen most of his robes and was surprised that he didn't protest or complain even once, so Ginny eventually stopped picking out the ones that didn't look good on him, which, Ginny thought, were only a little, since everything looked good on him anyway. By the time they left Madam Malkin's, they were starved and decided to get lunch at the Three Broomsticks.

The pub was quite crowded with shoppers who wanted to get lunch but they found an empty table at the back of the pub. Again, they had to endure the whispers and looks of the other customers and they ignored them, only returning smiles to those who were smiling at them. Madam Rosmerta walked up to their table, grinning.

"Mr. Malfoy, I've read about what you've done!" She exclaimed. "Brave feat you've done there! Don't bother paying. You're meals are on me for today." Draco smiled at her and expressed his thanks. She then turned to Ginny, "Business has been booming for your brothers! Have you dropped by their shop yet? They've got the most hilarious things up there."

"No, not yet but maybe this afternoon," Ginny lied. She didn't want to go into her brothers' shop with Draco Malfoy at her tail and be bombarded with questions she wasn't up to answering at the moment.

"So what will you two have?" Madam Rosmerta asked. Ginny and Draco gave her their orders and she bustled into the kitchen soon after.

"Well playing the hero seems to have its advantages," Ginny said once Madam Rosmerta was out of earshot.

"Well, you know me, Red. Fame seems to follow me around."

Ginny snorted. "Well, _Grey,_ just think about what else would follow you around now that news of your heroic actions is out."

Draco's smile disappeared completely and he glared at her. Ginny gave him an innocent smile which caused Draco to smirk and before he could retaliate, Madam Rosmerta arrived with their food. They ate in silence before leaving the pub, expressing their thanks to Madam Rosmerta. They spent the rest of the day shopping around Diagon Alley and by the end of the day, Draco had bought about two pairs of shoes, a new set of robes and a couple of muggle clothes and a few grooming stuff Draco had claimed he needed, leaving Ginny to think that Draco must have a feminine side of him. Just as they were leaving, Ginny caught a glimpse of a hooded man that she had noticed that had been following them since they got out of the Three Broomsticks. She quickly apparated Draco and herself to the safety of her home, deciding not to tell Draco about their follower.

------------------------------------

**Author's note: **Thank you to my reviewers and those who've been reading silently! I hope you like my story so far! I'm excited about Deathly Hallows and sad that it's all going to end too.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except the plot but I wish I did but the great JK Rowling does!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Here's another chapter to my story! I'm trying my best to update regularly for you all. This story's been getting a lot of hits but I do hope that you could leave reviews.

Thanks to the two people who've taken their time to review! Tell me what you think about my story so far ok? Is it too boring? Too cliche? Don't be shy! Just tell me. Thank you so much!

**Disclaimer: **JK Rowling owns everything but the plot of this story.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

Ginny and Draco sat in the living room silently that night. It was one of those few moments of peace that they seldom had since they were usually always fighting. One time, Ginny was taking a shower (thank Merlin that Ginny closed the smoked doors of the shower) and Draco came in to pee and he got hot water sprayed all over him because he didn't knock. He explained that he couldn't hold it in any longer and then to add to Ginny's annoyance, he flushed the freaking toilet, causing the shower to deposit little water. Then once during dinner, Ginny added too much hot sauce onto Draco's pizza that caused him to somewhat spasm and she got the silent treatment from him. Not that she didn't mind but she just couldn't help yelling at him when she asked him to do laundry and he added the whites to the colored. And their screaming at each other usually led them to hexing each other with minor spells, most commonly the silencing charm.

But tonight, it seemed they decided to give it a rest. Draco was engrossed in yet another book and Ginny was re-reading an issue of Witch's Weekly.

"Grey, let's go out," she suggested, rolling onto her back.

Draco looked up from his book and cocked an eyebrow. They were used to the nicknames now. "Where to?"

"I've got a place in mind. Quick, get dressed." She got off the couch and walked to her room where she opened her closet. She took out a green off-shoulder; empire cut blouse and a pair of jeans. She slipped them on, put a little make-up and brushed her hair before moving into the living room. She sat down on the couch, zipping up her boots and as she did so, she yelled out to Draco, "Are you ready yet?"

Draco came out of the bathroom, dressed in muggle clothes as well. Ginny stood up and walked to him. He smelled of something musky and vanilla-y, something that Ginny was by now, used to smelling.

"Let's go then. We haven't got all night," she said as he side-along apparated Draco.

They landed on a dingy, narrow alley surrounded by brick buildings. The night was dark, cold and silent and it seemed that there was no sign of life in that place. A shiver went up Draco's spine.

"Where are we, Red?" Draco asked.

"You'll see," she simply said as she began walking through the alley. Draco followed suit as she turned left and walked straight ahead until they got to a dead end. Ginny walked to the brick wall and whispered, "Scarlet Lioness," and to Draco's surprise, a circular part of the brick wall vanished into thin air, revealing an entrance to yet another dimly lit passageway.

They both entered the passageway and walked until they came to an end of a staircase where they could hear conversation being drowned out by the loud music that was playing. They climbed the staircase and Ginny walked into the pub. It was obvious that she had been here many times before for there were many people greeting her and smiling at her. She smiled back.

Draco took in his surroundings and realized he was on the second story of the pub. He leaned on the edge of a railing and saw the crowded dance-floor below him. He looked around and saw a plush bar and a lounge where many of the customers sat, sipping cocktail drinks. The walls were painted red and gold which reminded him a lot of Gryffindor house and the lights were dim. He was amazed that Ginny knew of this place. He realized he really knew little about her.

"Firewhisky?" Ginny asked as she came up to him, holding two tall glasses of firewhisky. She sipped from one and offered him the other. Draco took it and took a swig.

"How did you come to know of this place?" Draco asked.

"I own it," Ginny said, abruptly. Draco snorted.

"Right and I own the ministry," He said. Ginny smiled and gave a little laugh which caused Draco to look at her. There was something that he liked about that laugh.

"You really don't believe me, do you?" she asked, a playful gleam shone in her eyes. Draco thought her really cute that moment.

"No… so why don't you just tell me what else you own?" he said. He was confused whether to believe her or not.

"Just this pub," she shrugged. "I was tired of the Three Broomsticks and the Leaky Cauldron so I built this."

Draco blinked. "Are you serious, Red?"

Ginny threw her head back laughing. This made him only more confused. "Yes I am serious. Isn't it obvious? Look around; Gryffindor colours, Scarlet Lioness."

He regarded her for a minute but wasn't convinced that Ginny really owned this pub. There could be other gryffindors who could possibly be the real owner of this pub. As if to confirm his thoughts, a man walked up to them.

"Miss Ginny! Decided to check up on the pub tonight? Business is booming, madam!" He exclaimed. Draco blinked again.

"That's great, Ely. Owl me the month's reports soon, will you?" she said.

"Sure thing," he said. His eyes shifted to Draco, then to Ginny again. "I see you've got a companion this time."

"Yes. This is Dra-"

"Oh I know him, Miss Ginny," he said as he gave her a suggestive smile. "Well then, have fun!" he exclaimed as he gave Draco a nod and he stalked away.

Ginny laughed again and raised an eyebrow and gave him a smile that said 'See?' The look on her face was so cute that Draco smiled; really smiled, like he hadn't done in a long time.

Ginny drained her firewhisky in one gulp and said, "Come on, let's dance!" Before he could protest, she took his empty glass and laid it on a nearby table and pulled him down the stairs to the dance floor.

Ginny started moving to the music, her hips swaying leaving Draco tantalized. Ginny noticed this and said, "Oh come on, don't tell me Slytherin's heir can't dance!"

This triggered Draco to move as he watched Ginny dance and soon they were dancing in tune together and to the music. Draco pulled her closer by the waist, wanting to make contact and Ginny wrapped an arm around his neck and her free hand rubbed across his chest. They were close enough to feel each others' uneven, short breaths and Draco moved his mouth to her ear, blowing gently and sending shivers up and down Ginny's spine, fiery energy coursing through their veins. He tightened his hold on her waist and pressed his body against hers and Ginny twined her fingers in his hair, eyes closed. Draco breathed onto her neck; she smelled of roses and honey and he wanted to kiss her pretty neck right then and there but he did all he could to resist. Ginny felt exhilarated for the first time in many months as she danced with Draco. She opened her eyes and saw two silver grey eyes staring back into hers. She shuddered and realized how close they were. She pulled away, never breaking their gaze.

"I'm sorry, Red," Draco said. He was afraid that he might have gone too far and Ginny saw this in his eyes.

"For what?" She grinned and Draco sighed in relief. "You're a great dancer."

They walked out of the pub soon after that, walking down the dingy, rain-slicked alley. They decided to walk off the slight dizziness from their drinks back at the pub and both were silent.

"Draco, walk quickly and stay close," she said abruptly, making Draco confused. He didn't take her orders. "Draco, I said walk quickly and stay close," she hissed without looking at him. He immediately walked closer to her and tried to keep up with her pace. All of a sudden, she turned around, blazing red hair whipping, to face a hooded man, both their wands out and pointed at each other but before she could mutter a binding spell, the man cast her wand away from her and quickly disapparated with a loud pop into thin air.

Ginny stood still, registering what had just happened. She had caught a glimpse of the stranger's eyes and she knew she'd seen them somewhere before.

Draco shivered, not just because of the cold. There must really be dark wizards out there to hunt him and it sunk into him that his life could possibly really be in danger. He turned to Ginny. "Are you alright, Red?"

"Yes. I just wish I didn't let him escape," she said.

"How did you know someone was following us?" he asked.

"He's been following us since we visited Diagon Alley. We need to get home now," she said as she immediately apparated both of them home. Once at home, Draco helped Ginny re-strengthen the wards around her apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **I know we all don't like waiting too long for updates so here's another chapter!

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything you recognize. Only the plot is mine.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

_He was sprawled bloody on the floor of a dark room. He was panting and his heart was hammering through his chest. He could smell and taste blood and sweat and his whole body was aching and burning. "I must escape," he thought, his breath coming in short, ragged gasps of air. Then he felt the presence of two people and felt, rather than saw, the two people hover above him. One laughed shrilly, making the hairs on his neck and arms stand on edge. The other stayed silent, but Draco didn't have to see the man's face to know that he was disappointed._

_"You are weak!" the man yelled. "You are no son of mine!" He spat at the boy. "You were always greatly favored by the Dark Lord. If he could only see you now."_

_"Soon, my nephew, you will be reunited with your mother!" the too familiar voice of Bellatrix Lestrange rang through the room._

_Draco felt rage course through his veins as his father and aunt taunted him. _

_"Kill him, Lucius!" _

_"Avada Kedavra!" _

Draco woke up. He was breathing heavily and was covered in sweat, his pupils dilated. His heart was hammering against his chest and he could hear his heartbeat in his ears. He had been having these nightmares ever since he had escaped his father's wrath. The dreams were more vivid that night and he knew, like the previous nights, that he would not be able to fall back into sleep. Without realizing it, he got up from the couch and his legs carried him to Ginny's bedroom door. He knocked quietly but there was no answer. He tried the doorknob and to his surprise, found it unlocked. He opened the door quietly and tip-toed across the room.

"Get out of my room, Grey." Draco relaxed, despite the irritation that was evident in Ginny's voice, he was glad that she was awake. He ignored her and walked to the side of Ginny's bed. Ginny's red head emerged from under the covers, her eyes gleamed with sleepy irritation. "What do you want?" she snapped.

"Red… this might sound silly… but I've been having nightmares."

"There's a sleeping draught in the potion cabinet in the bathroom. Get it yourself."

Draco went into the bathroom and opened the potion cabinet. He found the purple liquid in a vial and drained it in one gulp. He went back into Ginny's room.

"What now, Grey?" she spat.

"Red, I can't sleep alone," he said. Ginny looked up at him to tease him but what she saw totally caught her off guard. She saw for the first time, Draco Malfoy so vulnerable and distraught that she wanted to hold him in her arms. She saw a pleading look in his eyes that she just couldn't resist.

"Fine… but you're sleeping on the floor," she said. Draco summoned his sheets and pillow from the couch and laid them out on the floor next to Ginny's bed. He lay down, more comfortable than ever now that he knew he wasn't alone. He placed his arm on his forehead and tried to go back to sleep.

Ginny felt more conscious now but seemed to like the fact that he was with her in her room. She pondered on the past week and found she had questions in her mind. She leaned over on the edge of the bed and saw by the moonlight, Draco lying there, shirtless. She could see the curve of the muscles rippling his stomach as he breathed. He really was a sight to behold.

"Can't you protect yourself?" Ginny blurted. "I mean, I've seen you fight in the war with us and you're better than I was at that time. Why do you need my protection?"

He groaned as he removed his arm from his eyes and opened them. "Because I'm not as strong as I was before. I've used all my energy and difficult magic to survive without even a scratch. I can protect myself, but I've got a better chance of surviving with help while I heal fully," he said as he turned to lie on his stomach.

"Grey?" she asked. She had more questions to ask and she wanted answers.

"What?" he said impatiently as he moved again to face Ginny.

Ginny looked into his eyes and asked, "Why did you really own up to the ministry?"

The question took Draco by surprise but was glad he didn't have to answer yet for she continued. "You escaped your father and your aunt's wrath and came to the ministry to tell us everything you knew about them. Why did you escape them in the first place?"

Draco sighed and sat up. He moved to lean against the side of the bed, resting his head on the mattress, Ginny still laying at the edge of the bed. They were again so close that Ginny's breath stirred his hair.

He hesitated but decided to tell her the truth. Maybe it would lighten the burden in his chest. Besides, there was no escaping Ginny Weasley's constant persuasion. "I escaped… because like my mother, I never wanted anything to do with the Dark Lord. I think that he's old and an attention seeking wizard who happens to be powerful." He glanced sideways to meet Ginny's eyes. "Lucius and Bellatrix had plans of wreaking havoc into the world; magical and non-magical, as vengeance for the Dark Lord. I don't know what there plans are except that they were to use me. They threatened to use the Imperius Curse on me but my skills in Occlumency shut them out. My own father, my own flesh and blood, cast several dark curses on me time and time again after that," Ginny gasped but did not speak.

"But I remained strong and used every blocking and protecting spell Snape had taught me. That's why I escaped with no injuries except for a few cuts and bruises. One night, I managed to steal Lucius' wand and immobilize them in their sleep, although it wasn't easy, buying me time to escape and I did. I couldn't think straight but I knew I had to get help. I wanted to run to the Order but it was too far and I was weak already so I decided on running to the Ministry and so here I am…"

A heavy silence hung in the air. Their eyes were still staring into each others'; full of different emotions: sympathy, anger and most of all, understanding. Ginny understood him but she had more questions. "Why don't you like the the dark side? I always thought you were avid for the dark arts."

Draco let out an uneasy chuckle. He averted his gaze onto the ceiling. "I'm not avid about it. In fact I wish that part of magic doesn't exist. But balance between light and dark wouldn't exist without it. I want to live freely in this world. I want to be able to live without glancing over my shoulder every now and then. I want to live my dreams, travel around the world and maybe settle down and raise a family someday," he glanced back at Ginny. "It's silly isn't it? What's more silly is that you're the only one I've told about this."

Ginny fought the tears forming in her eyes. She felt sorry for this man. He was a human being after all; capable of having dreams and feelings and at that moment, she saw the real Draco Malfoy. "No. It's not silly at all," she said and she gave him a smile. "You can take the other side of the bed."

Draco's eyes brightened in surprise. "What?" he asked, just to be sure.

"Now before I change my mind!" she said loudly. Draco smirked and got hold of his pillow and sheets and walked around the bed to the other side. He flopped himself onto the bed. Their arms touched but neither moved. He smiled at himself as he closed his eyes. "Sweet dreams, Draco." Draco's eyes shot open. Did she just call him by his given name?

"Good night, Ginny." He said under his breath. He smiled again and for the first time in months, he slept a dreamless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **How's it going, readers? The hits are up but the reviews aren't but that's alright since I'm not really satisfied with this story myself but I hope that some of you have found it to your liking. Here's another chapter for you!

Disclaimer: The wonderful JK Rowling owns everything you recognize except for the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Draco woke up greeted by the early rays of sunshine and the whiff or roses and honey and a slight numbness in his arms. He then realized that his face was in Ginny's blazing red hair and that Ginny's hand was on top of his, laid across her stomach. He strained his mind of how they changed positions last night but couldn't remember. He must have slept really comfortably last night to not notice, and Ginny too for that matter. He unconsciously savored the moment before he carefully but reluctantly extricated himself from their sort of embrace and shuddered at the thought of what Ginny would do if she awoke and found herself in his arms.

He got out of bed and went into the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. Then he went into the kitchen to have breakfast. For the past week he had been living here, he had at least learned how to make breakfast and without using his wand too. He took the loaf of bread from the larder and began slicing them. He buttered them and placed them in the thing that he remembered Ginny had called a _toaster_. She almost threw the thing at him a few days ago because he refused to wash the dishes. Then he put tea leaves in the water kettle, filled it with water and set it to a boil. He felt rather proud of himself once everything was ready. An owl tapped on the window and he opened it to collect the Daily Prophet from it, slipping a Knut into its pouch soon after. He carried it to the nook where he sat himself on a high stool and began reading while taking a bite into his toast. _No news of Lucius' capture yet. _He sighed.

He was halfway through his second slice of toast when he heard Ginny walk into the kitchen. She was fully dressed in dark blue robes and boots.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To the ministry," she said as she took a sip of tea from Draco's mug.

"What for?"

"I've got to report to Tonks. It's been a week already so she will be expecting a report of how you're doing and all that," she said and then took a bite at Draco's toast and then another sip of tea from his cup.

"Why don't you just make some for yourself?" He snapped, slightly annoyed that his hard-worked-for breakfast was being ravished by Ginny instead of him.

"Because we're late already," she said.

"What do you mean 'we'?" he asked.

"You don't expect me give her a report of you without you personally being there, do you? Because it is my job to be wherever you are," she said.

"Fine. I expect I have to get dressed first then," he said, getting off the stool.

"Oh no, Grey, you can totally go in your boxers, your cousin won't mind at all!" she said, rolling her eyes. Draco glared at her and went to get dressed.

------------------------------------------------

They walked into Ginny's office and saw to her disappointment that Harry and Ron's desks were empty. She had anticipated on seeing them there that day.

"There you are, Ginny!" Tonks exclaimed, walking up to her.

"Hi Tonks," Ginny replied. Then Tonks looked at Draco and smiled.

"Mr. Malfoy, how do you do? I hope our Ginny has been hospitable to you," She glanced at Ginny.

"I'm safe as a child in its mother's arms," he replied. "Although I can't help but feel like I'm being treated like one." He glanced at Ginny.

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "What? He deserves it and anyway he's unscathed so you can't say I didn't do my job. Anyway how's the search going?"

"We've searched the places Draco mentioned. We haven't got any leads yet but there are clues. When we asked people, no one seems to know anything about them. They've done a really good job in hiding themselves."

Draco sighed. "Have you searched the vacation manor in Aspen?"

"Yes. Every place you mentioned," Tonks replied.

"Well just tell us when you've found leads and when you need help of course," Ginny said.

"Of course we will. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got interviews to attend to. Keep up the good work, Gin! And oh don't worry about reporting every week, I'll owl you. I trust you whole heartedly on this job." Tonks exclaimed as she brushed past them and walked away.

"That went well," Draco said.

"Where do you think your family is, Grey?" Ginny said, taking him by surprise.

He tried to think of an answer. "I…don't know, really."

Ginny nodded and then started walking to the apparition points.

------------------------------------------------

Ginny and Draco were in the living room that night when a familiar, mousy owl came tapping at the window. Ginny stood up to collect whatever the owl had for her. She untied a small, white envelope and opened it.

"It's from Hermione. She said mum wants us over at The Burrow for family dinner on Saturday," she said as she finished reading the letter.

"Us?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes, that's what it says on the letter. 'You and Malfoy' she said," she informed him, flopping herself next to Draco on the couch.

"Have they gone mad or something?" he asked, smirking. Ginny slapped his arm. "What?"

"Never mind," she said rolling her eyes. "I'm going to bed."

"Ooh, wait for me!" he squealed in a girly voice and Ginny laughed. They've been sharing her bed ever since the night Draco had asked her. They always stayed up late talking about everything and this night was no different.

"Hey Red, who was your first shag?" he asked. Ginny's eyes widened as she smacked Draco hard on the arm.

"And it's your business, how?" she snapped.

"Fine, who was your first boyfriend then? Happy?" He asked, rolling his eyes.

"Why do you want to know?" Ginny asked.

Draco shrugged. "Just because."

Ginny rolled her eyes."Fine, Michael Corner was my first boyfriend," she said.

"Isn't he in Ravenclaw's quidditch team?" he asked.

"Yes. Not a very mature guy. He had a fit when my team beat his at one game and at that time, Cho Chang was still wounded by Cedric's death and so he went to comfort her to make me jealous."

"And you dump him," he said.

Ginny's eyebrows rose. "How'd you know?" she asked.

"Oh come on, Red. I know because I know that if there's one thing you hate, its playing games. I mean, you like being straight forward. Besides, you could do better."

Ginny was dumbfounded. How did Draco notice these little things?

"Who did you date after that?" he then asked.

"Umm… Dean Thomas," she said.

"Oh I heard about that because that troll of a brother of yours had a fit when he saw you snogging."

"You knew about that?" Ginny asked incredulously.

"Gossip spreads like wildfire in Hogwarts."

"So you gossip?" she asked, half-laughing.

"No, I don't. Try hanging out with Pansy. She's the one who gossips."

"Did you and Pansy date?" Ginny asked.

"No. She's just good for shags."

Ginny scoffed. "Ouch, harsh much?"

"I've never been good with feelings anyway. And then there was bloody Potter, right?" He said suddenly, surprising Ginny.

"Yes, then there was bloody Potter," she repeated and he laughed his deep, masculine laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing… it's just that if I were him I would have never let you go. Even under the circumstances he was in. I would have fought for you," he heard himself say and then realized what he had just said. They both froze, neither were breathing. Ginny was surprised at what she had just heard and Draco couldn't believe that he had just let his heart talk. Draco decided not to press the conversation any further. He turned onto his stomach as Ginny turned onto her side and both pretended to be asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took me a long time to update! I''ve been busy with school. Here's chapter 8! Thanks to the reviewers and silent readers!

Disclaimer: The wonderful JK Rowling owns everything familiar to you.

****

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

"Grey, could you hurry in there? We've got to go. My mum's going to kill me if we're late!" Ginny yelled as she paced the living room waiting for Draco to come out of her room where he was changing.

"Where are my jeans, damn it!" Draco yelled as he shuffled through the scattered clothes in Ginny's room. Exasperated, Ginny made her way into the bedroom and saw Draco there, wearing a black polo shirt but still in his boxers. A blush threatened to creep to her cheeks and she looked away immediately and began to help him look for his jeans and gave a sigh of relief when she found them under the bed. She flung the pair of jeans to him.

"Hurry up Malfoy," she said. Draco quickly slid on his jeans, knowing that Ginny was probably mad already, having called him by his last name. He put on his socks and shoes while Ginny handed him his cloak.

"Mum's going to be peeved," she said as she gave him a look through narrowed eyes. She stood next to Draco in front of the fireplace, grabbed a handful of floo powder, stepped into the fireplace and said in a clear, loud voice, "The Burrow." When the green smoke dissipated, Draco did the same and soon found himself under a fireplace of a large, warm living room. He saw Ginny waiting for him and quickly walked up to her where she brushed the soot off him.

"Quick, they're already at the dinner table. Just relax," she said.

"You think I'm nervous?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"Oh you should be," she said as she led him to the kitchen. She pushed the door to the kitchen open and saw everyone already at the dinner table. They all looked to see who entered as silence threatened to envelope them and thankfully, Mrs. Weasley decided to give Ginny a scolding, anything to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Ginny! I've told you not to be late!" she looked at Draco apologetically, "Not that it's your fault my dear, our Ginny can't keep track of time even if her life depended on it," she said as she bustled around the table to give them both a hug. Draco was unused to being greeted this way but felt good about it anyway. Hermione got up from her seat to give Ginny a hug, merely nodding at Draco and soon, although hesitant and uncertain, everyone else began greeting them except for Harry and Ron..

"Come and sit down now my dears. Dinner only just started," Mrs. Weasley chirped as she went back to her seat next to Mr. Weasley as they obeyed.. Draco and Ginny sat next to each other, Hermione next to Ginny and George next to Draco. Harry and Ron sat across them, ocassionally glaring at Draco through narrowed eyes. Ginny smiled and tried not to laugh.

"So Malfoy how's it like suffering my sister's wrath everyday?" George asked as he passed him the mashed potatoes.

"Truly terrible, it's like living with a lioness that's always breathing down your neck," he said as he gave Ginny a smirk. He found it quite easy to talk to George who seemed really friendly. Ginny just rolled her eyes. "Her cooking's got room for improvement though," he added and then laughed but realized he was laughing by himself while everyone else fell silent, clearing their throats in the uncomfortable silence. And suddenly, Ginny smacked Draco at the back of his head causing Draco to swear and place a hand at his throbbing head. Mrs. Weasley gasped, Hermione gaped and Harry, Ron, Mr. Weasley and the twins seemed to be suppressing their laughter. If there was one thing that Ginny hated in this world, it was insulting her cooking. An uneasy silence lingered until the boys couldn't hold in their laughter any longer and they burst out laughing.. Draco looked around at Ginny's guffawing family and saw that Ginny was also laughing; laughing like he'd never seen her before. She looked beautiful, alive and at home and with that, all the irritation and embarassment he had felt seeped away, feeling as at home as he'd ever been in his entire life. Soon, friendly conversation ensued.

"So, where'd you reckon your family is, Malfoy?" Fred asked suddenly.

"Somewhere we can't find them, I'm guessing. Since there are no reports about them yet," Draco replied. He was surprised that Ginny's parents, the twins and occasionally Hermione, were talking to him as if he had never been of service to the Dark Lord, not willingly anyway. But he was glad that everything was going smoother than he expected. Harry or Ron didn't talk to him, but that was expected anyway.

"Do you think they're planning the rise of another Dark Lord?" George piped in.

Draco dabbed at his mouth with his napkin elegantly before answering, "I hope not but knowing them, they're probably scheming one way or another."

"What will you do if your father rises as the next Dark Lord?" Harry asked suddenly, causing everyone to stop eating and look at Draco, waiting for a reaction. Draco suddenly felt uneasy under their scrutiny but did not falter.. He looked Harry in the eye, not coldly, before speaking up.

"I've gone this far in eluding involvement in their dark magic. I would've thought that by now my actions have proven to you all that my loyalty lies with the light." Having said this, Draco felt like a heavy burden was just lifted off his shoulders. He realized now that what he just said was true, that those were actually his heart's desire: To be free of dark magic. Upon hearing what he just said, everybody fully relaxed. George clapped him on his back and everyone cheered for him and even Mr. Weasley raised his glass to him. Ginny gave him a proud smile and squeezed his knee. Draco looked back into her eyes which were so full of hope and realized right there and then, how quickly he was falling in love with this redhead.

After dinner, they all went into the living room where everyone was given a bottle of butterbeer or firewhisky. George and Fred were demonstrating some of their products to Ginny and Hermione who seemed impressed while Mrs. Weasley watched disapprovingly but was laughing anyway and Mr. Weasley was showing one of his muggle devices to a not-so-interested Ron. Draco sipped his firewhisky and watched the warm and friendly ambience that was Ginny's family. Then he saw Harry approach him. He gave him a curt nod when he was in front of him.

"Malfoy," Harry acknowledged.

Draco stood there and watched Harry who seemed to be struggling for words.

"What I wanted to say was, I think it's great that you're on our side now," Harry said, taking a swig out of his firewhisky.

"Thank you," Draco said. "And I wish I could help you find Lucius and Bellatrix but I'm stuck with Ginny," he added, half-laughing.

Harry was surprised that he had called Ginny by her first name but thought that it was probably normal since he practically lived with her now anyway.

"But you like that, don't you?" Harry asked, grinning.

Draco almost choked on his firewhisky and a light blush crept to his cheeks. That itself was proof to Harry that Draco was actually smitten with Ginny. Harry almost laughed.

"No. Where did you get that idea?" he said, glaring at Harry.

Harry shrugged, laughing. "No need to get all worked up, Malfoy," he said. "I can tell just by the way you look at her." Upon hearing that, Draco immediately tore his eyes away from Ginny, whom he'd just been watching and looked at Harry skeptically.

"She's difficult, I know but let her open up to you and don't rush things. She hates that," Harry advised but Draco already knew those things. "I can tell she likes you too," he then added and Draco regarded him and then smiled as he watched the boisterous Ginny again.

And it was then that a friendship began between Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Here's chapter 9! Kind of fluffy! I hope you like it and please do review. I would appreciate that!

Disclaimer: Everything familiar belongs to JK Rowling.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9

Two weeks passed by since the Weasley dinner and Draco and Ginny came to know more of each other. They spent time reading together, where Draco would explain certain pieces of literature to her, they'd go on nights out at the Scarlet Lioness or they'd go visit the Burrow where they played quidditch or helped Mrs. Weasley with the house since they were the only ones not at work. Two weeks passed by and there were still no news of Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange's case. Not even their stalker appeared again. Draco and Ginny seemed to not mind for even if they didn't want to admit it, they had been enjoying their time together.

One night, as they were sitting in the living room, Draco mustered up the courage to put what he'd been planning into action. He took in a deep breath.

"Ginny," he said. Ginny looked up at him, annoyed that he interrupted her reading an interesting article on Witch Weekly. Draco continued anyway. "I'm taking you out to dinner tomorrow."

Ginny's eyebrows rose, inquistive. She looked him in the eye. "What for?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "On a date. Tomorrow night. Dress code is formal." Ginny reveled in his discomfort as she tried her best not to smirk.

"Saying 'No' won't stop you from taking me out, will it?" Ginny asked.

"No. But it would be better if I didn't have to force you," Draco said, getting a little frustrated. Why can't she just answer with a simple yes or no?

"You didn't really give me a choice when you first asked," Ginny said.

Draco brushed his fingers through his hair. He sighed and then stood and approached her to where she was sitting and kneeled so his face was in level with hers.

"Would you like to go out to dinner with me tomorrow night?" he asked, hoping that his discomfort at asking the question didn't show. He wasn't used to asking girls out on dates like this. He usually just had to pick out of the girls waiting in line for him. Ginny was different. She wasn't like any of those girls. Not even close, which is why Draco thought it was worth it. Ginny's heart fluttered as she looked at his handsome face. She smiled.

"I would love that," she said. She kissed him on the tip of his nose. "Now that wasn't so hard was it?" He smiled as he moved to sit next to her and he put his arms around her slender body. She leaned against his chest and went back to reading her magazine, a smile of contentment plastered on her face.

* * *

The next day, Draco woke up early to arrange their date that night and didn't come home till the mid afternoon, where he saw Ginny at the fireplace, giggling. She looked up when Draco arrived and quickly muttered something that sounded like "He's here. See you, Mione." and then quickly got up and rushed to her room without so much as a greeting. Draco rolled his eyes. He figured that she probably told Hermione about their date as he plopped himself on the couch to take a short nap before he got ready for their date.

That evening, Ginny frantically searched her closet for something to wear and to her relief, she found her emerald green dress robes that she was supposed to wear on an ocassion that got canceled. She put on the dress robes and looked appreciatively at her reflection in the mirror. The robes left her shoulders bare and the long, flared sleeves began mid-arm and the skirt dropped elegantly to the ground. The velvet material clung to her figure and brought out the best of her shape. Satisfied, she soon took to curling her hair into elegant ringlets and then she put on a little make-up and wore her best high heels. She sprayed on perfume, took a deep breath, grabbed the matching green coat and clutch and headed out to the living room.

Draco's heart stopped beating the minute he saw her step out of her room in all her ethereal glory. It was a few moments before the clearing of her throat brought him back to reality and he approached her slowly, reveling in her beauty and elegance.

"You look beautiful," he whispered into her ear. "Shall we?" he asked, offering her his arm. She smiled and looped her arm in his and soon the familiar feeling of apparition gripped her as Draco apparated them both just outside Putchelli's, a plush, italian restaurant that Ginny never thought she would afford to dine in. She looked at Draco who led her into the restaurant where a waiter greeted them and bowed slightly.

"This way, Mr. Malfoy," the waiter said as he led them to the back of the back of the restaurant where he pushed open italian wood doors to reveal a very elegant dining room.

"Wow, Draco," Ginny sighed as she entered the romantic ambience of the room.

"I was hoping you would like it," Draco said, pulling back her chair and helping her into her seat as soft music began playing. Ginny gave him an incredulous look.

"Like it? Draco, I love it!" she exclaimed as he took the seat across her.

And at dinner, as they sat there, sipping wine and eating expensive cuisines, gazing into each other's eyes, Ginny could not help but admit to herself that Draco Malfoy had totally captured her heart.

Once dinner was over, they took a walk out on Esterwing Park at the end of Diagon Alley. The velvet lake glimmered in the moonlight, a light breeze whispering in the night air. They walked onto the bridge over the lake and Ginny sat on the top of the side of the stone bridge, Draco faced her, his face level with hers, as he gazed into her chocolate eyes.

"Did I tell you that you look beautiful tonight?" he whispered as he gently took her hand in his. Ginny felt as if her heart would burst any moment as she took in what they were doing. She was about to say something when Draco's lips suddenly made contact with hers in a firm but gentle kiss. She closed her eyes, snaked her arms around Draco's neck and began to kiss him back.

"What are we doing?" Ginny gasped as she broke apart from the kiss but did not pull away completely. She looked into his eyes searchingly.

After a long moment of looking into each others' eyes, he replied, "Falling in love." And he once again caught her lips in a furious battle as Draco wrapped her in his arms and apparated them both to Ginny's apartment.

They appeared on Ginny's doorstep still locked in each other as she muttered a spell to open her door. Draco picked her up and Ginny wrapped her legs around his waist, taking note of the heat building up in that area. Ginny moaned and Draco fumbled for the zip of her dress. Once found, he quickly unzipped Ginny's dress and after stumbling and groping for Ginny's bedroom door, he opened it, went in still carrying Ginny, both lost in fiery lust in each other, and slammed the door shut. He carried her to the bed and gently laid her there and soon they were both naked and covered in sweat as they lost themselves in fiery passion.

Draco kissed her and looked into her eyes. "Ginny, do you want this as much as I do?" he breathed, searching her eyes for any sign of hesitance but found none.

"Yes, Draco." and that was all it took. They made love tenderly and slowly throughout the whole night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** Here's another chapter for you guys! I've decided to make this chapter a little longer as I don't think I'd be able to update for quite some time since my midterm exams are coming up soon. Reviews would be very much appreciated!

Disclaimers: JK Rowling owns everything familiar in this story.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

Ginny woke up in a daze feeling exhausted but content as memories of the night's events came flooding back to her. Draco's head was nuzzled in the crook of her neck and shoulder, his arm held her close to his body. Draco always liked to sleep on his stomach. She took note of the pleasant numbness between her legs and remembered the extreme intimacy and lust the night before. She was immediately overwhelmed with different kinds of emotions; happiness, which was all that Draco had been giving her the past few weeks; a sense of love, which was all that she had felt for Draco the past few weeks and despite all that, she felt fear, fear of the fact that all this won't last. What will happen when his father's case has been closed? Will they go their own ways? Will they just walk away and forget everything they had in the times they were together? She was pulled out of her reverie by the butterfly kisses Draco was brushing against her neck.

"Morning, Red," he breathed into her ear, sending waves of giddy pleasure throughout her body.

"Sleep well, love?" she asked, grinning. Draco propped his head on his elbow to get a good look of her beautiful face.

"You mock me, Red. You kept me awake all night," he said as he gave Ginny a passionate and urgent kiss. Ginny coiled her arms around his neck, bringing him closer. "I could get used to waking up like this every morning," he said as they broke apart.

As Draco began to kiss her again, a tapping noise came from the bedroom window. Draco sighed and hung his head in frustration for a minute as Ginny gave an annoyed sigh. Draco got off the bed, completely unperturbed of his nudity and walked to the window and untied the parchment from its leg.

"It's a note from the ministry," he announced as he saw the Ministry emblem in front of the envelope. Ginny immediately got up, wrapped the sheets around her body and walked to Draco.

"Open it," she said, feeling slightly anxious as Draco unfolded the parchment.

_Ginny, I have important news for you and Draco Malfoy. Please be here as soon as you receive this note. _

_Tonks_

"Get dressed, Draco," Ginny said as she quickly muttered scourgify and put on her black, work robes. She didn't have to tell him again as Draco immediately did the same, his heart beating against his chest, anticipating what Tonks had to tell them. Ginny zipped up her boots, brushed her hair and turned to Draco who was ready. They apparated into the Ministry and quickly took the lift to the Auror Department. They briskly walked down the hall into the senior aurors' office and saw Harry, Ron and Tonks who had looks of worry on their faces there. They looked up once they entered.

"Ginny! Draco!" Tonks exclaimed as she rushed to them. Ginny glanced at Harry and Ron worriedly as they gave her a small smile. "I've got bad news, Gin," Tonks started. "I don't know how but Avery got out of Azkaban just this morning."

Ginny's eyes widened. "What? There hasn't been a break out since Voldemort's downfall! How can this be? Someone powerful must've helped him but who?" she asked almost frantically. Draco put a hand on her shoulder, a gesture which made Ron and Harry's eyebrows rise. Either Tonks ignored it or she simply did not notice for the stern but worried look on her face did not falter.

"We don't know. He even managed to take his wand with him," Tonks replied.

"From the confiscation chambers?" Ginny asked incredulously. In the history of Azkaban, no one has ever broken into the heavily warded confiscation chambers where all the prisoners' wands and important things were confiscated and kept. Tonks nodded.

"Who was on duty when this happened?" Ginny said suddenly in an ice cold and furious voice that Draco dropped his hand from her shoulder. He knew she was angry. Harry and Ron took deep breaths.

"I assure you, Ginny, that this wasn't their fault. They were under the Imperious curse when we found them," Tonks said as she silently prayed that Ginny didn't ask for their names, for she was sure that even under the circumstances they were in, Ginny would give them more than a good scolding. Her prayer was answered. Ginny instead asked a question that even she did not know the answer to.

"Where is he now?" she asked.

"We don't know yet. Although we've got an inkling that Malfoy and Lestrange were the ones who helped him," Tonks said.

"And you need me to help Harry and Ron find him." It was more a statement than a question.

"And if possible, Malfoy and Lestrange also," Tonks replied.

"I want to help," Draco said all of a sudden, causing all four of them to stare at him as if he had just popped out of nowhere. He rolled his eyes at their gaping mouths. "Avery was the one that cast the curse that killed my mother during the war. I saw it with my own eyes. Lucius never knew. I never told him. He would have never believe me."

Tonks contemplated the look of fierce determination and anger on Draco's face. Who was she to deny him of avenging his mother?

"You are aware, Mr Malfoy, that you are exposing yourself to them," Tonks said.

"I've gone this far. I'm not about to back out as of yet," Draco said, the determination and elation of being given the chance to avenge his mother freely was evident in his voice. Ginny smiled as she felt so proud of Draco, of the man he had become.

"Very well," Tonks said, smiling.

Ginny squealed in delight, something Harry and Ron had never seen her do in so many years. Harry grinned at the sight of Ron gaping and wide-eyed. Harry didn't know what he was feeling. Right now, he was just grateful that Ginny was back on the team. The weeks of endless searches was getting rather tiresome and difficult without Ginny's swift and unpredictable skills and now, they had Draco to add to their team. He had seen Draco fight in the war and he had to admit that the bloke was actually really good. He watched as Ginny gave Draco a smile that he remembered so well back when they were together. The smile that showed Harry how much she cared for him and thought he would be the only one she would smile like that to but right now, she wasn't giving it to him, she was giving it to Draco Malfoy. He soon came down to one conclusion: Draco and Ginny were in love.

* * *

"What makes you think Avery would be hiding here, Malfoy?" Ron said, his voice full of venom as they apparated into what appeared like an abandoned estate. Ginny rolled her eyes and she took in her surrondings. They were just inside the grounds of an old, victorian mansion. The estate was surrounded by walls of stone and just outside those walls, Ginny could see that the estate was well hidden by a forest of thick trees. It had been a week into their search and that evening, Draco remembered something and forced them to apparate with him to this place.

"I didn't say they would actually be here, _Weasley_," he snapped. "Not you, your brother," he said exasperatedly as Ginny glared at him. Her face broke into a smile as they walked down the stone path that led to the big oak doors of the mansion.

"Get serious, guys," Harry said. "What is this place?" he asked Draco.

"The Lestrange mansion," he answered.

"How come you've never mentioned this place before?" Harry asked as he felt his anger rising.

Draco shrugged. "I only remembered about this place last night. The Death Eaters used to hold meetings here."

Suddenly, Harry grabbed him by the front of his robes and pushed him onto the wall.

"Malfoy, do you know how long our search has been going on? If you told us about this place earlier we could have searched it and probably have found them already! What if they were actually here in this place? We could have caught them!" Harry yelled.

"Harry, let him go. Now's really not the time," Ginny said. Harry turned to yell something at Ginny but what he saw caused him to forget what he was going to say and let go of Draco. In front of them, the massive, oak doors were slowly opening. It was dark inside and they couldn't see who or what was causing the heavy doors to open. It seemed to them that it was opening at its own accord. Ginny stood in front of the three of them, precariously close to the doors. Draco took hold of her right arm to pull her beside him and realized that Harry too, was pulling her to them so that she was in between them. Ginny didn't have time to find out who was gripping her so tightly as the doors came to a halt as it fully opened and emerging from the darkness inside the mansion was a very smug Avery who stood in front of them, smirking. Soon, several hooded figures that looked very much like Death Eaters came to either side of him.

"Well, well, well," Avery said in a deep, foreboding voice. "I've been expecting you," he said.

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Draco stood there boldly, glaring at Avery and his followers, wands at the ready.

Ginny was the first to speak and when she spoke, her voice was confident and dangerous.

"Where is Lucius and Bellatrix?" she said, making Avery turn to her. He scrutinized her with disgust in his face.

"Ah, Ginny Weasley. My captor," he said, almost spitting out the words. "Lucius and Bellatrix are not worthy of being my followers. I have not a vague idea of where they could be. Rotting away like the maggots they are, I hope."

Ginny laughed. A cruel, maniacal laugh that surprised them all. Draco wanted to kick her for choosing this time to find something funny and laugh at it as if it were alright to do so. Harry got annoyed too but didn't keep his gaze off Avery and the death eaters. Ron gaped at his sister.

Avery's eyebrows rose so high that they would have disappeared into his hair line.

"Your followers?" Ginny spat in between gasps of laughter. "You're no more a dark lord than Peter Pettigrew is!" she exclaimed. This time, the three boys turned to look at her as if snakes were coming out of her nose.

"You dare mock my power!" Avery's voice boomed. Immediately, Ginny's laughter died down but she did not falter at his yells. Instead, she stood up even straighter and looked at him straight in the eye. "Get them!" he ordered and immediately, his followers ran to attack them, casting curses at the four who expertly dodged them and shot their own curses back at the hooded figures.

Ginny narrowly dodged a curse as she rolled on the ground and in one swift movement, stood up and cursed two death eaters at the same time. Draco jumped and kicked a death eater on the chest and cursed him as the death eater collapsed on the floor. Harry and Ron sent curses flying over to a group of death eaters approaching them, killing most of them in the process.

"Draco, get Avery! We'll cover you!" Ginny yelled as she tackled yet another one. Draco nodded and ran through the chaos, dodging curses along the way. He ran into the mansion and looked into the darkness around him but before he could say "Lumos", he heard the loud bang of the oak doors swinging shut. He looked around him and suddenly, the whole room was bathed in light from the chandelier above them and he stood there face to face with Avery. White-hot fury and adrenaline coursed through his veins as he looked into they eyes of his mother's murderer.

"Ah Draco, here to avenge your mother?" Avery said, taunting him. Draco raised his wand to Avery's chest.

"Expelliarmus!" Avery yelled. Draco's wand flew from his hand. "You cannot defeat me, I am-" but before he can finish his sentence, Draco's strong fist came in contact with Avery's nose, breaking it in the process. Avery put his hands to his nose. Draco took advantage of the distraction and mercilessly sent punches and kicks to the pained man. Once Avery was bloody and writhing on the ground, he quickly summoned his wand back to him. When his wand was in his hands once more, he disarmed Avery and pointed it to his chest.

"This is just too easy," he said, smirking. He reveled in the weakened form of Avery as the words of the first curse that came to his mind flew out from his mouth. The curse his mother died of. "Avada Ked-"

"NO! That's enough!" Ginny's voice rang through the room.

"Stay out of this, Ginny," he said in deep voice.

"Draco, you don't want to do this. You're not a murderer like him. Please, put the wand down," she said soothingly, approaching him slowly.

Tears of anger and sorrow streamed down his face as memories of his mother flooded back to him, the only person that understood him and loved him for who he really was. He felt Ginny take the wand from his hand and he felt Ginny embrace him. He gave in to her warm and familiar scent and buried his face in her hair and shoulders, tears still steadily flowing from his eyes. Harry and Ron walked to Avery's unconscious form as they levitated him and with one understanding glance, they disapparated leaving the couple to themselves.

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you guys think? Hope you liked it!

Lemonwedges4, Chicago Is So 2 Years Ago, beckysue2 and Catnipob:

Thanks so much for the encouraging reviews! You guys really made my day! I really appreciate it! And thanks beckysue2 for telling me about the anynoymous review thing. I've enabled it already. :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** Here's chapter 11! Chapter 10 received quite a handful of reviews, thank you for that! And oh this chapter's quite long, around 3000+ words because I don't think I will be able to update in quite some time because of my upcoming exams. Yes, I know I said that in my last chapter but I can't seem to stay away from the PC! Anyway I hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it for you!

Disclaimer: I own only the plot, unfortunately.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

"No more beating around the bush, Avery. Tell us how you got out and who helped you. Don't make me put you in more pain as you are in now," Harry said as barged into the interrogation room with Tonks behind his heels.

Avery looked up at them. He was still dizzy and bloody having just awoken from his unconsciousness and the only potion given to him was Veritaserum; nothing that could help him ease the pain that bloody git caused him.

"What's the point of telling you? I'm still going to get that bloody Dementor's kiss even if I tell you," drawled Avery, his head lolling in dizziness.

"Not until you tell us," Tonks said sternly. "Now, who helped you get out and how?" she demanded.

Avery tried to think despite the aching in his head but felt that had no choice. He knew he couldn't lie because of the veritaserum so he grudgingly answered, taking a deep breath before saying, "Rodolphus Lestrange."

Harry and Tonks stared at him with disbelief. Despite the pain it caused him, he managed to laugh.

"What? But he's dead! Shacklebolt confirmed it!" Tonks said incredulously. Harry's eyebrows came together in confusion.

"Not so smart, are we?" Avery spat, his deep voice full of venom. "He placed a disillusionment charm on a body of one of his victims before he ran off after the Dark Lord drew his last breath."

"What is this spell?" Harry asked, leaning towards him against the table threateningly.

"_Dislusion eretha,"_ Avery said. Harry tried to remember where he had heard that spell but realized that he had never heard of it at all. He looked at Tonks.

"Ancient magic, of course," Tonks said in comprehension, irate at their mistake at identifying the body. "But how did he get you out?"

Avery shrugged. "I was sleeping and the next thing I knew, Lestrange was there waking me up. He handed me my wand and we got out of Azkaban. There were no aurors in sight. I don't know how he did it."

"You plan on rising as the next Dark Lord?" Harry asked coldly.

"I can never replace the Dark Lord! I am merely showing my respects and my loyalty!" Avery yelled angrily, a vein in his temple throbbing.. Harry felt disgusted at this man's obsession with the dark lord. Even so the fact that this man was still worshipping someone, no, something that was long dead. Voldemort was dead. Harry found the horcruxes and killed him himself. There was no way that Voldemort could be alive, unless he could rise from his own ashes.

"We're done here. Harry, you and Ron must take him to Azkaban and arrange for the Dementor's Kiss tonight. The Minister has given me permission to do so earlier," Tonks said as she started to stand up but what Avery said made her freeze in place and chill her to her core. Even Harry turned cold at Avery's last words.

"Rodolphus is with Lucius and Bellatrix. Together they will not be stopped easily. The dark side is not completely defeated. They will bring you a new war. They will avenge Lord Voldemort."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ginny sat beside Draco on a couch in front of the fireplace in the auror's lounge, her head resting on Draco's shoulder and her fingers intertwined with his. He had been given a calming draught which did calm him but there were still so many thoughts running through his head.

Images of the day's events flashed in his mind as he remembered the feeling of holding the life of his mother's murderer in his hands. He wanted to kill him right then and there but he didn't; Ginny had stopped him and he was glad that she did. Ginny was right. He didn't want to be a murderer like Avery but would he have killed him if Ginny didn't stop him? He didn't know. All he knew was that Avery would be getting the punishment he deserves and that he was grateful for.

He was pulled out of his reverie when he felt Ginny stir and pull away. He shuddered at the sudden loss of warmth her body offered but suddenly realized why she did so. Tonks was approaching them. Her expression was that of an unreadable expression so neither Ginny nor Draco knew what she was feeling or what her mood was right now. He stood up beside Ginny.

"Avery will be getting the Kiss tonight. Do you want to be there to witness it?" Tonks asked.

Draco thought for a moment if he wanted to actually witness the sodding git get punished. No, he thought, it isn't worth it. He voiced out his thoughts.

"Very well. I have one more important news," Tonks said. Draco and Ginny looked at her expectantly. "You are no longer under the protection of the Ministry. On behalf of the Minister, I am offering you the position of a Senior Auror."

Draco looked at her incredulously as Ginny grinned.. She looked at him hopefully. "Senior Auror?" he asked just to make sure he heard right. Tonks nodded.

"Yes. Like Ginny, Harry and Ron," Tonks confirmed. Upon hearing this, Draco's face broke into a grin as he nodded.

"Of course! I accept!" he said with determination in his eyes. Tonks nodded and smiled. Ginny quickly put his arms around Draco's neck and hugged him. She had never felt so proud and happy for Draco.

At the doorway behind them, a very confused and angry Ron Weasley was watching the whole scene.

"Ron are they in there?" Harry asked as he approached his friend who was standing at the doorway. When Ron didn't answer, Harry looked at him and saw that he was angry; furious even. He followed Ron's line of sight and saw what had angered him: Ginny and Draco hugging. Harry sighed and put a hand on Ron's shoulder but was surprised when Ron shrugged his hand off as he turned and stormed away.

* * *

That night, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Draco walked into the Scarlet Lioness to celebrate Avery's capture and of course, Draco's freedom and new job. Harry and Hermione actually felt happy for the bloke and was at least making an effort to enjoy the night as much as they can with him. Ron, on the other hand, was beyond happy and was only forced to come by Hermione. 

"Draco, I'm really happy for you," Hermione said as they took their seats in a booth.

"So am I," he said, smiling as he slid next to Ginny. Ron cringed with loathing at his cocky smile. Draco could feel Ron glaring at him but decided to ignore it. Soon, they ordered what they wanted (for free, of course) and were then telling Hermione all about the past day's events. Throughout the conversation, all Ron did was glare at Ginny and Draco and take copious gulps of his firewhisky. And suddenly, when Ginny couldn't take it anymore and couldn't ignore him any longer, she snapped. She slammed her hands on the table and stood up, catching the attention of the other customers close to their table.

"That's it, Ron. Outside," Ginny said in a low and dangerous voice, as she walked out of the pub. Ron stood up and followed her. Draco stood to follow but was stopped when Harry put a hand his shoulder.

"No, let them be. This is between them," he said as Draco reluctantly sat back down, worried.

"What the hell do you think you are doing, Ronald?" Ginny yelled at her brother as soon as they were out on the rain-slicked, dark alley. 

"What am I doing?" he asked incredulously. "Why don't you ask yourself that question, Ginny!"

"What is it that's making you so bloody miserable?" Ginny asked through gritted teeth, trying to keep her voice as low as possible. "Is it the possibility that Draco and I could be toegther? Is that what's making you tick?"

"It's more than that, Gin! He is a Malfoy. He hates all things Gryiffindor and all things Weasley for Merlin's sake!" Ron snapped.

"Your prejudice blinds you, Ron! Can't you see how he's changed?" Ginny said.

"Why do you love him? Why can't it be Harry or someone else!" Ron yelled.

"Oh please, Ron! You don't have the right to choose who I love!"

"You love him? Malfoy is your choice?" Ron asked incredulously. She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Ginny, you've got hundreds of wizards out there who've been trying to catch your attention and Malfoy is the one you decide to fall for!"

Ginny felt her anger rise at Ron's words. "I didn't 'decide' this. It just happened. Don't you understand me? Don't you know how it feels being in love? Don't you feel that with Hermione?"

Ron opened his mouth but no words came out. He didn't know what to say. It was like a ton of bricks fell on top of his head when he heard what Ginny had said. He knew exactly how it felt to be in love, to be swept away and sent to a carefree world whenever they were together.. After all, Hermione meant the world to him. But Ginny and Draco Malfoy? He just couldn't accept that.

"See? I hope you'll think about this, Ron. I hope you can find it in your heart to understand me," Ginny said in an almost pleading voice but Ron was not easily convinced.

"I don't trust him with you. You forget everything he did to us in Hogwarts. You say he's changed, but the truth is Ginny, once a Malfoy, always a Malfoy." And with that, Ron disapparated with a pop that left Ginny in the dark, deafening silence as tears steadily streamed down her face.

* * *

The next morning, Ginny awoke to an empty bed, feeling groggy as she rubbed her puffy, sore eyes as she remembered the past night's events. Draco had taken her home after her argument with Ron and she had cried herself to sleep in Draco's arms. Draco felt so guilty for he thought that it was all fault. He wanted to take Ginny's pain away and he wanted to hurt Ron for hurting her.

She got out of bed, slipped on her robe and walked outside to the living room where she saw Draco sitting on the couch looking deep in thought. She took a moment to revel in his handsome face, bathed by the morning sunlight coming in from the windows.

"Morning, Grey," Ginny said as she approached him and curled up next to him. Draco didn't respond.. "What's wrong?" she asked cautiously.

Draco sighed and put his hands to his head. "Ginny, I've been thinking," Draco said in a serious voice that Ginny wasn't used to. She looked at him expectantly.

"About what?" she asked. Draco looked at her, his silver eyes empty of emotion but not cold.

"I've got a job now and I'm not under your protection anymore," he said. Ginny just looked at him, urging him to go on. "What I'm trying to say Gin, is that I think its best if I move out."

Ginny felt like all the oxygen was being sucked out of her lungs as she looked away and contemplated what he had just said. Wasn't this the day she had been waiting for? The day that he would finally move out. No, that was before she fell in love with Draco Malfoy. She knew that even though she dreaded it, it was the right thing to do. What would her parents think if he stayed here any longer? Her relationship with Ron was already on the rocks. Meanwhile, Draco held his breath for her answer.

"I guess you're right. It's the right thing to do," Ginny said slowly in a whisper. At that moment, Draco immediately regretted his decision. He was hoping she would persuade him to stay, even if it was the right thing to do. But Ginny had already agreed and he can't take back what he had suggested. Silence engulfed them for a moment until Ginny broke the ice.

"Are you going back to Malfoy Manor?" she asked, avoiding his eyes because she knew that if she looked at them, she would probably cry.

"Yes," Draco said. "Ginny, look at me."

Ginny took a deep breath as Draco held her chin so that she would look at him. Finally, she locked eyes with those now warm, silver eyes she knew so well.

"Ginny, I'm just moving out. Nothing will change. We won't change," Draco said as he managed to give her an encouraging smile.

"Draco, just exactly what are 'we'?" she asked. Draco looked away. What exactly were they? He wasn't so sure. The only thing he knew was that he felt strongly for her. He wasn't sure if it was love since he's never experienced that before. "Am I... am I your girlfriend?" she asked, a light blush creeping up to her cheeks.

Draco looked her back in the eye as he said firmly, "No. I've had numerous girlfriends and you are not and never will be one of them."

Ginny felt like her heart was being stabbed again and again at that moment. That was really painful. Ginny turned her face to look away, obviously embarassed and hurt, but Draco held her chin firmly and brought it back to him.

"My girlfriends meant nothing to me. You're diffent; special. You are mine," he said as he brought her face closer to kiss her; a kiss so full of passion that Ginny felt she was going to lose herself in the kiss, like she always did when he kissed her. She broke the kiss before anything else happened that would make her force Draco to stay.

She pulled away, both breathing heavily and eratically. She smiled and rested her forehead on his, their eyes looking deep into each other's. "But when do you move out?" Ginny asked in a whisper.

"Soon," he said, never tearing his eyes from hers. "I'm sorry," he said. He didn't know why he was apologising. He just felt like he had to.

Ginny sighed. "Back to being along again," she said as she pulled away and leaned on the couch.

"We'll see each other at work. I'll come to visit of course," Draco said as he stood up to pack his things. His stomach felt heavier and heavier with each step he made. He didn't know why his emotions were getting all worked up. He was only moving out. It wasn't like he was never going to see her again. He realized that he'd miss waking up to her rosy scent and warmth in the mornings, sleeping in her arms and just sitting with her doing nothing. He shrunk all his clothes into a small paper bag since he didn't have a trunk and put it in his pocket. As soon as he was ready, he turned to Ginny, who sitting on the couch, watching and memorizing his every move. It's silly, she thought. He was only moving out. They were going to see each other most of the time anyway. Or would they? Would work get in the way? She stood up as Draco approached her. She brushed his bangs aside so she could look into his eyes and smiled.

"We're acting as if we're never going to see each other again," she said, half-laughing. Draco grinned as he took her cheek in his hand and brought her face to him to give her a soft kiss.

"I'll see you at work tomorrow then, Red," he said as he pulled away. He walked to the fireplace, grabbed a handful of floo powder and turned to look at Ginny one more time before he flooed to Malfoy Manor.

As soon as Draco was out of sight, Ginny plopped down onto the couch and sighed frustratedly.

That night, Ginny had the most difficult time trying to sleep. She had already told a very empathetic Hermione, who was the only one she thought that understood her and knew all about her relationship with Draco, about Draco's moving out (which Ron was ecstatic to hear about). Over the weeks Draco was living with her, she had gotten used to sleeping next to his warm and hard body. Now it was just her and the empty, cold sheets. When she finally couldn't take it anymore, she conjured more pillows and arranged them so that she was surrounded by them, in hope that they would make up for Draco's absent warmth and took a sleeping draught that finally put her to sleep.

Meanwhile, at the Malfoy Manor, Draco was also having a hard time falling asleep. Although he was tired from having searched and inspected the Manor for anything unusual or out of place and strengthened the wards on the Manor, he just couldn't sleep. He was afraid that if he fell asleep alone, the nightmares would haunt him again. He already missed Ginny and couldn't stop thinking about her. He wanted to go back to her apartment but decided against it. It was time that he get used to living alone again. After hours in bed trying to sleep, he finally resorted to taking a sleeping draught and a dreamless draught which to his delight, were effective.

* * *

The next morning, Draco was awoken early by a house elf whom he had ordered to last night. He got out of his black silk sheets and elegant four poster bed and walked to his bathroom that was even bigger than Ginny's living room itself. At the thought of Ginny, he was immediately filled by excitement to see her again and quickly took a shower. Once he was ready, he put on a set of dark robes and pinned the Auror badge that Tonks had given him the day before. He examined himself in the huge mirror in satisfaction.

"I look quite exquisite and handsome in these!" exclaimed his reflection. Draco smirked and after putting on his cologne, he walked down the carpeted hallways, the portraits eyeing him inquisitively and making comments on his Auror badge and descended the huge, curved, marble staircase into the foyer, his heels clicking on the Italian, dark, marble tiles with every step he made. He walked to the oak double doors which were opened for him by a house elf and walked into the Italian style dining room, bathed in sunlight by the huge, wall length windows. It was a wonder how he still remembered his way around the huge manor.

"Master Malfoy," a house elf said as it bowed to him and pulled back Draco's chair for him. He sat down, spread his napkin on his lap and asked for the Daily Prophet. The house elf handed it to him, which Draco snatched from the house elf's scrawny hands in disgust. He looked at the front page and immediately saw his photo on it which was looking stoic and serious, ocassionally sneering, accompanied by the headlines that said: 'Draco Malfoy: Heroic Auror'. He raised a blonde eyebrow at the cocky headline. Rita Skeeter must have written this article, he thought as he read the article that was somehow accurate save for a few exaggerations.

He turned to the next page, feeling proud that he was little by little rebuilding his life, and what he saw on the next page served to please him even more. A photo of Avery which was looking very nervous was on the page. The headline read 'Avery, former Death Eater recieves Dementor's Kiss." He didn't read the article. He was already satisfied and pleased. After that, he ate his breakfast quickly and soon after, apparated for the Ministry.

When he arrived at the Ministry, heads turned his way immediately as they greeted him and smiled at him and ocassionally hearing squeals of delight from various female workers in the Ministry. He smiled inwardly to himself as he walked to the lifts where he caught sight of the red head he had been craving to see entering a lift. He jogged to the lift just in time to stop the gate from closing. He looked at Ginny, who was smiling at him as he entered the lift. As soon as the lift was moving, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him roughly, smirking as he leaned closer to her so his mouth was hovering over hers.

"I missed you last night," he said as he brought his lips to her, kissing her hungrily, losing themselves in their torrid kiss, only pulling away when the operator announced they were on their destined floor. They pulled away reluctantly, smiling like idiots as they straightened out their robes and walked out together into the Auror's Department This, Draco decided, would definitely be a very interesting job.

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you think? Hope you liked it! Actually, I've already completed this story before (It contained only 11 chapters) but because of the encouraging reviews thats coming in I've decided to edit the last few chapters and make it longer and more interesting, I hope! So it will probably take a while before I complete this and I hope you'll support me all the way!

And of course thank you to my reviewers who're keeping me going!

beckysue2: I'm glad you liked it! I was hoping that chapter would surprise my readers!

Catnipob: Actually, I didn't know which death eater to choose for that role but since Avery didn't have a big role in the books and would be easier to make an interesting character out of him, I chose him. And about Harry, I think he's sweet that way. And yeah I liked the Ginny stopping Draco part too!

kimarachaos: Thanks so much! I'm glad you think so!

angelica: Thanks! hint: In my mind, i think the story's going to have a lot more drama later on. winks

Robin: I feel so honoured that my story is one of your faves! Will Draco be on the take down of Bella and Lucius? Well, we'll have to wait and see!

Chicago Is so 2 Years Ago: I'm happy that you liked it!

Prrowcat: Yeah I was hoping it would be unpredictable and surprising! Thanks yeah!

lemonwedges4: Thank you!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** Hey to all my lovely readers! Sorry it took me so long to update, exams are still going on so yeah. This chapter was written in quite a hurry so I apologise if there are so many errors or if you don't find it to your liking. And oh many thanks for those who left reviews for Chapter 11 yeah!

Disclaimer: Everything familiar in this story is owned by the wonderful JK Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"This is getting us nowhere," Ginny sighed as she slumped onto the sofa in their office. It was already 10pm and she, Harry, Ron, Draco and Tonks were still at the Ministry, discussing the Malfoy and Lestrange search. They had thought about all the clues that they have managed to collect but the clues added up to nothing. Clues that consisted of several people from different villages that came forward only to say that they caught glimpses of a man with long, blonde hair and a woman with some crazy hairstyle. Really, that could be anyone.

"Draco, maybe you should make a list of all the likely places your father would go to," Tonks said as she massaged her temple. The search was really getting kind of lame and there were no threats or dangerous happenings as of yet. It had been almost three weeks since Avery received the kiss and there were no death eaters that came up to murder or hurt anyone as protest. That would've at least been some help.

Draco rolled his eyes. "I've done that, Tonks. But he goes to many places that I don't have the slightest idea about."

"Maybe we should just close this case for the time being. It's beginning to get tiresome," Ron said, placing his feet on his desk and crossing them at the ankles. They all stared at him.

"You can't just close a case because it's getting 'tiresome', Ron," Ginny snapped.

"We should move on to the other cases then, newer ones," he said in a bored voice.

"There are no other cases," she said. It was true anyway. Ever since the fall of the Dark Lord, extremely dangerous and risky situations that demanded heavy duty auror work rarely came up. The cases that did come up these days could be easily handled by the junior aurors themselves.

"Then we could all use a vacation," Ron said. "That way Hermione would get off my back about me always being at work and never having time for her." Among the three other people in the room, Harry was the only one who smiled at his comment, the three were too busy gaping at him, especially the red headed lady in the room. She was glaring holes at Ron, who didn't seem to care and the others could immediately sense the irritation and tension emanating from the siblings. Tonks quickly spoke in hope that she would be able to steer the two away from arguing.

"Maybe we should all go home," she said lamely. But no one seemed to have heard her as they watched Ginny open her mouth to retaliate to Ron's comment.

"Dark wizards are out there, probably planning the rise of a new bloody Voldemort and all you can bloody think about is a vacation?" She snapped in a tone so cold that the temperature in the room dropped probably 30 degrees.

"Well, I'm not the one using my job as a means to be closer to my so called 'boyfriend'," Ron said, drawing quotation marks in the air with his fingers as he said the last word while rolling his eyes. Harry and Tonks turned their heads to Ginny so fast that they thought their heads would snap as they saw Ginny's cheeks reddening in anger. She was so angry that it was a wonder that smoke wasn't coming out of her nose and ears. Draco looked down to the floor, annoyed and embarassed that the reason of their argument was once again him.

"Fuck you," she said through gritted teeth.

"Oh I'm sure you're getting a mighty lot of that lately, Ginny," Ron said as he took his feet off the table and he straightened in his seat to look her in the eye. Draco's head snapped up in anger at Ron's comment. That was way out of line, Draco thought, and then, all of a sudden, Ginny did something that surprised everyone in the room, even Ron; especially Ron. She burst into tears; not the kiddy kind of bursting into tears; the kind of crying that you know was because she was hurt.. Draco cringed inwardly with guilt. He wanted to approach her and take her in his arms and just get away from here but he knew Ginny didn't like that. She didn't like running away and walking out of arguments; even if she was already crying. Tonks and Harry sat watching the scene in awe. How could what had been a discussion on death eaters turn into a heated, dramatic argument between two siblings, all in just five minutes?

"You're really never going to accept this, aren't you?" she asked, her voice throaty from the crying. Upon hearing her question, Ron turned to glare at Draco.

"No," he said with a finality.

And with that, Ron got up and stormed out of the room, leaving two shocked people, a man who was feeling enormously guilty and a crying woman who was hurt and angry.

* * *

"Draco, this must be really hard for you, I'm so sorry," Ginny said as she lay on the couch with her head on Draco's lap.

"It's as much as my fault as it is yours, so don't worry about it," he said. He sounded confident and unworried but inside, Draco was overwhelmed with guilt and uncertainty. He didn't know what to do. He didn't like seeing Ginny suffer because of her insufferable git of a brother. Ginny's breathing was even now, and he knew she was asleep but he didn't have the heart to move and go back home to the Manor and leave her here alone so he stayed and for the first time that night, he began to feel relaxed and at home. He looked at Ginny's fair face as he stroked her blazing red hair. She's beautiful, he thought as he ran his thumb over her soft, red lips and it was at that moment that he realized that he wanted this forever; he wanted her forever. He decided then, that if he wanted their relationship to last, he would have to get on the good side of bloody Ronald Weasley.

* * *

The next morning, Draco and a very puffy-eyed and groggy Ginny walked into their office together. Harry who was reading the Daily Prophet, looked up at them as they entered. Upon meeting Ginny's sore eyes that showed hurt and uncertainty, he gave her a concerned smile which she, thankfully, returned. Ron, however, did not look up as he appeared to be glaring in concentration into his mug of coffee. The silence in the room was almost deafening when Tonks entered and greeted them a 'Good Morning' a little too cheerfully. She immediately sensed the tension hanging in the room and she knew that whatever it is that was going on between these two siblings, they had to work things out and end it.

"Ginevra, Ronald, my office please," she said, her voice authorative and clear. Harry and Draco looked up as Ron and Ginny reluctantly got up from their seats and followed Tonks into her office. Draco sighed. Again, this was his bloody fault. He heard the door to Tonks' office click shut as he buried his face in his hands and sighed frustratedly.

"Don't tell me you didn't see this coming," Harry said but not unkindly. Draco growled.

"I didn't see any of this coming. I didn't expect that Ginny and I would..." he paused as he searched for the right word, "would be together."

"But you knew that somehow there would be people who won't approve of your...relationship, right?" Harry asked.

"Of course I knew!" he snapped. "It's Ginny Weasley we're talking about here, Potter. You don't just forget that she has six huge brothers who would throttle me to death if I so much as pull a strand of hair on her pretty head."

"Actually, the fact that you even thought of dating her would have been enough to make them hurt you," Harry said calmly. Draco glared at him. "They just haven't because they don't know yet."

"You're not exactly helping, Potter," he snapped.

"I didn't know you were asking for my help," Harry said, shrugging. Draco growled in frustration again.

"I'm not," he said. Harry raised his eyebrows, his lips curling as he fought back a smile. "Okay maybe I am. Don't look at me like that! It's just that I've never gone through this before alright. I've never felt so guilty in my life. How do I get on the good side of that bloody git anyway?"

Harry didn't fight back his smile as he grinned this time. He had never seen Draco so unsettled and he didn't know how much Draco cared for Ginny until now. It seemed to him that Draco was really determined to keep their relationship. "You start by not calling him names behind his back."

"It's inevitable, Potter. If he had just accepted the fact that we were dating in the first place then this would have never happened," Draco said.

"You don't know how he feels," Harry said. He looked him in the eye as he said, "Imagine a loved one, your mother, let's say, falls in love with Mr. Weasley, how would you feel?"

A look of revoltion spread on Draco's face as he shuddered in horror at the thought. "That is just about the sickest idea you've ever had, Potter."

"See?" Harry said as he leaned back in his chair. "That's how Ron feels about you and Ginny."

Draco tilted his head to one side as realization dawned over him. He never thought of it that way and how Potter had put it, the situation began to make more sense and if he really thought about it, and if did happen, which he hoped would never happen, he would be as mad as Ron if he found out his mother was dating Mr. Weasley. Wait, this is only how Ron feels. What about Potter? He's Ginny's ex-boyfriend for Merlin's sake. How did he feel about all this and why was he even giving him advices? He voiced out his thoughts.

"What about you? How do you feel about this?" Draco asked. If Harry was surprised by the question, he hid it quite well. He shrugged.

"Ginny is an adult. She's strong and smart and I know she wouldn't get herself into a relationship she knows she can't handle. I trust her judgement," he said. "But keep in mind that if you do hurt her, you've got me plus six huge brothers to face," he added and then suddenly laughed light-heartedly. Draco raised an eyebrow. Just how weird can Potter get? He shook his head as he turned to the stack of parchments on his desk.

* * *

"You two, sit," Tonks ordered Ron and Ginny as soon as the door clicked shut. The two obeyed as Tonks eyed them warily. "Whatever argument or war you two have on raging, you better end it now."

Ginny sat straighter. "Tonks, I'm not the one with the problem. It's my dear brother here that's got the problem."

"Well Tonks, you tell my 'dear' sister," he said, his voice dripping with venom, "that it's that boyfriend of hers thats the cause of all this."

Ginny turned to glare at Ron, looking him straight in the eye. "Tonks, please tell this git that if he had just accepted our relationship like an ideal brother would do in the first place, then this would have never happened."

"Oh Tonks will you please, please tell this little chit of a girl here that if she had never dated him in the first place then all of this would never have happened!" Ron snapped as he and Ginny stared holes into each other's eyes.

"For Merlin's sake, I'm NOT AN OWL!" Tonks yelled as she stood up, her patience wavering. "Ronald, what's your problem with Draco anyway?"

Ron snapped his head towards Tonks direction. "Oh I'm so sorry that I don't like your bloody git of a cousin, Tonks," he snapped. Ginny gasped. A look of anger spread on Tonk's features and when she spoke, she spoke every word slowly with anger and warning. Ron had crossed the line.

"I am still your Head of Auror, Mr. Weasley. You will not talk to me that way. Take this as a warning. I have tolerated your hurtful comments to Ginny and now, myself, long enough. You are very close to losing your job, Mr. Weasley but I will give you another chance because I know this is just a temporary change in your attitude. I do not want to hear any more of you and your sister's arguments and we will never have this conversation again. Is that clear?"

Ginny felt herself cringe with guilt. Now, she had put Ron's job on the line. She glanced at Ron, wishing that he would look at her so she could at least show him that she was sorry but he didn't look at her. He just stared hard at Tonks, ears red.

"Crystal," he replied.

"Very well, you're dismissed," Tonks said and at that, walked out of Tonk's office immediately.

Sighing, Ginny stood up and looked at Tonks sadly.

"Tonks, I'm so sorry this is happening," she said.

"Ginny, he just needs time. Both of you need to talk about it, no, make that the three of you," Tonks said in a gentle voice. Ginny nodded and after giving Tonks a small smile, she walked out of Tonks' office, only to be greeted by two gaping men looking at her for an explanation as to why Ron, again, was cursing and storming out of the office. She couldn't take it anymore. Why couldn't Ron understand? Anger and frustration began to course through her veins and because she didn't want to break down, show weakness here in front of Draco and Harry anymore, she hurried out of the office and apparated away to Merlin-knows-where.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** Here's chapter 13. Thanks for the reviews for chapter 12. Won't be able to update in a few days though. Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: Copyright of JK Rowling.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

Ginny sat on a desk in a small room she rented in an inn in Hogsmeade. It had been three hours since she left the ministry, and when she thought of fleeing, Hogsmeade was the first place that came to her mind. Maybe Ron was right about that break; she really needed time to think and Hogsmeade, being the peaceful, little village it was, was the perfect place to think. She had already written Tonks saying that she was going to take a break for a short while, at least one night. She didn't tell them where she was and she told them not to worry and try to find her.

She got up and sat on the bed, the matress squeaking under her weight as she looked out the window that offered her a view of what had been her home for 7 years: Hogwarts School of Magic and Wizardry. She was immediately overwhelmed with nostalgia as memories of her school years flooded back to her. The first memory being that of her first year; when a dark diary found its way among her possessions and she was used by the Dark Lord. A shudder ran through her spine as she remembered being awoken by Harry in the cold, stone dungeons that was the Chamber of Secrets and she remembered that ever since that moment, she had fallen even more in love with Harry. But through the years, the feeling had been one sided and she had moved on, dating other guys while he ran around chasing Cho Chang until Ginny's 5th year. The year the Boy-Who-Lived finally got to his senses and realized he loved her and then they became the Golden Couple. But the relationship was short lived. After Dumbledore's death, Harry had broken up with her saying that he didn't want Voldemort to see her as a target. Ginny had relented, although heavy-heartedly. She knew his intentions were for the best and she thought that perhaps after the war, they could give their love another shot. But that never happened, Ginny didn't wait; she moved on but never dated any other guys. It just didn't feel right that she dated other guys while she thought Harry was probably waiting or planning a move to relive their past but much to her relief, he didn't. Instead, he had visited her one night, not to propose or anything, but to tell her that he his feelings for Cho Chang were reignited and that Cho was feeling the same way. Ginny could still remember how his apologetic and guilty look turned into sheer elation when she told him that she didn't feel that way for him anymore and that it was perfectly alright with her. Since then, Harry had turned back to being one of her older brothers; just like old times. Just the way she loved him.

After that, seeing as Ginny didn't have anymore thoughts or decisions to contemplate, she began focusing on her job as an Auror. She fought and trained her way to the top; competing with Harry and Ron until Tonks and the Ministry promoted them to Senior Aurors and it was then that she had become obsessed with her job, even resorting to hunting down and capturing the remaining death eaters during her spare time. She stuck to her routines and everything was stable until Draco Malfoy entered the picture. She had been furious and she had treated him coldly but somehow, between their heated arguments and time spent together, she had fallen for him, even though she didn't want to admit it at first. Everything was bliss after that, until Ron entered the bloody picture and here she was now, hurt and furious and all alone in a motel room getting all emotional. This was what she hated; being emotional and here she thought that Harry breaking up with her was the worst thing that could happen to her in the world. She hated what was happening around her now.

Ginny was pulled out of her reverie when her chest began to ache. She inhaled sharply as she had seemed to have forgotten to breathe when she was so deep into her thoughts.She stood up, grabbed her cloak and walked out of the room. She really needed a walk.

* * *

"Could this day get any worse?" Draco growled as he read the letter Tonks had just handed him before she left the ministry. He read Ginny's elegant, curly handwriting for the third time and muttered every revealing spell he knew, looking for clues that would give away her location. But nothing came up. 

"She'll be back, don't worry about her," Harry said as he neatly stacked parchment on one side of his desk.

"How come you're always so calm and seem so unworried whenever it comes to Ginny?" Draco snapped.

"Of course I'm worried. This is the first time she's done this but I know her. She can protect herself and wherever she went, it's probably a quiet place where she can think," Harry said calmly, taking his cloak from the closet in their office. "It's late, you should just go home. She'll show up in probably a day or two."

"Ron Weasley is a bloody prat," Draco said as he slipped on his dark cloak.

"Can't agree with you more on that one," Harry said as they walked out of their office and to the apparition points. He was really getting rather tired of Ron's attitude. He's never been like this before, out of line and unable to control his feelings. Ron must really hate the bloke.

* * *

"Ronald!" Hermione called out. She had just gotten home from her shift at St. Mungo's. No response. She walked to the kitchen where she saw Ron sitting at the dining table, a bottle of firewhisky in his hand. His face was etched with anger and his ears were as red as tomatoes. Hermione sighed. He must have had another argument with Ginny about Draco. She approached him quietly and sat down on a chair across him. She took the bottle of firewhisky out of his hand and set it on the table. 

"Do you know that Ginny's nowhere to be found?" Hermione asked in a gentle tone. Harry had dropped by her office at St. Mungo's to tell her the past few day's events before she headed home. Ron looked up at her, his expression softened for a fleeting moment at her question. He must have really hurt her so much that she fled. This was the first time Ginny had done this. His heart squeezed as he suddenly felt sorry for his sister but thoughts of the day's events came back to him and he was angered once more.

"I almost lost my job, Mione," he snapped.

"You're close to losing your sister, Ron," she said.

"Are you on her side then?" Ron asked coldly.

"For Merlin's sake, I'm not on anyone's side, Ronald!" Hermione said. "But why can't you just give them a chance?"

"She'll only end up getting hurt by that bastard. Prevention is better than cure, Hermione. You as a healer should know that!"

"She's 21 years old! You can't treat her like she's 12 forever! If she gets hurt, she'll stand up on her two feet and give Draco what he deserves."

A silence hung in the room. What Hermione said was true. Ginny was more than capable of hexing anyone who angers her into oblivion. He couldn't give them a chance because there was something about Draco that didn't make him trust him.

"Fine, then," Ron said. Hermione smiled. Finally he was getting to his senses. "I won't talk to her until their relationship is officially over." Hermione's smile immediately disappeared from her face; a look of annoyance replacing her smile. She shook her head in disappointment as she stood up and walked to their bedroom. Hopeless, she thought. Ron Weasley is just hopeless.

* * *

Draco apparated into Malfoy Manor and landed in the foyer of the mansion, just in time before the storm began, immediately greeted by Lotty the House Elf, who caught Draco's cloak and outer robes as he shrugged them off. 

"Mas-master Malfoy," a very nervous, wide-eyed, shaking Lotty said, looking up at Draco. Draco furrowed his eyebrows.

"What's wrong, Lotty?" he asked. His heart suddenly thumping in his chest as he sensed the house-elf's fear. Only one person can elicit that kind of fear from the houseelves. The house elf coninued to look at him nervously with those wide, teary eyes. "Lotty, I'm ordering you to tell me what's wrong!" He yelled impatiently but suddenly the house elf was tossed across the room by an invisible power. The house elf whimpered, got up and scurried away in fear. Draco looked around him. He already knew who did it; he just had to find him and confront him.

"Hard day at the Ministry, son?" drawled Lucius Malfoy's rich, cold voice. Draco shuddered as he followed the sound and his gaze rested on his father's emerging form from the darkness of the foyer. He tried to hide his fear and anxiety, but his body was betraying him. He knew the color from his face had drained and he was perspiring like hell. Flashbacks of being tortured by this man he called father for so long came back to him. He thought he was prepared for this. He knew that by moving back to the Manor, this would probably happen. It was only a matter of time. He had played out this scene in his mind a million times; how he would fight his father and capture him and surrender him to the Ministry; but now that they were face to face, Draco couldn't so much as think of anything to say. He swallowed the lump forming in his throat as he glared at the smug face of Lucius Malfoy and when he spoke, he spoke with utter confidence and coldness that he surprised himself.

"Finally had the guts to come out of hiding, Lucius?" he said, almost spitting out his father's name. Lucius stuck his nose higher in the air so that he was looking down on Draco in a sneer. Then his face broke into a cruel smile.

"What? Are you going to run back to the Ministry and that little team of aurors of yours and report me?" He said calmly but coldly.

"I'll do everything it takes to put you into Azkaban," Draco said through gritted teeth as he glared at Lucius through narrowed eyes.

"Even risk the life of your little girlfriend?" Lucius said, his lips curling into an grin.

Draco's eyes widened as worry and fear engulfed him. How did he know about her?

"You don't even know where she is right now, don't you?" Draco's breath caught and a lump began to form in his throat again, his mouth turning dry. Does Lucius know where she is? Has he got her? Has he done anything to her? Questions ran through Draco's mind as he stood there, glaring holes into his father's smirking face that he wanted to hex so much.

"Where is she?" Draco asked in a growl.

"Ah my son, I do not know," Lucius said. "But if you mention anything of me or your aunt and uncle to the Ministry, trust me when I say that I will find her and I will kill her."

"What do you want?" Draco asked, his voice a little high-pitched much to his disgust.

"It's what I don't want, Draco," Lucius drawled. "I do not want to go into Azkaban, as you very well know."

"Then why show up at all? You were already doing a very good job at hiding," Draco said.

"I'm taking you with me. You will join me in the uprise of the Death Eaters where you belong. This is your chance to lead them, lead us to victory, Draco. Our chance to avenge our Dark Lord."

"What?" Draco said exasperatedly. "Voldemort is dead. Building up an army of Death Eaters is useless. Who do you think you're defending? You're only wasting your time and effort."

Lucius' face hardened in anger. "What have these insolent blood traitors been feeding you, boy?" He shook his head. "You are aware, that if you refuse, you are putting the lives of Ginevra Weasley and those around her on the line. I have already assembled an army of Death Eaters that can bring them down in one raid or," he paused, "I can do the honors myself."

Draco remained silent. He was feeling lost and confused at the moment. He didn't want to become a Death Eater again. His life now was, if not perfect, happy and changed but now, his father was forcing him back into his past. The past he had always feared and never wanted to go back to.

"Meet me at Salazar Slytherin's Mansion at midnight with your answer," Lucius said. "And it better not be a 'No'."

Draco felt like his heart was being stabbed over and over again as he made his decision.

"There is no need," he said, the anger and fury evident in his voice. "I accept." He felt like each artery and vein in his body was being cut off as he said those two words. He knew deep down in his heart that he was not only betraying the ministry and Ginny; he was betraying himself. But this was a choice he had to make. He couldn't risk Ginny's life, and the lives of those around her who he'd begun to see as his own friends. A flash of lightning lit the dark mansion for a fleeting moment followed by a roll of thunder.

"Excellent," Lucius said, grinning. "I give you two days to straighten yourself right before I present you to the Death Eaters as their new leader. Do not attempt to thwart me, Draco." And with that, Lucius Malfoy apparated away, leaving a very broken and angry Draco to thrash and scream his lungs out in the dark and vast mansion as a storm raged in the heavens above him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** My exams are almost over! Just two days to go! Thanks to my reviewers and your encouraging reviews. Here's chapter 14 for you!

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Draco sat anxiously on the couch in Ginny's living room, waiting for her to come back home. After his father had called, he immediately apparated into Ginny's apartment. He wasn't expecting to be able to but he tried anyway and found himself in her living room and he realized that she had changed the wards around her apartment. He was gladly surprised about that but the emptiness of the apartment that greeted him left him cold.

What was he going to tell Ginny when she comes back? He can't just tell her that he's leaving her because his sorry excuse of a father came by to say hello and asked him to lead the Death Eaters for a useless uprise. Leaving her? Was he really leaving her? Yes, he thought to himself, but even he was unconvinced. How can he leave her? She's the only right thing in his life. Lucius Malfoy had to get in his way again. How he hated him.

_I don't have a choice_, he thought. If he refuses his father, he puts the lives of Ginny and the people around her on the line, people he had begun to see as his own friends. _Except for that prat, Ron_, he thought bitterly. But Ginny loves them, and taking away anything Ginny loved was the last thing on his list. Did he really care for her that much? Why was he so taken with this girl? He used to see her as his inferior; as a pureblood traitor; a mudblood loving, naive little girl and a year ago, if anyone told him that he and Ginny were the perfect couple, he would have smacked that person to hell and laugh. But now, that was he wanted everyone to accept and say; that they **are** the perfect couple.

Then he thought about the Death Eaters and the uprise of the Dark Side. He shuddered as images of the masked and hooded witches and wizards flashed in his mind. The Dark Mark on his arm had disappeared when the Dark Lord died but every now and then, he would imagine it stinging and then his blood would turn cold and he would be so immersed with fear that he wasn't able to move. Now that he thought about it, it happened most whenever he was in the Manor. He knew that something dark and evil was lurking there at the Manor, unseen and unknown of; that was why he never brought Ginny there; no matter how tempting it was to lay her on his king sized bed and silken sheets. He always checked the Manor for anything unusual or out of place but then again, the Manor itself had always been mysterious and so full of secrets. He never liked it there without his mother.

He sat there, thinking and waiting until finally, he drifted off to a dreamless slumber.

It wasn't until he heard a shuffling noise coming from the fireplace that he woke up. He looked up and stood up at the sight of Ginny brushing dust off her robes, unaware of his presence. Draco took a moment to just look at her, her tall figure that was curvy in all the right places, her fair skin dotted with freckles, her beautiful face framed by her flaming red hair. She was beautiful just like that. He smiled.

Ginny suddenly felt like she was being stared at, and sure enough, when she looked up, she saw the person she most wanted to see: Draco Malfoy. She smiled and quickly ran up to him and brought his head down to her face to give him an urgent, needy kiss. Draco hesitated a bit, but the heat and passion overwhelmed him and he kissed her back. He pulled her up to him, wrapping her legs around his waist as he held her by the waist. He laid her down on the couch, their kisses getting hotter and hotter by the second. How could he even think of leaving her when she kept on doing this to him? And then he realized what he was here for in the first place. He opened his eyes, and quickly but reluctantly stood up, leaving a confused and slightly hurt Ginny on the couch. She immediately sat straight when she saw Draco's urgent, panicked look. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"What's wrong, Draco?" she asked. She watched Draco's expression turn from gentle and confused to hard and determined.

"Red, we can't do this anymore," he blurted. Ginny's eyebrows rose.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked, the hurt evident in her voice. It was breaking Draco to see the hurt in her eyes but he remained adamant. He needed to end this.

"That means I'm breaking up with you, Weasley," he snapped. Ginny gasped as her eyes widened, taking note of the way he had adressed her and the burstful way he spoke to her.

"What?" Ginny asked exasperatedly. This time, she too, stood up and faced him, anger and slight confusion etched on her face. Draco felt a pang of pride and respect for her. She was hurt but she was taking this like a queen.

"You heard me," Draco said. "I'm breaking up with you," he said each word slowly as if he was teaching a child. Ginny felt her anger rising. How could he do this after everything they went through? After the way she had defended him?

"Fine," Ginny snapped. "But the least you can do for me now is to explain as to why you're having this little change in attitude."

"I don't need to explain myself to you, Red," Draco said. Ginny raised an eyebrow. "I can't stand your brother's temperaments and I hate being the reason of your fights."

"This is about my brother?" Ginny asked exasperatedly. "Will it kill you to try and make an effort to get along with him?"

Draco hated that about her. The way she always managed to contradict him somehow. But then again, he also loved that about her.

"This isn't about him, Ginny. I just don't like the way our relationship is hitting off right now."

"What's so wrong about it?"

"Everything," he yelled.

Ouch. That hurt. Ginny fought the tears that were forming in her eyes as she swallowed the lump in her throat and then the most unexpected thing happened. The back of hand made contact with his cheek really hard that his head turned sideways. Ginny could see the mark of her hand darkening against his pale face but did not regret doing it. She looked at him through narrowed eyes and through gritted teeth, she said, "Get out of my house."

Draco turned to look at her, fighting the urge to put his hand to his face where she had just backhandded him. It was fucking painful. He looked at her with what he hoped appeared to her to be anger and hate.

_If only you knew the real reason I'm doing this,_ he thought and with one last look, he apparated away with a loud 'pop'. Ginny took a deep but shaky breath and then, without a warning, she collapsed onto the couch, crying her eyes out. She punched the couch over and over, screaming. She took hold of the vase on the coffee table and threw it against the door, shattering into little pieces.

Meanwhile, Draco was leaning against the wall just outside her apartment. He closed his eyes, pain squeezing at his heart as he listened to the broken cries of the only woman he loved. After hearing something hard hit against the door and moments later, the shatter of glass, he briskly brushed the tears that he had unconsciously shed and walked a few distances away from her door to apparate to the Manor without her hearing.

* * *

That evening, Draco sat on the chair behind his desk in his office, a glass of whisky in his hand, trying to numb the pain he was feeling inside as he sat thinking. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. It was inevitable. He had rebuilt his life little by little and now, it was crumbling back into pieces. He knew Ginny was beyond mad but he was glad that she was. That way, her anger at him would make her stay away from him and that would keep her alive. He sighed despite of himself. He couldn't help but think that it wasn't supposed to end this way. It wasn't supposed to end at all. He rubbed the cool glass against his sore cheek and couldn't help but feel a little bit proud of her. She was one bloody hell of a fighter that Ginny. But then he remembered the sound of her cries and screams, so broken and hurt and his heart squeezed again. He didn't mean to make her break down like that, he just wanted to make her angry at him so she would stay away from him.

He drained his glass and stood up to refill it but before he could, he heard a shuffling noise from the fireplace, he looked to see the form of a very curvaceous woman stepping out of the fireplace. Dark wavy hair, long red nails, skin-tight robes and plunging neckline that showed off her body could only mean one person: Pansy Parkinson. He looked at the woman in front of him and couldn't help but think how cheap she looked. Everything about her, from her thick make up to her scant clothing, disgusted Draco, although he was pretty distracted about that plunging neckline. He didn't smile or greet her.

"Draco," she said approaching him, her arms spread wide open expecting him to embrace her but when he didn't, she tiptoed to give him a kiss on the lips but Draco turned his head sideways. Pansy raised an eyebrow and shrugged, kissing him on the cheek instead. She then settled herself into Draco's chair behind his desk, placing her long legs on the desk and crossing them at the ankles, the split in the skirt of her robes revealing her fair, smooth skin.

Draco looked at her stoically, refilled his glass with whisky and after taking a gulpful, said, "What do you want?"

"Is that how you entertain your guests, Draco? Give me a glass of whatever your having first," she demanded. Draco relented and poured her a glass of whisky and levitated it to her. Anything to just get this little encounter over with so she could just go away and leave him alone. She took hold of the glass and drained it in one gulp, not even flinching at the burning sensation the alcohol caused in her throat. She set down the empty glass on his desk and smiled seductively.

"You've had your drink, now tell me why you're here," Draco said in a low, dangerous voice. Her heady, strong perfume was almost choking as she stood up, walking to him as she sat on the edge of the table. She pulled Draco by his robes closer to her so that he was in between her legs, running her hands over his hard, muscled chest. She leaned closer, nibbling at his ear as she breathed into his ear, "Your father sent me, Draco. Told me to help you loosen up a bit." She giggled. Draco filled with loath. He hated giggling girls; unless it was Ginny who was giggling.

At the thought of Ginny, Draco grabbed both her hands and pushed her slightly away from him, giving her an angry look. Pansy laughed shrilly, like a hag; very unlike Ginny's bell-like elegant laugh.

"My, my, your father was right. You are tense, Draco," she said, her eyes twinkling with amusement. "Let go of my hands, Draco. I can do better things with them," she said, smiling seductively at him. Draco narrowed his eyes at her and Pansy wriggled her wrists out of Draco's wrist as she jumped at him and immediately kissed him on the lips, running her toungue along his mouth to gain entrance, her right hand moving down to his crotch, taking note of the heat building up there. Draco's mind kept telling him to push her away, but his body was betraying him by responding to Pansy's erotic touches. He mustered all the the energy he had to push Pansy away and what he saw when he opened his eyes made him quickly forget Pansy was touching him and he shoved her off the desk, leaving her whimpering on the floor.

"Ginny, it's not what you think," he said quickly, walking to Ginny who was standing next to the fireplace, arms crossed and a fiery look in her eyes.

"Don't come near me," she warned, taking a few steps back as he approached her. He halted, feeling wounded at her expression. "I come here to convince you to take back your decision and to fight for us and this is what I get?" Ginny asked in a low and dangerous voice. Pansy, who was still on the floor, looked at the scene in front of her amusingly and smirked. The Weaselette and the Slytherin Prince were a couple? How unusual.

"Gin, it's not like that, let me explain," Draco said. He was feeling so helpless and guilty but most of all, he felt so angry with himself for giving in to Pansy.

"No, no," she said, waving her hand casually as if to dismiss the thought, "Like you said, you don't have to explain anything to me, Draco. I'm just so sorry that I was stupid enough to think that you were just maybe having some kind of brain delusion or something earlier. Obviously, I was wrong." She looked towards Pansy's direction and glared at her. She looked at Pansy with loath from her toes and up until she met her blue eyes. Pansy smiled sweetly at Ginny who raised her eyebrows in disgust. She took out her wand to apparate but before she could, Draco grabbed her lower arm tightly.

"Ginny, will you please fucking wait for a minute and bloody let me explain?" he pleaded but the look of loathing, anger and pain in Ginny's once warm, brown eyes and her set jaw was enough to make him loosen his grip on her arm. She shrugged him off roughly, causing him to stumble a little and with that she apparated away. There was only one person she could go to and know would understand her: Harry Potter.

* * *

**Copyright of JK Rowling**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:** Here's chapter 15 for you. I never expected this story to get this far, it was supposed to end like three chapters ago but I got carried away and so inspired by your reviews that I decided to make it longer. Thank you for the reviews and thanks for the 5000+ hits, 19 alerts and 6 favorites.

**Thank you so, so much!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Draco stared at the place where Ginny had just been moments before she apparated. He could still remember the emotions in her eyes, the anger, the hate and the pain. It wasn't supposed to come to this. It was supposed to be all over once he had broken up with her in her apartment; she wasn't supposed to see this; what she saw wasn't even supposed to happen. If Pansy hadn't arrived and made things even worse, she wouldn't have had to see that. That's right, if Pansy hadn't come. Anger filled Draco as he inhaled the lingering scent of Ginny in the air before turning around slowly to face Pansy, who was straightening out her robes from her fall. She looked up at him once she noticed he had turned to face her and smirked.

"Well, well, Draco. What have you done this time to make that mudblood loving little girl so upset?" she asked casually, crossing her arms and smirking. Draco walked up to her in long, angry strides as he grabbed her by her arms and shook her, glaring holes into her face.

"Don't call her that," he hissed dangerously. Fear flashed in Pansy's eyes. Never had she seen him this angry and infuriated before. He must really like the girl if he was so easily infuriated by people merely calling her names. She tried to wriggle out of Draco's grasp.

"Let go of me! You're hurting me, Draco!" she yelled but Draco did nothing but tighten his grip on her even more as he glared at her through narrowed eyes. Pansy whimpered.

"Why did Lucius send you?" he asked angrily.

"I already told you, Draco! He thinks that you need the right people around you if you're going to lead us," she said. Draco saw the panic and fear in her eyes and released her roughly, walking to his desk and pouring himself a glass of whisky.

"He's got one hell of a judgement if he thinks you're one of the 'right' people," he sneered, taking a sip out of his glass. Pansy tried to hide the hurt she felt at his comments by changing the topic.

"Draco, you're going to lead us whether you like it or not. If not you, then no one else will or can. You're the only one fit for the job," she said.

"Why can't Lucius lead them himself?"he asked bitterly, refilling his now empty glass. "Surely he's even more powerful than I am."

Pansy grew silent. Draco turned to look at her, looking for the reason of her abrupt silence. "So? Are you going to tell me or not?" he asked, feeling irritated and impatient at the woman.

Pansy looked contemplative and unsure for a moment until she gathered her composure and after taking a deep breath, she said slowly as if she didn't like the words that were going to come out of her mouth, "The Dark Lord wants you to."

Draco looked at her in disbelief. Wasn't the Dark Lord dead? Or were the Death Eaters crazy enough to take orders from a mere portrait of him?

"You mean his portrait, right?" he asked mockingly. Pansy remained silent. Draco furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Right?" he asked again, this time more sternly.

"Draco, the Dark Lord is alive. Inhuman, but yes, alive," she said, her voice and face looking very serious. Draco stared at her and then laughed, almost cruelly.

"Enlighten me, Pansy," he said, smirking at her, "as to how the Dark Lord rose from the dead?" He was skeptical but deep inside, something was telling him Pansy was not in any way, joking.

"Draco, take this seriously, please. I'm not joking," she pleaded. One look into her eyes and Draco knew and believed that she was dead serious.

"But how did it happen? Potter, he killed him," Draco said.

"Yes, he did," Pansy replied. "Draco, has your father ever mentioned to you plans of another uprise?"

He began searching his mind and memories of his father torturing him flashed back in his mind.

_"Draco, you need to be strong!" Lucius growled, disappointed and outraged at the weakened and bloody form of his son on the floor._

_Crucio!" Lucius yelled and a spark of light flew out of his wand and hit Draco on the shoulder. Draco screamed in pain, clutching his sweaty and bloodied shoulder. Lucius snarled. "Do not show signs of weakness, son. You have great things in store for you that you do not know of."_

The flicker of fire in the fireplace brought him out of his short reverie. He turned to look at Pansy to reply. "No, but he once mentioned that I had great things in store for me that I didn't know of."

"Great things like this opportunity, Draco," she said. "All of this has been planned. Even his death was planned; Harry did not kill him, he merely reduced the Dark Lord to ashes; from which he rose again when the remaining horcrux was-"

"Horcrux?" Draco asked. "I thought Harry destroyed them all?"

"That's what everyone thought. But he's smarter than that. After finding out that Harry had found all his remaining horcruxes, he created a new one that was kept with Lucius at all times. It left him weak, but he was determined to keep himself alive; whether strong or weak; he just wanted to live."

"So my father rose him from his ashes?" he asked. The idea seemed quite far out, but being a wizard, he knew that really dark magic must have been involved.

"Yes, ancient dark magic," Pansy replied.

"Is he any stronger now?" he asked. He needed to know the strengths of what he was up against.

"Yes, again they used ancient dark magic. From what I've heard, they've been killing unicorns and phoenixes."

"But he's still not in his human form right?"

"No, he isn't. But he's powerful, Draco.He's always been, you know that."

"Why was this planned?"

"You know that the Dark Lord always wanted to be immortal. That and he wants to give you a chance to redeem yourself to him."

If that was what the Dark Lord wanted, then he was really in danger. The Dark Lord was not to be crossed twice, he knew that much.

Draco drained his glass of whisky in one gulp. "Do you need to stay here for the night?" he asked.

"Your father says to accompany you to Salazar Slytherin's manor tomorrow night. So I reckon yes," she replied.

"Make yourself at home then," he said and without a warning he disappeared with a loud 'pop'.

* * *

After what had happened, Draco hadn't expected to be able to apparate into Ginny's apartment again without difficulty but he had. He didn't even know why he was looking for her but he knew he had to see her one last time before he left for the Dark Side. Looking around the dark and empty apartment, he came to the conclusion that Ginny probably hadn't changed the wards because she probably hadn't gone straight home after disapparating from the manor. He went through a list of places he thought she would go to in his mind. _Potter's,_ he immediately thought. He quickly searched for Ginny's organizer in her room and when he found the black book, he flipped through the addresses and immediately found Harry's. Memorizing the address, he went to the fireplace, grabbed a handful of floo powder and flooed to Harry's apartment.

The familiar, spinning sensation of flooing gripped him until he felt his feet land on the ground. He didn't even bother to brush the soot off his robes as he was greeted by the sight of Ginny laying in Potter's arms, both asleep. Anger and jealousy overwhelmed him and as he started to move towards them to grab and shake Ginny away from Harry's embrace, the sound of someone clearing their throat caught his attention. He looked around to find the source of the sound and there, leaning against the doorway to the kitchen, stood Cho Chang, dressed in a silk nightrobe, looking at him with an expression as if to ask him what he was doing there. Then, she gestured for him to come into the kicthen with her.

Draco took a longing look at Ginny, the tracks of tears still evident on her cheeks, sleeping peacefully in the arms of her ex-boyfriend. He sighed frustratedly before walking into the kitchen, where he saw Cho pouring tea into a tea cup.

"Tea?" she asked politely without looking at him. Draco suddenly realized he had a slight headache from his drinks earlier and found the idea of a hot cup of tea inviting. He nodded. He wasn't sure if Cho saw him nod since she wasn't looking at him but she poured him a cup of tea anyway. She pushed the china towards him before taking a sip herself. Draco put the cup to his mouth and took a sip of tea and almost immediately regretted it, for the hot tea had scalded his toungue.

"Shit," he cursed. Cho raised her eyebrows in surprise as she set her teacup down. "No, no, the tea tastes fine. It's just hot," he explained quickly. Cho smiled and nodded. Draco lookd at her questioningly. "Aren't you going to ask why I'm here?" he asked.

"You hurt Ginny," she said. It was more of a statement than a question and it took Draco by surprise. He knew that already but being told that he did hurt her seemed to sting and tug at his heart and gut. "If you've come to win her back, I doubt there's the slightest chance you'll succeed."

Draco felt a pang in his heart. Again, he knew that already.

"Why do you let them sleep like that?" he asked bitterly, a snarl forming on his mouth.

"Why not?" she asked in a casual voice. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Well, in case you didn't know, they used to be the Golden Couple," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Cho let out a laugh. "How can I forget that?" she said. "That was the past. I know how Harry feels for her. He thinks of her as a sister and nothng else and I trust them both. Besides, if they were going to do anything fishy, they would've gone some other place to be alone."

Well that made sense. "But why did she come here? Why couldn't she go to Hermione or something?"

"You forget, Hermione lives with Ron," she said, taking a sip out of her tea. A silence hung in the air for a moment before Cho broke the ice. "Why did you really break up with her, Draco?" she asked. Draco looked up at her.

"I don't love her anymore," he said quickly and then suddenly realized how stupid and idiotic his answer was. Cho snorted and then laughed. She waved her hand dismissively in the air.

"Oh come on. You're not fooling anyone but yourself. You wouldn't be here if you didn't."

"Ok maybe I do. But that's not why I'm here. In fact I don't know why I'm here," he said. But suddenly, an idea came to his mind. "Cho, are you trustworthy?" he asked abruptly.

Cho looked at him curiously before slowly saying, "It depends on what you're going to tell me."

"I'm going to tell you the whole truth," Draco said. He needed someone to know everything that was happening to him, someone from the light side he could turn to if a situation demanded it. Like a secret-keeper and should anything unfortunate happen to him, he would have someone who could explain to Ginny his reasons for doing everything he did.

"What? Why me?" she asked.

"You're the only one I can trust right now. Please, hear me out," he said. Cho saw the pleading and desperate look in his eyes and decided to give him a chance. She took a deep breath.

"Alright. Spill," she said and the next minute, Draco was telling her all these things about his father and the Death Eaters and how the Dark Lord was still alive. She didn't want to believe anything he was saying but the pleading and dead serious look on his face convinced her to believe everything and when he was done, Cho was left shocked and speechless.

"You're not kidding, are you?" she managed to choke out. Draco noticed her face had paled.

"No, I'm not," he replied.

Cho took several deep breaths until she had regained her composure. She looked Draco in the eye.

"You realize you're making the same mistake Harry did?" she asked. Draco looked at her, confused. "You're leaving her because you want to protect her. That's bull and you know Ginny hates that."

"I used to think what Potter did was stupid but now that I know how it feels to have someone you love being threatened, I think its the best thing to do."

"Ginny won't wait for you. She'll move on."

"I know that. It's better that way," he said. Was it really better that way? He didn't know.

"And what happens when you face each other at war?" she asked.

"I don't want to think about that, ok," he said.

"Fine but you're going to have to at one point you know," she said. "What of your job at the Ministry? Are you letting Tonks down too?"

Draco sighed. He hadn't thought about his job and now that he had, he knew would have to quit it. He hated to let Tonks down but oh well, he had no choice.

"I'll quit first thing tomorrow," he replied.

"Are you really intent on doing this?" she asked worriedly. There was something about Cho that Draco found welcoming and warm, something that made him feel like he had a real friend in her, even if this was the first time they've really spoken to each other.

"I have no choice," he said. "And don't start and tell me that there's always a choice," he warned when she opened her mouth to speak and then pursed it shut at his warning. Then, his eyes brightened and he sat straighter, as if an idea had just struck him. "I know! I'll take her with me! She won't have to be a Death Eater, just like my mother wasn't," he said.

Cho looked at him in disbelief. "What? You can't just drag her off and make her turn her back on everybody she loves! That'll break her even more! That's about the most selfish thing you've said this evening, Draco!" she yelled. Thank Merlin she had cast a silencing charm over the kitchen before he told her the truth.

Draco slumped in his chair. "You're right. I'm an idiot for even thinking that." Draco looked back at her. "Are you sure I can trust you with my secret?"

Cho rolled her eyes. "Draco, what you just told me isn't exactly something I would shout out at the top of my lungs on the roof." Draco looked at her skeptically. "I would gladly do the Unbreakable Vow with you right here and now but we don't have a witness."

She was right. They can't wake Harry up, he would just hex Draco into oblivion and he didn't want that otherwise, Ginny and the rest of the world would just be there for the Death Eaters for the taking.

"Alright," Draco said. "I need to go." he said, standing up. Cho stood up too and followed him into the living room, where Draco took one last, long look at Ginny's beautiful face and after giving Cho of what seemed a farewell smile, he walked out of the apartment where he could apparate away without being heard.

* * *

**Copyright of JK Rowling.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: **I hope the story isn't boring you. Reviews are much appreciated, I get more inspired when I get to hear from you. Well anyway, here's Chapter 16!

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"Harry, please don't do anything stupid," Ginny told Harry as they entered the lifts in the Ministry. When Ginny had suddenly appeared at Harry's doorstep last night, eyes shining with unshed tears and face etched with sorrow and anger, he immediately felt extremely furious at Draco, expecially when Ginny explained to him and Cho in between sobs, what she had just seen. Seeing Ginny suffer and break down like that made both Harry and Cho's heart heavy with sympathy and Harry had vowed from that moment on, that he would be giving Draco Malfoy twice the pain he had caused Ginny.

Harry pretended not to hear Ginny and kept his gaze directly on the gate of the lifts; determined to give Draco if not a good beating; anything that would cause him pain. Ginny sighed, knowing that she wouldn't be able to dissuade Harry from what he wanted to do. She was angry, no, furious at Draco and right now, she felt nothing but loathe for him and she wanted him to hurt as much as she did. She just didn't want to make a scene and cause a riot in the ministry that would cost their jobs.

The lifts moved a little too fast for Ginny's liking for they were now at the Auror Department's floor and before she could even take a step towards the gate, Harry had already opened it and zoomed past her, his heels clicking loudly on the floor, fast and fading until she heard his muffled yell of "Where's Malfoy?" She silently prayed that Draco wasn't there yet and after taking a deep breath, she walked to their office.

---

"Where's Malfoy?" Harry yelled, barging into the office. Tonks looked up at him with a confused look through her open door from her desk in her office while Ron, who was looking very irate that his ears were red, didn't even look up at him.

"The bloody git resigned," Ron muttered. Harry looked at him with disbelief as he felt Ginny stand next to him.

"Excellent!" she exclaimed, making Ron look up at her, confused. It was excellent because then, Ginny wouldn't have to see the face of that sodding git and he wouldn't have to get beaten by Harry and no scene would be caused..

"He sent me a letter of resignation by owl this morning," she said. Harry's eyebrows rose in surprise as he glanced at Ginny, who was looking like she couldn't care less. "He said he was going to reestablish Malfoy Corporation."

Ron snorted. "One hell of a corporation that'll turn out to be."

Ginny resisted the urge to glare and snap back at Ron. It was too early in the morning and she wasn't exactly in for anymore fighting and she felt extremely relieved that Draco wasn't there anymore. The weight on her chest lightened and she was finally able to breathe. She looked at Harry, who was looking vey disappointed at not having to be able to give Malfoy what he deserved. Instead, she walked over to her desk, tidying up the scrolls of parchment that were scattered on her desk.

Tonks ignored Ron's comment as she summoned a roll of parchment from her desk.

"I've got an assignment for you," Tonks said. Harry and Ron looked up immediately, while Ginny just went on with tidying up her desk, waiting for Tonks to tell them the assignment. It was probably just another search they had to do for clues on the Malfoy-Lestrange case. Ginny's lack of interest and enthusiasm did not go unnoticed by Tonks who raised her eyebrows and stared inquisitively at the red-head. When Tonks did not begin speaking, Ginny finally looked up at them, who seemed to be staring at her. She stared back, her mouth hanging open slightly, thinking of what to say or do and when she didn't say anything, Tonks cleared her throat and spoke.

"The Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures has given us a report on the rapid decrease in the number of unicorns and phoenixes in the Forbidden Forest," she said, unrolling the parchment and spreading it on Harry's desk, showing them a set of statictics. The three senior aurors interest were sparked as they all huddled around Harry's desk, scanning the report. There was indeed a rapid drop in the number of these creatures. What was more intriguing was the fact that these two creatures had properties that seemed to coincide with each other; healing properties and life preservatuon.

A shudder ran through Ginny's spine. She knew only one person who had used unicorn blood to preserve his life; but that person had been long gone. The thought of the Dark Lord still alive and recuperating ran through her mind as she shuddered for the second time and the hair on her nape rose at its ends. She shook her head and focused on the report in front of her, trying to dismiss the horrible thought. Little did she know that the same thoughts were running through the minds of the other three people that were with her in the room.

"I think," Tonks began. "that this information could be related to the Malfoy-Lestrange case. They might be in hiding, killing these creatures for reasons we don't know," she said.

"He can't be alive. He was burnt to ashes," Harry stated.

"There's no way you could rise from your own ashes, right?" Ron asked, looking worried.

"We're going to have to ask the Magical Law Enforcement Department about that. That kind of magic must be banned," Tonks said. "Let's hope there isn't because this could mean the rise of another war."

"But I destroyed all his horcruxes," Harry exclaimed. "He can't have made another one."

"Harry, let's not jump into conclusions yet." Tonks said.

"But this is critical information!" Harry argued.

"I know," Tonks said, exasperated. "But we have no tangible proof that the Dark Lord is indeed alive and using all these creatures to preserve his life."

"So what are we going to have to do?" Ron asked.

"Send the best team of Aurors and probably some members of the Order to investigate in the Forbidden Forest," Tonks said. "We'll go with Mad-Eye Moody and Remus tomorrow."

The three immediately brightened at the mention of Mad-Eye Moody and Remus. It had been a long time since they last met and what good way to reunite than to go on a little hunting and investigation trip, just like old times? They had always enjoyed Mad-Eye and Remus' company, the two had always been there for them even through the toughest times of the war and the fact that they had all fought and survived the war together somehow brought them closer to each other. Also, going into the Forbidden Forest meant that they had to go to Hogwarts. This thrilled them even more because this meant that they would be able to see their biggest friend: Hagrid.

As Harry, Ron and Tonks discussed the investigation that was going to take place tomorrow, Ginny couldn't help but think whether Draco really knew nothing about his father's whereabouts and doings.

* * *

The brightness of the sun's rays that were shining through the windows of Draco's office seemed to be mocking him as he sat behind his desk, feeling gloomy and dull. He had now given up everything that he had tried hard to gain, his girlfriend, his job at the ministry and most of all, himself. What was the purpose of this all anyway? He was being asked to lead the Death Eaters alongside the Dark Lord to conquer the wizarding world; the exact opposite of what he wanted. He didn't want to serve the Dark Lord again, especially now that he had betrayed him once. The Dark Lord was sure to give him a difficult and excruciating time and was not going to let him off easy; which is why he was given the task of leadership. 

He took a sip from the glass of whisky in his right hand. He had recently been finding solace in alcohol; it numbed the pain and emptiness he felt inside of him. Although temporary, the alcohol was able to erase all thoughts and images of the one person he can't keep his mind off. The one person that used to see the best in him but now hated him and probably wanted to kill him for causing her all the pain she was feeling. Although he knew she was strong and very impulsive, a small voice inside his head keeps telling him he had really hurt her to her core. He groaned and closed his eyes, not wanting to think about it anymore.

Just then, a shuffling noise from the fireplace made him open his eyes and look up to see a dark, italian, good-looking man who was embellished in dark robes that impressed Draco. A smile crept up his face as he stood up and approached the man with open arms.

"Blaise, my man," he said as the two old friends hugged, patting each other's backs.

"How are you, mate? Its been a long time," Blaise said as they pulled away.

"Yeah, yeah, it has been quite awhile," Draco said, leading his friend to the sitting room of his office. They sat down on sofas opposite each other. "Whisky?"

"Only the best you've got," Blaise said, smirking.

Draco grinned. "Of course," he said as he poured two glasses of whisky and handed the other to Blaise.

"So, how was it living with the Weaselette?" Blaise smirked. Draco almost spit out his whisky. He fought the urge to groan. This was the last thing he wanted to talk about but this was Blaise Zabini he was talking to. The closest he had to a friend.

"Hell," Draco replied. He knew that he would have received a good smack on the head if Ginny were there with him. "We've broken up though," Draco added, shrugging as he did so to give Blaise the impression that the break-up meant nothing to him. Blaise looked at his friend in disbelief.

"You shagged Ginny Weasley?" he asked incredulously. Draco cringed at his friend's choice of words but shrugged again. "Well she's not that bad looking anyway. I'd shag her."

Draco stared at him. Blaise's eyes grew as wide as saucers.

"You fell in love with her!" Blaise exclaimed, a knowing grin playing at his lips.

"What? No!" Draco argued quickly.

"No way, man. You're in love with her, I can see and feel it," Blaise said. "No need to be ashamed, mate. Ginny's not bad," he added.

"I'm not ashamed," Draco said.

"Then why'd you break up with her?" Blaise asked.

"It's a long and complicated story. You'd get bored," Draco said, waving a hand in the air dismissively. But Blaise was not dettered. He raised an eyebrow.

"Try me."

Draco sighed. He knew there was no way he was going to get of this. He was glad though, that his friendship and closeness with Blaise never changed. He took a deep breath and the next thing he knew, he was spilling the whole truth to Blaise; even those about the Dark Lord. And when he finished speaking, Blaise had on an expression that was vaguely similar to that of Cho's when he had told her the truth.

"The Dark Lord is alive?" he asked, all interest in his and Ginny's relationship evaporated. This was scary news.

"Unfortunately, yes," Draco replied.

"And you're going to serve him right?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Draco repeated.

"And you need to get your company up and running? Why?" Blaise asked.

"Just because," Draco said.

"And you need my help?" Blaise asked, a smile playing at his lips.

"Yes," Draco said. "But only temporarily," he added quickly.

"And in return, you spare me from the Dark Lord, right?" Blaise asked, his expression grave and serious. Blaise had never sided with the Dark Side. In fact, he had fought with Draco in the war with the Order.

"I can't guarantee that," Draco said slowly and when he saw the paled and stoic expression on Blaise's face, he chuckled. "Of course I will, Blaise."

Blaise gave a sigh of relief and grinned. "That's settled then."

Soon, Draco and Blaise were talking business and after hours of discussion, they came down an agreement that suited both. They were to be business partners for the meantime and 70 percent of the profits would go to Draco and Blaise gets 30 percent, since he had his own business anyway. After drawing up contracts and signing them, the two shook hands and after friendly goodbyes, Blaise left, reasoning that he had a meeting to go to.

Draco felt a sense of pride and fulfillment as he rolled up the contracts and locked it in the drawer of his desk. He had always wanted to run Malfoy Corporations. He was sure his father wouldn't mind. Draco was going to inherit it anyway; he was just getting a headstart. He was even hoping that his father would feel a tad proud of him bt shook his head, knowing that it would never happened. Draco had spent most of his life trying to impress his father and trying to convince him that he was the perfect son but Lucius seemed to always find mistakes in him. He finished the remaining whisky in his glass and a knock sounded on the door and in came Pansy, all dressed up and holding her Death Eater robes in her right arm.

"Draco, why aren't you ready yet? You're supposed to be at Salazar Slytherin's Manor in thirty minutes!" Pansy shrieked. Draco cringed in irritation.

"Do you have to shriek like a banshee all the time?" he snapped, making Pansy sniff and cross her arms. "Wait here," he demanded as he apparated into his bedroom and walked into his bathroom to take a quick shower. After that, he dressed in all black clothes and finally put on his black Death Eater robes. The material felt hard and heavy on his body as he examined his reflection in his mirror, looking satisfied at his good looks but scowling at the robes which seemed to taunt him.

* * *

Draco and Pansy apparated in front of the tall, iron gates of Salazar Slytherin's Mansion. It was already dark but the two couldn't help but be in awe as they stared up the huge and exquisitely gothic mansion. Two death eaters came clambering up to them to open the gate, followed by Lucius Malfoy who, like Draco, wasn't wearing his mask. Lucius led them up to the stone pathway and into the dark, elegant foyer of the manor where Lucius halted and turned to face Draco. 

"The Dark Lord awaits you in the Great Hall," Lucius said. "Do not keep him waiting."

Draco gave him a curt nod, feeling hateful towards his father. He began walking towards the double oak doors that stood in front of him. He had never been here before but there was something strong and powerful that was pulling towards those doors. He halted in front of the doors and suddenly, they swung open to their own accord. The air suddenly felt cold and the hair at his nape were standing on end. He entered the hall which was lit only by candles that burnt blue flames, giving the hall a cold and dungeon-like look. He shuddered against his own will. He looked around and saw at the center of the hall, two lines of Death Eaters lined up until the other end of the room, where he assumed the Dark Lord was waiting. He couldn't see from here for the Hall was as big as the quidditch pitch in Hogwarts.

He puffed out his chest and lifted his chin high in the air as he began walking in between the two lines of Death Eaters, not bothering to put the hood of his robes on nor his mask. Much to his surprise and delight, the Death Eaters began bowing low as he passed them. His heart swelled with pride and with every step he took, he became braver and braver, walking with more dignity and courage. He could see the Dark Lord now, standing in his snake-like form, tall and powerful. Draco realized now that the power that he was feeling in the room was emanating from the Dark Lord. He walked on and halted when he was inches away from the Dark Lord. Draco thought he would feel terrified and scared when he had to face the Dark Lord but now that he was here, all he was feeling was determination and anger. He tried to empty his mind of thought, knowing that the Dark Lord was a very skilled Legilimens. The last thing Draco wanted was the Dark Lord using his thoughts and emotions against him. He paused and bowed his head saying, "My lord."

Voldemort looked at him, scrutinizing his every move. "Rise, my servant," he commanded and Draco immediately obeyed but kept his head bowed down. "I trust you know why you are here?"

"Yes, my lord," Draco replied. "I am here to serve you."

Voldemort looked pleased. "Very well," he said. "Your Dark Mark will be reembedded tonight, in front of all the Death Eaters. You will be above all of them. You will be my right hand and together, we will lead them into victory. Do you accept this task, Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Excellent," Voldemort exclaimed."But first, you will have to pass my test. Bring in the girl," he commanded, his voice loud and clear.

Draco's head snapped up as he heard what Voldemort had said_. Girl? What girl_? he thought nervously and suddenly, he heard the opening of doors and the sounds of a struggle. He whipped around and from this distance, he could make out the form of two Death eaters who appeared to be dragging someone behind them by the arms. He squinted against the darkness to see clearly and as they came closer, Draco's heart began pounding against his chest, feeling extremely anxious. He knew that head of red hair anywhere. His heart felt like it was being squeezed and he couldn't breathe. A lump formed in his throat as he looked at Ginny Weasley, whose wrists were bound behind her back and her screams and yells silenced by the silencing charm cast over her. He looked at her beaten and bloodied body, the scrathes and bruises on her neck and face and Draco immediately had a sick feeling in his gut as the two death eaters shoved her body in front of her. Draco wanted so badly to free her and just take her away from here but he knew he couldn't. He looked away from her pleading eyes, glistening with unshed tears and turned instead to glare at the Dark Lord.

"This was not part of our agreement!" Draco yelled.

Voldemort looked at him with confusion. "What agreement?" he asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Lucius said that you would leave her alone if I did what you asked," Draco said angrily.

"That was what Lucius said, not what I said," Voldemort said sternly.

"Free her if I pass the test," Draco demanded.

"And if not?"

"I'll kill her myself." he said, not really thinking. He had to try everything that would get Ginny out of here.

Voldemort approached him slowly. "As as irresistable as your offer sounds, I'm afraid I cannot agree to your terms."

"Why not?" Draco yelled.

"Because killing her yourself," Voldemort paused for effect, "is the test that you have to pass."

Draco's eyes widened in shock. He can't kill her. If he killed her now then all his efforts to protect her was all useless.

"What?" he asked incredulously.

"You are aware, Draco, that if you refuse to do this test, I will kill her myself. I will kill her slowly and in the most excruciating way I can. While you, have the option to take away her life as quickly and painless as possible." Voldemort glared at Draco intently, challenging him. "Kill her."

Draco's mind raced. He had put Ginny in this mess and he would get her out of it. He can't put her into more suffering than she was already in. His chest tightened, suffocating him and a lump formed in his throat. His heart was pounding against his chest so hard that he thought it might burst right then and there. Adrenaline was pumping in his veins as he heard the blood rushing in his ears. He could barely move, he was perspiring like hell and he had a sick feeling in his gut and he felt like his heart was being torn into little pieces.

He closed his eyes, fighting the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes, as he slowly turned around to face Ginny. He didn't dare open his eyes in fear of what he might see in Ginny's eyes. He could already _feel_ her crying, _feel_ her screaming and pleading, _feel_ her fear and most of all, he could _feel_ the loathe and hate emanating from her core. He raised his wand, tears steadily streaming down his face, unable to control them any longer.

"Kill her now!" Voldemort yelled angrily and commandingly, shaking Draco to his core as his eyes shot open. He knew immediately that he was going to die of regret and sorrow after this.

* * *

**Disclaimer; Copyright of JK Rowling.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:** Sorry I wasn't able to update earlier! I've been very busy with school lately. To make it up to you guys, this chapter is around 6000+ words. So hope you'll accept this is an apology for updating late!

**Chapter 17**

_"Kill her now!" Voldemort yelled angrily and commandingly, shaking Draco to his core as his eyes shot open. He knew immediately that he was going to die of regret and sorrow after this. _

Draco's eyes shot open, only to find himself looking into those liquid brown and pleading eyes, tears streaming steadily down both their faces, both shaking uncontrollably. Draco's eyes gazed every part of her face, trying to memorize it. Images of her sweet and bright smile flooded his mind as he remembered the feel of her strawberry red lips on his and the touch of her fair, smooth skin. He felt his heart was breaking and he wanted to look away but found that he couldn't bring himself to do just that. He began thinking abou life without her; how devoid and empty he knew he would be if he pulled through this. His eyes travelled down the rest of her body and his gaze rested there, confusion suddenly setting in. He frowned and furrowed his eyebrows. Why was Ginny wearing a pink tank top? Draco's heart began racing faster than ever as he sensed something was amiss. His eyes then travelled lower down her body and he saw that she was wearing a short skirt and knee-high boots that looked nowhere close to the boots that he knew Ginny owned. Draco's mind raced again. Ginny hated pink. She never wore tanktops; she never wore short skirts and these weren't her boots. He was sure of it. A spark of hope ignited in his chest as he came down to one conclusion: This girl was not his Ginny Weasley. He began to feel so relieved that he almost laughed and the anxiety and distress he was feeling was immediately replaced by anger and fury at the Dark Lord. _Who does he think he is to use my emotions to make a fool out of me like this?_ he thought with a vengeance.

"Kill her now," Voldemort growled this time, in a very dangerous and angry voice.

Draco grinned inwardly to himself and took a good look at Ginny's impersonator in front of him, feeling more ready than ever to kill this impersonator before him but at that very moment, Ginny's voice kept ringing in his mind. _"You're not a murderer like him." _Draco shook his head; willing for the thoughts to disappear but the voice just kept getting louder and louder; it was as if she was right there behind him, shouting in his ear, telling him he wasn't a murderer like that Death Eater, Avery. He was getting frustrated and frustrated by the minute that out of anger and fury and without thinking, he yelled, "Avada Kedavra!"

His curse sent a green spark flying from the tip of his wand, hitting her square in the chest. Her eyes widened and flashed with fear before she fell limply on the floor, her eyes closing and her head lolling to the side. Draco's mind was completely devoid of thought as he stared at the body before him. She was dead. Immediately, the effects of whatever potion or spell that they had used to make her look like Ginny began to wear off, transforming into a young girl who looked not older than sixteen. Draco was breathing heavily, staring at the young girl's bloodied and battered body before him. His stomach suddenly fell and he felt like he was going to be sick. What had he just done? He had just murdered an innocent person. Extreme guilt settled in his conscience. His life would never, ever be the same again from that moment on. He knew what he was now and he couldn't convince himself otherwise. He was a murderer.

"I am gravely disappointed in you, Draco," Voldemort said, bringing Draco out of his reverie. He turned to face the Dark lord, looking him straight in those hollow and empty eyes.

"But I did it anyway. I passed," he said coldly.

"Barely," Voldemort retorted. "Nevertheless, I will not change my mind about my decision. You will still be my confederate."

"Why me? Why not Lucius or Bellatrix? They're far stronger than I am," Draco argued. Voldemort seemed appalled at Draco's audacity, but did nothing about it and answered his question instead.

"Because you have been disloyal to me once," Voldemort hissed. "I will not let that happen again. You're fortunate you're still alive. You know more than anyone else what I do to unworthy and disloyal servants."

Draco quieted. It was true. Draco was still alive and well but right now, he wished he was already dead.

"Are you still willing to recieve your Dark Mark?" Voldemort asked.

Draco raised his eyebrows. "It's not like I have a choice," he snapped exasperatedly. "Yes, my lord," he said quickly, bowing, as soon as he saw the flash of dangerous fury in Voldemort's eyes.

"Very well," Voldemort said. He turned to one of the death eaters in the line. "Call in everyone, Bellatrix."

_Bellatrix? She was in here all along? _he thought as he watched Bellatrix bow down on her knees and then rise and then walked off briskly, but not before looking Draco in the eye for a brief moment. Draco stood there in front of the Dark Lord, surrounded by the Death Eaters, the acrimony hanging tense in the air. Draco thought he would cower in the Dark lord's scrutiny but felt that he had more courage than ever. What was it that brought him to not fear this dark wizard in front of him? As thoughts ran in his mind, the double doors swung open again and a mass of Death Eaters began shuffling in. When and how did the Dark Lord get this much followers?

The sea of black and evil came sweeping in, filling every corner of the Hall. It amazed and frightened Draco at the same time to know that there were this much Death Eaters who are very much capable of destroying anything that got in their way. His thoughts drifted to the light side and the Order. Did they have this much people on their side? He silently prayed and hoped that they had even more than Voldemort has.

The Hall suddenly came to a silence; no movement was made and the air hung cool and eerie on Draco's skin. The blue flames from the torches illuminated the dark, pointed hoods and masks of the Death Eaters, heightening the feeling of being surrounded by evil. A few moments of silence passed by as they stood still when finally, Voldemort spoke.

"My faithful followers," he began. "We are gathered here once more to witness the rebirth of a new and powerful dark wizard! I and this wizard will lead you to victory and triumph and we will conquer not only the whole of the wizarding community but also the whole world. I give to you," Voldemort turned to Draco, "Draco Malfoy!" he boomed and the crowd immediately broke into applaud and unconsciously, Draco began to feel prouder and powerful despite himself, forgetting the guilt and pain in his conscience and was then startled when he felt clammy, cold hands touch him followed by the feeling of the tip of a wand being pressed into his skin and at last, a searing and scorching pain that almost made him flinch. He realized that Voldemort was already embedding the Dark Mark on his left arm. He bit his tongue to keep from screaming as he looked at the horrible dark image being imprinted on his pale, smooth skin and it took him all he had to keep from snarling in disgust and then he felt the pain begin to fade as his breathing began to calm. He looked at the glowing mark on his arm again and immediately filled with anger and fury. He was a Death Eater again.

* * *

"I don't want to say 'I told you so' but I told you so," Ron said to Ginny as the trudged up the gates to Hogwarts Castle. Ginny pretended not to hear him and continued walking. Harry, Tonks, Remus and Moody were ahead of them, chatting merrily. 

"Malfoys are filthy scum. You knew that from the beginning but you still went on with your so called relationship with that git," Ron said. Ginny could feel her patience wavering and she could feel her anger rising but she chose not to react, yet.

"He's a really good actor I have to admit. He had the whole family fooled, except me of course. He even had Hermione and Harry fooled and you especially."

"All he wanted from you was a good shag. You weren't even good enough. He had to run to that slut, Parkinson," he said and at the next moment; Ginny pivoted on her heel, threw back her fist as far as she could and swung it hard, hitting Ron's face. "What the bloody hell?" Ron yelled, catching the attentions of Harry, Tonks, Remus and Moody. Ron spit out blood and wiped his bleeding lip on his sleeve. He even lost some of his teeth.

"You're never going to let me forget my mistake, aren't you?" Ginny yelled, feeling the tears of anger stinging her eyes. "Fine, Ron, rub it in my face will you! Tell me straight to my face that I was just another one of Malfoy's sluts! Tell me what a huge idiot I've been and tell me that he didn't love me for real. Isn't that what you want? To hurt me? Come on Ron, hurt me more than I already am! Or better yet, why don't you just avada kedavra me so I'll be gone forever!"

Tonks gasped, Remus and Moody remained silent and Harry felt sorry for Ginny and angry at Ron. Ron just sat there on the ground, lip bleeding, face red and conscience heavy with guilt and then Ginny fell on her knees, breaking into heartbroken sobs. Harry approached her and went down on his knees and took her in his arms. He glared at Ron as Ginny sobbed into his strong chest.

"We can't go on like this. We'll have to come back tomorrow," Remus said, shaking his head. Tonks sighed. All this personal stuff happening was really taking its toll on their jobs. How were they going to do their job well when every now and then there'll be a sudden outburst of emotion from Ron or Ginny? Tonks suddenly felt frustrated despite herself.

* * *

"Draco, I'm so proud of you!" Pansy shrieked as she walked into Draco's office. Draco pinched the bridge of his nose. The peace and quiet he wanted was now out of reach. 

"What did I tell you about knocking?" Draco asked exasperatedly. "Or about not coming into my office at all?"

Pansy ignored his annoyance and proceeded to sit on the table, crossing her legs in front of him so that the slit of her dress parted and showed fair flesh. Draco immediately felt more annoyed than ever. "Afraid that little Miss Ginny Weasley might walk in on us again?" she asked sweetly, raising an eyebrow. Draco's head snapped upwards and glared at her through those cold silver gray eyes as his jaw hardened.

"Don't ever mention her name again," Draco said through gritted teeth and cold gray eyes but Pansy did not falter.

"What has she gotten into your system, Draco?" Pansy asked, getting off the table and walking towards the couches in the sitting area of Draco's office. "Why is she so special to you? She's not even your type."

"What do you know about the type of girls I like?" Draco snapped.

"I know you like girls like me," Pansy replied. "You used to anyway." Draco scoffed.

"You think I like girls like you?" He asked coldly before laughing almost cruelly. Pansy raised an eyebrow. "You don't even come close to the type of girl that I like. Why the hell are you still here anyway?"

Pansy stood even straighter, chin in the air and feeling indignant. "Even so, you're father wishes you and I to marry and of course we know that the Dark Lord will not tolerate you being wed to a blood traitor, especially one who is fighting against him. Besides, I'm everything she isn't."

Draco gave a look that seemed to be thinking before saying, "You're quite right there, you know Pansy," he said, pointing to her thoughtfully. Pansy smirked. "She isn't raunchy; she isn't cheap; she isn't greedy; she isn't high maintenance; she isn't a social climber and ungraceful and selfish like you. You're right. She's nothing at all like you."

Pansy's face fell and she looked at Draco through narrowed eyes. She couldn't hide the hurt she was feeling as well as she wanted to and that made Draco smirk.

"We're still marrying. Whether you like it or not," Pansy said with a ring of finality to it.

"Let me just say one thing to you, Pansy," Draco replied, putting the tips of his fingers together, "We can get married tomorrow, the next week or right now even, and you can have my money or me physically; but you will never have my heart."

Pansy's lips thinned as she tried to fight back the tears that were stinging her eyes. She didn't want to believe what she was hearing from the only man she felt so strongly for. She did not want to believe that she was claiming something that can never be hers. She did not want to believe that Draco Malfoy had fallen in love with Ginny Weasley, of all people, instead of her. She felt the anger coursing through her as she thought of Ginny. How she hated that girl. It was then that Pansy decided that she would do whatever it takes to keep Ginny Weasley out of Draco's system. Even if it meant she had to kill the girl herself.

"You're going to regret saying that," Pansy sneered.

"I know what you're thinking Pansy," Draco replied. "You'll never succeed in killing her. You can only go so far as to attempt but trust me when I say that you will fail. You'll only end up hurting yourself."

Pansy's eyes widened. How could he know what she was thinking? And how dare he imply that she was going to lose to a Weasley?

"Well, we'll just have to see about that," Pansy snapped and without another second, she turned on her heel and walked out of Draco's office. Draco threw his head back against the back of his chair and closed his eyes. He had sounded confident and sure that if Pansy did try to harm Ginny, Pansy would fail but under the circumstances and heartbreak Ginny was in right now; he wasn't so sure.

His mind began racing again as he thought about what he could and should do. His thoughts began to drift back to his conversation with Cho Chang. He had told her the truth and he had told her not to tell anyone but right now, he wanted more than anything for her to tell someone. He wished he could meet up with the Order but he didn't know how. He wanted to warn them so that they could build a strong army that can match Voldemort's but he didn't know how. It was so stupid of him to not allow Cho to tell someone. All he could do now was hope and pray that somewhere, somehow, Cho was unable to resist telling the others what she knew and lucky for Draco, somehow, somewhere, that was exactly how Cho was feeling that night.

* * *

Cho Chang paced their living room; her mind furiously deciding whether to tell Harry what she knew or not. She had realized after Draco left that what he had told her was valuable and critical information. The whole wizarding world needed to know that another war was somewhere being planned by the Dark Lord himself. The world needed to know that the Dark lord was alive. She ran a hand through her long dark hair nervously. She had been feeling so nervous and jumpy ever since that night she had the conversation with Draco and Harry was beginning to notice how she wasn't really herself these days. She heard a shuffling noise from the fire and she knew that it was Harry. She turned to the fireplace and saw Harry coming out of the fire. She approached him and kissed him on the cheek, helping him dust the soot of his robes. Harry could feel her anxiety and nervousness emanating from his girlfriend and he could see in her eyes that something was indeed amiss.

"What's wrong, Cho?" he asked gently, puting a strong hand on her shoulder. Cho looked at him in the eyes and decided that this was it. She was going to tell Harry what she knew.

"I need to tell you something," came the shaky answer of Cho. Harry immediately began to feel anxious and nervous as well. He took her hand and led her to the couch where they sat down, facing each other.

"Tell me, Cho." he prodded gently. Cho looked down on her lap, wringing her hands together in a mass of nerves and anxiety. She bit her lip, trying to find the words to begin with. Harry tried not to feel impatient but her nervousness and stoic expression on her face told him that it was not good news. Finally, she spoke.

"Harry, that night when Ginny came crying to us," she began. "She fell asleep in your arms remember?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Is that what this is about?"

"No, no, I'm not bothered by that," Cho said quickly. "What's bothering me is what happened while you were asleep."

"What? Did I embrace her too tightly? Were we too close?"

"No! Just shut up and hear me out for a second, damn it!" Cho suddenly yelled, surprising both Harry and herself. After a few moments, Harry shut his gaping mouth. "Are you ready to listen now?" Cho asked, feeling more confident and braver to tell him now. Harry merely nodded. "Good."

"Ok..so that night, Draco came by looking for Ginny," Cho began again. Harry's eyebrows rose and his mouth opened to speak but Cho's glare stopped him from doing so. "He found the both of you asleep on the couch and got bothered by it. I saw him from the kitchen and I asked him to have tea with me."

Harry's mouth opened to speak and this time, Cho couldn't stop him to her annoyance. "You asked him to have tea with you?" he asked incredulously, feeling a little bit angry at his girlfried. "What were you thinking?"

Cho rolled her eyes. "Look, I'm trying to tell you something really important here and you're not really helping."

"What did you two talk about? Did he come here just to make fun of Ginny and then get his grubby hands on you?" Harry asked, his voice getting louder and louder with each word. Cho suddenly stood up.

"It wasn't like that, ok!" she said. Harry then stood up too so that he was towering slightly over Cho.

"Then what was it? Did he come to claim Ginny as his again after he hurt her like that?" he yelled.

"He came to tell me that the Dark Lord was alive!" she yelled back. Harry's eyes widened as what she had just said begun to sink into his mind.

"Are you playing some kind of sick joke on me?" he asked coldly.

"Why would I do that?" she asked. "I didn't believe him at first but.."

"But what?" Harry interrupted. "What makes you believe him?"

"He was serious, Harry. He didn't even crack a smile once during our conversation. He was nervous and he seemed like he was speaking with every ounce of honesty he's got. He broke up with Ginny because he wanted to protect her from the Dark Lord. He explained that Pansy was there that night to inform him that the Dark lord requested his presence in some manor for his re-initiation where he was going to receive his Dark Mark again."

"But how did he come back to life?" Harry asked, somewhat calmer now and Cho told him everything that Draco had told her, not missing even a bit of information. When she had finished, Harry shook his head. "We have to find out if he has any more horcruxes. I don't know how to destroy him. I don't know what could kill him."

"We need to find Draco, Harry. He's the only one that can help us now. We need him," Cho said. Harry knew that Cho was right but meeting up with Draco was the problem.

"Alert the Order members now and ask them to meet at Grimmauld Place immediately," Harry said. Cho nodded and walked to the fireplace. She put her hand inside one of the short vases and pulled out the fake galleon which was similar to the ones they used back in the days of Dumbledore's Army in Hogwarts, only the coins vibrated and made clinking noises when it received alerts. She alerted the others and put the galleon back into her pocket.

"Get dressed. We need to go now," Harry said. Soon they were both ready and they immediately apparated to Number 12, Grimmauld Place.

* * *

Ginny was at her apartment eating chocolate frogs to battle her depression when she heard a clinking sound coming from the mantle of her fieplace. She looked up and was surprised to see the alert galleon vibrating and clinking against the blue glass that it was in. She raised an eyebrow. It had been a very long time since the Order of the Phoenix held an official meeting and she suddenly felt her spirits lift a little; knowing that there was finally going to be some action and fighting. She needed to vent all her feelings and emotions that were trapped inside of her. She immediately got up from the couch, grabbed her cloak from the back of a sofa and the galleon from its glass and quickly apparated to Number 12, Grimmauld Place. 

As soon as the tightening sensation of apparation left her and she felt her feet land on the ground, she felt the warm and sense of home that she always felt when she was at Grimmauld Place. After all, this was where she spent most of her time with her family and friends and of course the Order during the war. She walked up the delapidated stairs leading up to the house when she suddenly heard a 'pop' of apparition behind her. She turned to look who had just arrived and she lit up when she saw that it was Harry and Cho.

"Hey guys. Who called the meeting?" she asked as they walked up the stairs.

"I did," Harry said with an urgency in his voice that made Ginny even more curious as to what was happening. Together, the three of them walked into the house and were immediately greeted by friendly, familiar faces. Ginny took off her coat and hung it in the coat closet and saw that her family, Remus, Tonks, Moody, Kingsley, Hermione and unfortunately, Ron, were all already there. Even Professor McGonogall was there. She caught Hermione's eye and immediately, the older girl approached her and hugged her.

"Merlin, I heard what Ron did to you this morning," Hermione said as they pulled apart.

Ginny smirked and rolled her eyes. "More like what _I_ did to him." She laughed.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, her jaw set. "It's not funny you know. What he said to you was totally uncalled for. I've given him a good scolding about it you know. So we're not exactly friends right now."

"You didn't have to do that, Hermione. Really, I'm alright. I just don't want to talk about it anymore," Ginny said. "But I'm glad you did anyway. Let's go into the kitchen, I wonder what mum cooked," she said, linking her arm with Hermione's.

"Gin, this isn't a feast. It's a meeting," Hermione said.

"But you know mum. There's always food," Ginny replied, making Hermione smile. They entered the kitchen and sure enough, there was a bubbling cauldron on the fire that gave off the delicious aroma of stew. Ginny smiled. She began to feel the most comfortable she's been in a few days. She wasn't even thinking about Draco. She saw that the others were already sitting at the table and she led Hermione to the end of the table where there were two empty chairs and they both sat down. Immediately, Harry spoke in an urgent and serious voice.

"We're here tonight because of something that Cho has told me earlier," he said. "Draco Malfoy came to her and told her that Voldemort is alive."

Everyone at the table remained quiet, thinking what kind of joke Harry was trying to pull. The silence hung in the air until surprisingly, Cho stood up and spoke.

"It's true. I know that half the people in this room don't even like the person and I'm sure you all know what he did to Ginny," heads turned to Ginny's direction and Ginny raised her eyebrows at their scrutiny. "but he broke up with you, Gin, because he wanted to protect you from the Dark lord."

Ginny blinked, trying to register what Cho had just said and once it did, she stood up in anger. "To protect me? Why is it that everyone thinks I'm always a child or a damsel in distress?"

"Ginny, Draco loves you and he doesn't want you to get hurt by the Dark lord," Cho said. Ginny fought the urge to let the tears flow. She didn't want to cry again; especially not in front of the Order. She held her chin up and stood straighter.

"Is there a point to this, Cho?" she asked.

"The point is, he's not lying. Gin, he wouldn't break up with you just for the hell of it. He loves you, I could feel it when he was telling me the whole truth."

"Why didn't he tell me himself? Why did he have to hurt me like that and what about Parkinson?" she asked. There were so many questions running in her mind right now.

"He hurt you because he knew it would make you stronger. It was stupid yes even he admits that it was a stupid idea but he already did it. Parkinson was just there to inform Draco that the Dark lord wanted him to be at Salazar Slytherin's Manor the next day. Pansy just, you know, threw herself at him."

"Salazar Slytherin's Manor? But that was destroyed ages ago!" Kingsley said.

"When did Malfoy tell you this?" Ginny asked Cho.

"The night you came to us," Cho answered, making Ginny's eyes widen.

"Why that night?" Ginny asked.

"He was after you," Cho said.

"This isn't the right time to talk about me and Dra- Malfoy," she said. "What makes you think he's telling the truth?" All eyes were on Cho, waiting expectantly for her answer.

Cho almost laughed at how really similar Harry and Ginny were. They even asked the same questions. "My heart just kept screaming to believe him. Not very tangible but I just know that he's telling the truth."

Ginny slowly sat back down, thinking and registering everything that was just said. She knew that Cho was telling the truth and that Draco had told Cho the truth, even if she didn't want to believe it herself. Voldemort was alive? If this is indeed true then this means the rise of another war. More lives will be lost and ruined; chaos in the wizarding world and more disaster and tragedy.

"Tell us what you know, Cho," Ginny said and immediately the room quieted, looking once more at Cho Chang. Cho nodded and soon she was telling everyone everything that she knew. It was tiring, telling the whole thing over and over again. Terrifying even but Cho knew that this was the best thing to do even if she was breaking her promise to Draco.

"Do you know where he is now?" Tonks asked after Cho had finished.

"No but I reckon he's at the Malfoy Manor," Cho replied.

"We don't know how to kill Voldemort now," Professor McGonogall said. "Draco might be the only person who knows and can help us."

"Minerva is right. We need Draco," Mr. Weasley added.

"But he's a Death Eater again now," Ginny said. "If the Dark Lord finds out that he's helping us, he'll get killed," she added softly. Hermione put a comforting hand on Ginny's shoulder and gently squeezed.

"We need someone to go to the Manor," Harry said.

"But who?" Ron asked.

"I'll go," Ginny said, causing everyone to look at her once again. What is it with these people and their staring? "I'm the only that can apparate into the Manor."

"What makes you think his wards are still the same?" Ron asked. Ginny raised an eyebrow at her brother.

"Do you have other greater ideas?" she snapped.

"Stop," Harry demanded. "Before this gets out of hand again. Ginny, are you sure you want to do this?"

"No! Ginny you're putting your life in danger!" Mrs. Weasley cried.

"Mum, I'm the only that can get in," Ginny replied.

"Oh Arthur! Do something!" Mrs. Weasley said, turning to her husband. Mr Weasley appeared thoughtful for a few moments and then sighed and shook his head.

"There's nothing we can do about it, love. She's the only one who can do it," Mr Weasley replied and Mrs. Weasley immediately began crying.

"She can't go unless she's wearing this necklace," Fred said as he took two silver necklaces with a tear shaped pendant out of his pocket.

"New invention," George explained. "There are two of these. I'll wear the other one. If you're hurt or harmed, my pendant will glow and we'll come after you." Ginny smiled at her two brothers, thankful for their great minds and inventions. At least she was guaranteed some safety even if she knew that the safest place she could be in was with Draco.

"That's settled then. When do you want me to go?" Ginny asked, feeling courageous.

"As soon as possible. We need to know everything about Voldemort and his army," Harry said. "Get him on our side, Ginny. You can do it."

Ginny gave Harry an appreciative smile as Fred and George came up to her, holding the necklace.

"You take care now," Fred said.

"If he hurts you, we'll be there even before you can say 'exploding snap'," George added as he placed the necklace around Ginny's neck and clasped it securely.

"Thanks you guys," she said and then turning to her mum, she hugged her and said, "Don't worry, mum. I'll be back before you know it." Mrs Weasley calmed down and hugged her daughter tightly before letting her go and giving her a smile.

"Go," Mrs Weasley said with a warm smile. After hearing instructions and advices from the rest of the Order members, Ginny put on her cloak and walked out the door of Grimmauld Place where she was greeted by the cold and dark air. She stopped under a huge tree, took a deep breath and apparated to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

Draco sat at his desk, quill scratching furiously across a parchment. It was almost midnight but he couldn't sleep so he decided to work on a few of the legal documents that Blaise had given him to fill out. The manor was quiet and there was no sound of Pansy's shrill voice so he knew she was already asleep. Feeling a bit of a headache, he put down his quill and stretched his arms and rolled his shoulders. He poured himself another glass of whisky and drank it all in one gulp despite the burning sensation i caused on his throat. He was about to pour himself another one when he was suddenly startled by a the 'pop' of an apparition. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as his heart began beating furiously against his chest. He looked around his office, trying to see who it was that just apparated in. Was it only his imagination? No, it couldn't be. It was loud and clear. A lump was forming in his throat and his mouth went dry. His grip on the glass tightened as if preparing to hurl it at the intruder once it showed itself. 

"Did I scare you?" came a voice. Draco looked towards the source of the sound and there, emerging from the darkness and into the light from the fire, was a hooded form. The voice was a woman's voice and he was sure that he knew who that voice belonged to.

"Ginny?" Draco croaked. The firelight flickered and illuminated her face for a brief moment but that was all he needed. He had caught a glimpse of her cherry red lips and hair and immediately he stood up and approached her in long strides. He halted right in front of her.

"Ginny, what are you doing here?" he asked gently. He wanted her to look him in the eye but she kept her gaze straight; almost right through him.

"I've come to ask you some questions," Ginny said. Her voice was cold and distant and it was hurting Draco.

"You can't be here," Draco said, the concern and worry evident in his voice. "You're not safe with me," he added as he slowly lifted his hand up to cup her cheek. Surprisingly, Ginny did not move away. She just stood there as Draco caressed her cheek with his thumb.

"Draco," she breathed. "I'm safest with you."

Draco lifted her chin up so she can look into his eyes but she closed her eyes as he did so. "Gin, look at me," he said.

An involuntary tear streamed down her closed eyes. Draco wanted to kiss it away and he did just that. He placed butterfly kisses on her cheek as his other hand pulled her closer to him by the waist. He kissed the edge of her lips and just as he was going to kiss her lips, she pulled away from him and left Draco hanging there. He felt his heart shatter into a million pieces as he watched her pull away from him.

"Draco," she said. "I know everything. I know about you and your Dark Mark. The rise of Voldemort. I know everything." Tears were steadily streaming down her face now but she just couldn't bring herself to wipe them away. She just wanted to let them fall.

Draco gulped, trying not to cry. Was she going to hate him now? Did she already hate him? Was she never going to accept him now?

"Do you hate me now that you know?" he asked, voicing out his thoughts.

"No, I don't hate you," she said. "I just hate that you didn't tell me about it and that you had to lie to me and hurt me."

Draco wanted to hold her in his arms and just kiss away all her pain and take back everything he did but he couldn't do that.

"I'm sorry that I did those things," Draco said, his voice shaky but still strong. "I just needed to get you away from me. Away from the Dark Lord."

"You know you could have told me. Told the entire Order. Then you wouldn't have had to go through this. But I'm not here to scold you about your mistakes. I need you to do something for me."

"Anything, Gin," Draco replied.

"The Order sent me here to ask if you would secretly join our side," she said.

Draco's heart fell. She was here just because the Order sent her and not because she wanted to see him.

"I already am," Draco said, disappointment etched in his expression. "I've always been. That's why I told Cho everything."

"Why did you tell Cho instead of me?" Ginny asked, her voice becoming stronger and louder.

"Because you were busy sleeping in Potter's arms," Draco snapped.

Ginny gave out a sigh of exasperation as she shook her head. "That was your doing."

"You didn't even let me explain."

"Pansy was in your arms, grinding against you and lips locked in a furious battle of tongues. What was a girl supposed to think?"

"Correction: It was only her tongue that was battling mine. I was pushing her away. She was coming on to me," Draco said.

Ginny sighed sharply. "This is not even what I'm here for. Are you on our side then?"

"I've told you already, yes," Draco said.

"Then you're going to help us kill Voldemort," she retorted. "Find out how and when you do, alert me with this," she said, holding out the fake galleon that the Order used.

"Finally, I get one of these," he said, smirking to himself as he took the golden coin from her hand, lingering at their contact for a few moments before Ginny drew back her hand.

"I've got to go now," Ginny said. "Don't let me down more than you already have," she added and she prepared to apparate but Draco's strong hand gripped her arm again and turned her to face him and suddenly, Draco kissed her hard and hungrily. It took Ginny all the energy and sense that she had to pull away and slap him right on the face making Draco's grip on her loosen.

"Just because you're on my side that doesn't mean I've already forgiven you," she said and with that, she apparated away, leaving behind a very hurt Draco. He sighed and put his hands to his head. He really couldn't blame her for being mad. He was just mad at himself for being unable to resist the urge to kiss her when he knew that she wasn't ready yet. He walked to his desk and poured himself another glass of whisky. His life was now officially complicated and fucked up.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry this is a bit of a shorter chapter as I'm really busy with schoolwork right now. This story is about to come to an end, by the way. There's about two more chapters to go and that's it. Some of you might find this to your liking and some of you might now but anyhow, thanks for all the support:)

* * *

**Chapter 18**

It's been one long week since Ginny visited him. One long week of trying to investigate what and how to kill the Dark Lord while training the Death Eaters and planning their very first raid. It was exhausting; both mentally and physically and Draco didn't know what to do anymore. He had to always be meticulous and cautious in fear of making the Dark Lord suspicious and so far, Voldemort was unaware. Draco spent his days at Slytherin's mansion, training and planning but he spent his nights at the Malfoy library where he researched and read books on phoenixes and unicorns but there was no information that he did not already know.

He closed a heavy leather-bound book shut with a thud and leaned back on his chair, closing his eyes. He couldn't even remember when he last had a good night's sleep but he knew it must have been with Ginny. He was really getting more and more frustrated by the minute. He couldn't ask for anyone's help. He couldn't ask Pansy; who had the intellect of a giant and was always busy with wedding preparations even if Draco never actually asked her to marry him. She wasn't even his girlfriend. Draco didn't even bother to stop her from preparing the wedding because it kept her busy and away from him; only coming to see him to ask his opinions on some details to which he quickly decides on the same thing she wants just so she can get out of his office as soon as possible. It's cruel of him, Draco knew but he just couldn't really be bothered by anything right now other than finding ways to destroy the Dark Lord. And what was worse was that there were only 10 days left till the day of the raid.

He also couldn't ask his father, who was now back in the Manor, for obvious reasons. They just did not get along and Draco knew that if his father found out about his helping the Order, he would be no less than dead.

He was almost drifting to sleep when he suddenly heard the creaking of his office door; indicating that someone had just entered. He sat up straighter and looked up, startled and even more surprised to see his father, looking very prim and proper despite being only dressed in his nightrobes. A few moments of awkward silence passed until surprisingly, Lucius broke the ice.

"Why the sudden interest in unicorns and phoenixes?" he asked, looking down his nose on Draco, who looked sullen and tired but managed to look very composed.

Draco tried not to panic. His mouth was dry and he couldn't think of an answer.

"Do you think that I am unaware of your suspicious activties?" Lucius then asked, a hint of danger evident in his voice. Draco's head snapped up to look at his father. He knew? But Draco was meticulous and cautious in his every move. "Do you think that I do not know of your working for the Order and your desire to destroy the Dark Lord?"

"If you knew then why didn't you tell on me?" Draco asked bravely, masking the fear and panic he was feeling. Lucius laughed. A low and short laugh.

"I never thought in my life that I would say this," Lucius said, looking down on his shoes. Draco raised an eyebrow. This was very unlike his father. "but I am very proud of what you are doing."

Draco's eyes widened in shock and his eyebrows almost disappeared into his hairline. What did his father just say? Did he just say that he was proud of him betraying the Dark Lord behind his back?

"What?" was all that Draco could say. As of now, he was the most confused person in the world.

"When I first found out that you were helping the Order, I was infuriated. But it also got me thinking. After all the years I've served the Dark Lord, what was it that I gained? I gained power, yes, and wealth and respect also. But my greed and evil ate me and I lost what should have been my top most priority: My family. Close that mouth of yours boy!" Lucius said sternly at Draco's gaping mouth.

But Draco's jaw dropped even more, if that was possible, and his eyes widened so much that he felt his eyeballs were going to pop out anytime soon. Lucius noticed the shock expression on his son's face and let out a low laugh again.

"I understand why you are utterly shocked. My point is, living in the Dark isn't any fun at all. I made that mistake and I don't want you to do the same. Moreover, I have realized your strong feelings for Miss Weasley and she for you. I do not wish to let you raise a family under the Dark Lord. It would only turn you into me," Lucius said. He then sat down on the chair in front of Draco, crossed his legs elegantly and said as if it were the simplest thing in the world, "Therefore, I shall help you destroy the Dark Lord."

Draco blinked, mouth still agape, a bit too unelegantly to his father's liking. If this was a dream, Draco never wanted to wake up. He was brought out of his shock and reverie when his father cleared his throat. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Are you feeling quite alright?" Draco asked, scanning the appearance of his father for any discoloration or indication of somekind of illness. Lucius raised an eyebrow and glared at his son. Draco noticed the agitated look on his father's face and immediately straightened and cleared his throat. An uneasy silence hung in the air again.

"So," Draco said, finally breaking the silence. "How do I kill him?"

Lucius raised an eyebrow again. He sighed and settled himself more comfortably into the chair before speaking. "As you know, he has used up his last horcrux. Unicorn and phoenix blood are the only things keeping him alive and therefore he takes them regularly. Snape once said that by doing so, the Dark Lord could develop characteristics of a vampire and will eventually crave more than just unicorn and phoenix blood. Fortunately, that has not happened yet."

"You mean he's a vampire?" Draco asked incredulously.

"Turning into one," Lucius corrected. "And everyone knows that the only way you can kill a vampire is by driving a wooden stake into his heart."

"But Voldemort doesn't have a heart."

"He does. Only its black and unable to feel." Lucius shrugged.

"Is this why we aren't allowed to bring our wands whenever we're with him?" Draco asked. Recently, the Dark Lord has been forbidding the Death Eaters to come near him unless they're free of their wands. It didn't make sense at first but now it was suddenly clear as to why.

"Precisely."

"Are you sure that this will work?" Draco asked, feeling nervous and thrilled at the same time. Finally he was going to be able to relay _very_ useful information to the Order. He can redeem himself in the Order's eyes now; especially Ginny's.

"Not too sure but if the Dark lord fears it himself then I assume it's most effective."

"Very well," Draco said, getting up. "I need to inform the Order."

"At 2 in the morning?" Lucius asked.

"As soon as possible," Draco said and without further warning, he touched the galleon alerting the Order and quickly disapparated to Grimmauld Place.

* * *

Draco picked up his glass of whisky, something which he just couldn't stay away from these days, and drained it in one gulp as he paced his office. He just couldn't sit still. He had just gotten home from the meeting with the Order which lasted almost six hours. Everyone from the Order was there; including of course, Ginny. A very distant and cold Ginny. He wondered vaguely if she would ever forgive him and if they could possibly go back to normal. He had half expected her to at least talk to him and tell him that she was glad that he had found the most crucial information they would ever need but Draco didn't even get one glance from her. And that hurt. Draco checked the time on his watch, knowing that the Dark lord would soon be calling for him and sure enough, a few moments later, Draco felt his Dark Mark sear with pain but he did not flinch nor make a face. He rarely reacted to the pain it brought him nowadays. He was already used to it. He refilled his glass and quickly drank its contents before disapparating to Slytherin's Manor. 

"What in the bloody name of Merlin is this?" Voldemort yelled, slamming the Daily Prophet down onto the stone table. Draco and Lucius remained silent. "There is a traitor among us. Otherwise the Order wouldn't have postponed the re-opening of Hogwarts!" Voldemort stopped and slammed his fist on the stone table. Draco cringed. That must have hurt. "Find the traitor and bring him to me," Voldemort growled.

"Yes, My-"

"It was I, My Lord," Lucius interrupted Draco causing Draco's eyes to widen and look at his father as if he was growing another head. What the hell was Lucius doing?

"I sent an anonymous letter to the ministry as a threat. I told them to postpone the re-opening of Hogwarts and send the aurors and possibly, The Order as well to Hogwarts on that day instead. That way, we can attack all of them in one go," Lucius said calmly.

Draco looked at his father's stoic and calm expression and if he was nervous or even afraid; he hid it perfectly well and it made Draco look at his father with a sense of new-found respect. He was actually covering for him.

Voldemort looked at Lucius scrutinizingly, looking for a sign or a change in expression that would give away his ulterior motive to his actions but found none. Lucius' face was as expressionless as the time he came into the Manor. He even tried legilimens but was outraged when Lucius' mind blocks warded him off. He was about to yell at Lucius when Lucius suddenly bowed down low.

"Forgive me my Lord but I ask that you not question my motives. They are of good intention and I assure you, My Lord, that I am loyal only to you," Lucius said "Forgive me."

Voldemort stood indignantly and glared at Lucius. "You acted without my knowledge nor consent. You will not be exempted from being punished only because your are one of my most loyal servants. Rise!"

Lucius slowly stood up straight.

"No!" Draco cut in, a flash of panic in his eyes. Voldemort turned to look at him questioningly as did Lucius. Draco looked from Lucius to Voldemort. Lucius was glaring at him with a look that seemed to scream "What the hell are you doing?". Voldemort looked at him inquisitively. Draco couldn't just let his father take the blame. Not after he had helped him and the Order the way he did. But he knew there was nothing he could do to spare his father right now for he would only worsen the situation so he gave up. "Go on," Draco reluctantly relented, bowing down to Voldemort.

Draco watched as his father take the Cruciatus curses that Voldemort sent hurling to him. The curses that were by all means supposed to be his. He watched as slowly, blood began to ooze out of his injuries and parts of his robes began darkening with blood. Lucius did not even utter a sound of pain nor show a pained expression. Draco tried to be brave like his father; tried not to flinch and to show emotion and was quite successful at it. A lump formed in his throat as he watched his father being tortured because of him. The feeling of anger and revenge gripped him again but for the first time in his entire life; he felt a sense of love from his father.

Lucius felt the skin on his back crack open and the blood ooze out, running down his back and chest. He refused to scream or even groan. He refused to show the Dark Lord any weakness. He refused to show Draco, his only son, that he was weak. He fell to the floor, his fists clenched and eyes closed as he let the pain sink in. After what seemed like years, he felt the pain subside. He let out a breath he realized he was holding and opened his eyes, only to find himself looking into silver-gray eyes that were very much like his, only they were warm and glistening with unshed tears. He felt Draco put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright, father?" Draco asked him, face etched with worry and concern. And it was only this time that Lucius felt that he hadn't really lost everything yet; that he still hadn't lost all hope. He still had his son.

"Yes, my son," he replied with a small smile and a nod.

* * *

"Should we have the wedding before or after the raid, Draco?" Pansy asked as she sat down on one of the couches in Draco's office. Draco paused and gripped his quill tighter, trying to resist saying something cruel to Pansy. He decided to ignore her and continued reading the paperwork in front of him. 

"I asked you a question, Draco. If we have the wedding before the raid, we won't get to spend much time as a married couple. Who knows what can happen to us during the raid," Pansy went on.

Draco gripped his quill even more tightly that it snapped. He cursed inwardly as he fixed it with his wand.

"We can also get married after the raid. Then we'd have all the more reason to celebrate; what with our sure victory," she said. Draco closed his eyes and breathed before opening them again, thinking that he might as well get this over with.

"We won't have the wedding," Draco said finally, his voice shaky from trying to keep himself from yelling.

"After or before the raid?" Pansy asked, who seemed not to comprehend what Draco had just said.

Draco shook his head. When was this girl ever going to get a hint?

"We're not going to have the wedding at all," Draco said firmly. Pansy looked at him in horror.

"What? Why not? We've spent a lot of time and money in preparing for the wedding, Draco!"

"Correction, Pansy: _You_ spent a lot of time and money. _My_ money too, at that! I never asked you to prepare for a wedding. I never even asked you to marry me!" Draco said loudly, unable to keep his voice low any longer.

"Even so! Your father's never going to agree to this!" Pansy shrieked, standing up, not wanting to accept defeat.

"I am my own person, Pansy and I'm not marrying you," Draco said sternly.

"This is about that Ginny, isn't it? You can't just call this wedding off, Draco!" she cried, getting more and more desperate. Draco looked at her, his patience wavering.

"How pathetic can you get? There is nothing you can do or say now that will change my mind. I am not marrying you!" Draco yelled this time, making Pansy cower and break into tears all of a sudden. Draco thought he would feel at least a little sympathy for Pansy but he felt none. None at all. He only got even more annoyed and angry. Which made him briefly wonder whether he could actually still feel? With everything he was going through now. When he didn't do or say anything, Pansy got up and ran out of his office, a little too unelegantly and childish to his liking, causing him to scowl.

Draco sighed in relief. Finally, he got that burden off his shoulders. Not exactly the way he wanted it to go but he got the burden off anyway.

* * *

7 days.

7 bloody more days until the Raid. Ginny lay on the bed in the room that she shared with Tonks in Grimmauld Place. Eversince Draco came and told them about Voldemort turning into a vampire and was thus becoming even more powerful, Ginny's whole family had forced her to stay at Grimmauld Place where the whole family and most of the Order were staying now. Tonks was still downstairs with the others so Ginny revelled in the dark and quiet that her room had to offer. She gazed out the half-open window at the stars that dotted the dark sky and couldn't help it when her thoughts involutarily drifted to Draco. Thoughts of how complicated their relationship was ran through her mind and no matter what she did; she just couldn't shake off the thought of him.

She thought about the time they first met in so many years. The time when he ran to the Ministry and Tonks told her that she had to babysit him. She had been enraged of course but when the image of Draco's reaction when she told him that she was his bodyguard was, indeed, priceless. She then remembered the time when she didn't give Draco anything to eat; the time when they kept hexing each other with silencing charms and how they'd scream at each other and fight; the time when she had brought him to her pub and The Burrow and the time when Draco came to her when she was sleeping and confessed how he couldn't sleep. And how could she forget the time when Draco had let out a slip of tongue when he told her how he wouldn't make the same mistake as Harry. The bastard. He was doing it right now.

Memories of their special date; the night that they became lovers, filled her mind and before she knew it, she was laughing. She laughed even more when she realized that her face was wet and that the salty taste in her mouth was her own tears. _I'm crazy_. She was actually crying and laughing at the same time. Eventually, her laughter died down and her crying became more and more louder until she cried herself to sleep.

Outside Ginny's bedroom door, curled up on the floor against the wall beside her door was Ron, face buried in his arms as he listened to his sister's crazy laugh turn into heartwrenching sobs and couldn't help but feel the already tightened feeling grip at his heart and gut tighten even more.

**

* * *

**

** Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the late update! Hope you'll like this chapter. This story is more or less finished already. Last chapter coming up next:) Thanks for all of your support guys! Means a lot to me!

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Scarlet lips contrasting her fair skin; warm hazel eyes; flaming-red hair in a high ponytail with wisps of stray hairs framing her strong features.

Ginny gazed at her reflection in the mirror. She smoothed down her black long-sleeved shirt under her robes and quickly shrugged on her dark cloak. Here she was again. Preparing for yet another battle. This time she was less afraid; too angry to feel fear and worry. She zipped up her boots and with one last look at herself in her mirror, she bolted out of her room in and down the stairs where the rest of the family, including Harry, Hermione and Cho were already gathered; each and everyone of them looking stoic and anxious but each feeling determined and strong. Ginny tried to ignore the concerned and worried looks on everyone's faces.

"All ready?" Remus asked in a grave voice.

No one answered. Remus didn't need an answer. They had to be involved in the battle whether they were ready or not. Hermione grasped Ginny's hand as they all touched the umbrella, the portkey, and were all immediately propelled into their destination with a tightening, deep foreboding sensation.

Ginny felt her feet land on the ground and found that Hermione was still tightly grasping her hand. Ginny gave her friend a small smile and after reassuring her that she was alright, Hermione let go of her hand with a concerned look. Ginny looked around her and was immediately filled with overwhelming nostalgia as she gazed at the Black Lake and the massive and ancient structure of Hogwarts Castle that had been home to her for seven years. Nothing had changed. After the war, everything had been renovated and put back the way it was before. But now, a deep sense of doom loomed over Ginny knowing that Hogwarts was soon going to be destroyed yet again.

The vast expanse of sky above them was dark and cloudy; the moon giving out little light. The air was cold and biting but Ginny was numb to all feeling and emotion as of now. Only one emotion filled her veins and fuelled up her blood. Rage. Fury. Anger. She emptied her mind of all thought but one thought lingered despite of herself. Thoughts of Draco just kept running through her mind. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She opened them and at once, she was extremely focused and nothing but the thought of destroying the Dark Lord filled her mind.

Immediately, the team dispersed in teams of two. Ginny, to her delight, was teamed up with her big brother Bill. They quickly walked across the soft, green grass that was already wet with dew, to the side entrance of Hogwarts. Without a word, they ascended the staircase of the North Tower with amazing speed and agility. Adrenaline rushing through her veins, she reached into the inner pocket of her robe and grasped her wand tightly and prepared herself to hex any Death Eater that came their way. She adjusted her bow and quiver that was slung over her shoulder so that it did not get in the way of her fighting. She herself had come up with the idea of using a bow and arrow as a means of weaponry so that they can defeat the Dark lord most immediately now. Everyone else had been impressed with her idea. She knew that if this wouldn't work, then she did not know what would.

Bill and Ginny strode through the hallways and Ginny was almost overwhelmed with the images of memories of her school years. She looked at Bill, wondering if he was feeling the same, but the look of determination and his set jaw was enough to bring Ginny back to focus. Finally, they reached their assigned station. They halted a few metres east of the entrance to the Great Hall and they caught a glimpse of Cho and Harry on the other side. Now came the part Ginny hated the most. Waiting. Waiting for the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord to arrive.

Silence engulfed them and Ginny stood close to her brother, reeling in the feeling of protectiveness and love emanating from her older brother. These days, without Draco, she found solace and safety in her older brothers. Except for Ron, of course, who was still not talking to her. She had caught Ron a few times trying to talk to her but whenever she turned directly to face him, he would fake a scowl and quickly walk away. Ginny had sighed with annoyance during those times for she wished dearly that her closest brother would just come up to her and talk to her. She would have done so herself if he had not avoided her like she had the plague whenever she tried to approach him. She missed Ron and she wanted to make amends with him.

A faint pop that Ginny recognized as apparition brought her out of her reverie and she looked up at Bill for confirmation. He nodded gravely and she knew that the Death Eaters were now arriving. The pop was followed by another and another and another. Soon, endless pops of apparition could be heard and the heavy march of the Death Eaters' footsteps could be heard clicking against the stone floors of the castle, echoing and creating an eerie atmosphere. Ginny and Bill moved quickly and both drank invisibility potions, courtesy of the twins, and immediately took their places. Bill stood near the staircase leading up to the entrance of the Great Hall where the footsteps were getting louder and louder. He could sense Harry on the other side of the staircase. Cho opened the door to the Great Hall only wide enough to let Ginny in who lithely slid into the candle-lit, massive hall. She walked on and climbed a short pillar with such agility and strength that you would think she's been doing it for years. Upon reaching the top of the pillar, she perched herself on the top of the pillar that offered her enough space to allow her to sit.

She had barely sat herself down when she heard the sudden outburst of commotion outside the Great Hall. She could hear the yelling out of spells and she could almost sense the confusion and frustration of the Death Eaters as invisible fighters attacked them. The rest of the Order would have arrived by now, invisible and helping her brother, Harry and Cho battle the Death Eaters out. She closed her eyes and silently prayed that none of them would be seriously injured.

Suddenly, bringing her to alert and snap open her eyes, the door adjacent to the staff table flung open and several death eaters came striding in but it was who was behind them that made Ginny's blood boil with anger. There, tall and proud with all his horrible and horrific evil glory, walked Voldemort. He strode in with an air of confidence and she heard him say, "Guard the entrance," in a cold but demanding voice. The death eaters quickly complied and Ginny watched the hooded and masked figures walk across the hall but found that Draco was not one of them. And then she heard it.

"All sealed, my lord."

Ginny's head snapped towards the voice's direction. The voice that she knew so well. Only the voice was cold and distant this time. Her eyes quickly rested on the only death eater that was unmasked and unhooded and she gazed at his silver blonde hair and sharp, handsome features and she immediately felt respect for the man. The man she loves. But Ginny refused to be fazed. She knew that he would be there. That was the plan.

Her mind immediately focused again, she carefully stood up on the levelled top of the pillar and spread her feet apart for balance. She took off the bow that was slung on her shoulder and with one swift movement, picked out an arrow and immediately loaded the bow. From where she was, she knew she was too high and it was too dark for anyone to notice her bow and arrow. Adrenaline rushing through her veins and her heart thumping against her chest, she raised the bow until the arrow was at eye-level and made to aim for Voldemort's chest, who was only standing there, with Draco at his right side as they waited; for what, Ginny did not know. She aimed and slowly stretched the bow string and then-

A small explosion suddenly erupted from outside that startled her and made her let go of the string and sent the arrow flying towards the totally wrong direction. She hoped against hope that the fleeting arrow would not be noticed but to her horror, Voldemort's head snapped towards her direction. Even if she was invisible, she could feel the Dark lord's glare burn holes right through her. She pressed herself against the wall and saw that Draco had a worried and wide-eyed expression on his face that he quickly hid when the Dark lord turned.

"Accio arrow," Voldemort hissed and immediately, the arrow flew to his hand. He grasped it from the air and brought it to his face to smell it. Draco watched beside him, his heart thumping furiously against his chest. "A woman is in here."

Draco's lungs tightened as he struggled for breath as discreetly as he could. He tried to relax and calm down, telling himself not to panic. He could almost feel the fear that was emanating from Ginny. He knew it was Ginny. It was part of their plan.

Ginny let go of her bow and arrow against her better judgement and quickly descended the pillar as quietly as she could. She had to change her location as soon as possible. Her feet touched the floor without the slightest sound and she walked quickly behing the staff table and across the room, thankful that her boots were soft and made no sound at all as she hurriedly walked.

"Ginevra is in here."

Ginny froze in her tracks. As did Draco who stared at the Dark lord unblinkingly.

"What do you mean, my lord?" Draco asked, his voice composed and collected despite his anxiety.

"I can feel her, Draco," Voldemort said. "You forget that I had possessed her once."

"I'm sorry my lord, but-"

"Do you think that I am unaware of everything that you have been doing behind my back?" Voldemort yelled. Draco did not falter but instead, he set his jaw strongly and glared at the Dark Lord. "Did you think that you would be able to thwart me, Draco? You should have known to be more subtle. Death Eaters are fighting invisible witches and wizards outside this hall and you think that I will not be suspicious of any invisible person inside this very hall?"

By this time, the Death Eaters that were guarding the double doors were quickly approaching them and then, circled around Draco. Voldemort let out a shrill laugh that sent goosebumps up and down Ginny's spine. Her mouth had dried and a lump had formed in her throat. She was sweating like hell and she knew she had to do something. Anything to save Draco.

She quickly grasped her wand tightly and jumped onto the staff table and pointed her wand at the circle of death eaters surrounding Draco and almost immediately, like bullets shooting out of a gun, numerous attack spells spilled out of her mouth loudly, bringing down each and every surprised death eater. Flashes of red and green light flew out the tip of her wand and Voldemort just stood there, his back still to her. Draco was also standing tall, apparently unfazed or unworried that Ginny might accidentally hit him. At that exact moment, George and Fred's invisibility potion began to wear off and Draco stared at her. When the last death eater was down, Ginny in all her fiery glory was in plain sight. She stood on the staff table, breathing heavily and wand still raised. Voldemort slowly turned around to face her and when he did, Ginny was immediately infuriated by the smug look on his face.

"Bravo, bravo," Voldemort said loudly, bringing his hands together in mock applaud. "Might I just say that you're hexing abilities are quite impressive," Voldemort said, his face breaking into a snakelike, sinister smile.

Ginny stood there, glaring at him.

"It's your turn to die now," she said, surprising even herself for her audacity. But she felt no inhibitions now. She just wanted to bloody kill him.

"Tsk, tsk." Voldemort shook his head. "Haven't you realized by now that I am invincible? You think you are so brave and powerful, my dear Ginevra but really it is only fury and anger that's keeping you standing right now. You have not the slightest power to defeat me."

"I have every particle of power in me to defeat you and your evil," Ginny said, her voice dangerously low.

"We'll see what you have to say about that after I do this," Voldemort said and then immediately pointed his wand at Draco and yelled, "Crucio!"

Almost at once, Draco fell to his knees on the floor, clutching his chest. He was in so much pain that he could scream like hell but he didn't. He bit his toungue to keep from screaming and letting out the slightest sound of pain until he tasted blood.

"No!" Ginny shouted. Draco heard her jump down of the table and quickly run to him, jumping over the unconscious bodies of the death eaters surrounding Draco. Voldemort laughed cruelly again.

"Ah, young love," Voldemort said. "Love will never get you anywhere. Crucio!" he yelled again, hitting Draco on his back this time and causing him to roll on to his back, still clutching his chest, his face contorted with pain and blood darkening and soaking his robes.

"Stop it!" Ginny yelled, tears streaming down her face as she took Draco's almost limp body into her arms.

"I've waited a long time to kill you both like this," Voldemort hissed with a hint of dusgusting pleasure in his voice.

Ginny buried her face in Draco's chest; not caring and not hearing anything that Voldemort was saying. It didn't matter to her if they died as long as they died together. She mumbled into his ear.

"Draco, please hold on. I'll hate you for the rest of my life if you don't," Ginny mumbled into his ear, tears flowing and making her voice clogged.

"Say your goodbyes and prepare to die together."

Draco looked into her tear stung eyes and felt his own tears stream down his face. "I love you, Gin," was all he said before his eyes closed and his head limped against her arm.

"No, no, no, Draco," she frantically said, the slaps on his face becoming harder and harder as she fought to bring him back.

"Your turn now, my sweet," Voldemort said raising his wand slowly and his mouth curving into a senile smile.

Ginny couldn't care less now, she buried her face in Draco's chest and her cries were getting louder and louder that she didn't heart the faint thumping of Draco's heartbeat. She prepared herself for what was coming. She closed her eyes and prayed silently.

Voldemort was pointing his wand at her now and slowly, excruciatingly and loudly, he said, "Avada Keda-" Swish. Swish. Swish.

Ginny immediately looked up and saw there, three arrows embedded deeply into the chest of Voldemort, thick, black liquid oozing out of the wounds. More arrows were shot and hit the Dark Lord straight in the chest. Every part of his torso struck with arrows. Ginny gave him a triumphant smile and with that, he fell to the floor and disintegrated into the air that erupted and flashed into green light and then it was gone. No trace of ashes nor dust. Just gone.

She then heard footsteps coming from the main entrance and who she saw there surprised her even more. Lucius Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy holding a bow and behind him were her family and the Order, bloodied and dishevelled but all in one piece nonetheless. She looked up at them who looked at her with concern and worry etched on their faces yet again. She then remembered that Draco was lying limp in her arms. Hermione, who was quick to act as always, approached them and checked Draco's pulse. A silence engulfed them as Hermione checked Draco's condition. Ginny's heart felt like it was going to stop anytime soon.

Suddenly, Hermione's face lit up. "He's only unconscious. We'll take him to St. Mungo's for recovery now," she said and immediately, everyone broke into breaths of relief and tired but excited chatter. Ginny smiled.

They had won. This time, it's for real.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note:** Dun, dun, dun! The Final Chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Ginny sat on a chair beside the bed Draco was laying in. It had been almost 8 hours now and she hadn't left his side even for one minute since they apparated away from Hogwarts. Her family often came in to see how she and Draco were doing and also to update Ginny on the post-war happenings. Harry and Hermione had told her that each and every death eater that Voldemort had managed to round up were in Azkaban now, including Pansy Parkinson, who, as Harry said, was found hiding in one of the empty classrooms.

Lucius Malfoy, however, was under house arrest for the moment while the Ministry deliberated his fate. They couldn't just send him to Azkaban. Not after everything he did to help them. Many were doubting his intentions; thinking that he only helped them because he knew that Dark Lord would indeed fall this time and that he would do anything to keep away from Azkaban. But unbeknownst to them, deep inside Lucius Malfoy, he knew he had actually really turned over a new leaf. He was also aware about the Order's doubts and he knew he couldn't do anything that would immediately change their minds about him.

Ginny curled her legs to her chest in her chair; feeling exhausted and very anxious. She was hungry and many times she resisted the urge to visit the restrooms. She just couldn't risk leaving his side for even a second. She wanted to be there when he awoke. She wanted him to awake to her and not anybody else. She just cared too much. Her eyelids were almost fluttering to a close, threatening to send her to a slumber when she heard the faint sound of the opening of the door. She jerked awake and looked behind her shoulder to see who had entered and when she saw Ron standing sheepishly at the half-opened door, she quickly straightened in her seat and smiled warmly at him.

"Hey, Gin," he said rather shyly and uncertain. "May I..." he hesitated a moment. "May I come in?" he blurted, his ears turning red.

"Of course, Ron," Ginny said, her tired but otherwise warm smile never leaving her face.

Ron stepped across the threshold and shut the door close quietly. He then turned and faced her.

"Ginny," Ron said, looking down at his shoes. Several seconds of silence passed and Ginny wondered if he was ever going to say something next. Thankfully, he did. He looked into her warm brown eyes. "I just want to apologize for being the huge prat that I am. I understand if you won't forgive me and if you're still mad at me because frankly if I were you, I wouldn't forgive me myself but it was just really difficult to accept that you and Draco were together but now I understand how much you love each other and I'm really, really-"

"Ron, please stop," Ginny said, standing up and approaching her brother. "A simple 'Sorry' would have sufficed," she said, smiling warm and brightly up at him.

Ron smiled. "I'm so sorry, Gin."

And with that, Ginny threw her arms around her big brother in a huge hug.

"I missed you, Ron," she said, sighing. She was more elated now that she had her big brother back. Ron opened his mouth to speak but when a moan was heard coming from the bed, the siblings qiuckly parted and looked questioningly and wide eyed at each other before Ginny was hit with the realisation and immediately rushed to Draco's side.

"Draco?" she called out to him in a whisper. "Draco? Are you awake? It's me, love. It's me, Ginny," Her voice was becoming louder and louder now as Draco's eyes under his eyelids moved dartingly, as if he was having a nightmare. He was moaning and groaning as if under pain and Ginny's eyes immediately was stung by tears threatening to fall.

"I'll call a healer," Ron said but Ginny did not hear him.

Draco's groans were getting louder and louder and his forehead was drenched with sweat, his breathing, ragged. Ginny repeatedly slapped his face gently, her cries becoming more and more frantic by the minute.

"Draco! Please wake up, Draco! Wake the bloody hell up!" Ginny said loudly, slapping his face more hardly now. She didn't care if she knew it hurt him just as long as he wakes up.

"Draco, wake up! If you leave me, I'll bloody die without you!" Ginny screamed frantically, pounding on his chest with his fists, sobbing loudly as the tears flowed down her face. "I love you, Draco!"

Those seemed to be the magic words because at that moment, Draco's eyes snapped open widely and he exhaled sharply as if he were out of breath for quite some time. He looked around him frantically and when his gaze rested on Ginny's face, he thought he was in heaven. He looked at the angelic face before him and gazed at her beautiful smile that showed love and most of all, relief.

"You gave me quite a scare there, Grey," she said softly.

Draco chuckled lightly. "I'm sorry, love," he said, squeezing her hand that held his tightly, his breathing more even now.

"Don't ever do that again," Ginny said as she leaned in closer and rested her head on his chest and he nuzzled the top of her head with his chin. Just then, Mrs. Weasley, the twins, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Cho and a healer scrambled outside the door of their room but when they saw the sight before them, they all sighed with elation, huge smiles plastered on their faces. It was a sight to behold really. Ginny's head on his chest and their arms around each other, sleeping contentedly in each other's arms. The healer grabbed the doorknob and as quietly as she could, she closed the door in front of them, turning to Ginny's friends and family with a glare that told them clearly not to disturb the couple. They nodded. They understood. And they accepted. Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley were made for each other. They were in love.

* * *

"You look amazing, Ginny!" Hermione squealed as she entered the bedroom and saw her best friend all dolled up for the most amazing ocassion they've all been preparing and waiting for. Cho soon arrived behind Hermione and Ginny saw her eyes widen and her jaw drop.

"Merlin, Ginny! Draco would be swept off his feet as soon as he sees you walking down that aisle!" Cho said brightly.

Ginny twirled in front of the huge mirror in front of her as she admired her reflection. Her gown flowing and twirling as she did. Her heart leapt for the thousandth time that day. Her manicured, dainty fingers trailed down the smooth silk of the material of her wedding gown, custom made by Madam Malkin herself. The slim, tube top bodice that extended mid-thigh was white and beaded with swarovski crystals. The skirt of the gown flowed, champagne coloured and was long and extended down to the floor. The train of her gown was long and trailed behind her as she moved. Her make up was done beautifully to complement her skin and features and her trademark fiery red hair fell curly from an elegant bun at the middle top of her head. She smiled. She was feeling very beautiful indeed.

"Are you ready, Gin? Most of your guests are here," Hermione said. Ginny smiled even more wider if that was even possible.

She wondered if this was really happening. If she wasn't just dreaming. This wasn't how Ginny pictured her wedding day. She always thought that she would feel nervous or jittery but right now, she couldn't feel anything else but extreme elation and happiness. She smiled, drinking in the feeling that this was right. She knew that this was right. She was marrying the man she loved the most in the whole wide world and he felt exactly the same for her.

"Definitely," she replied, with a ring of finality in her voice. Hermoine and Cho giggled giddy at their friend, feeling very happy for her. Ginny deserved the best and tonight, there was no doubt that she definitely had the best.

Ginny descended the massive, grand, marble staircase of the Malfoy Manor, her bridesmaids, Hermione and Cho, who were of course also looking very beautiful, followed behind her. They halted behind the white double doors that led to the Malfoy Garden. Ginny took a deep breath and after receving happy smiles from her friends, they opened the double doors and Ginny was immediately bathed by the warm, golden glow of the late afternoon sun.

Her father and mother came to her side. Her father taking his place at her right and her mother at her left. They both smiled warmly and proudly at their daughter. Her mother's eyes glistening with unshed tears of bittersweet joy. Her smile widened as she held her bouquet of roses with both hands at her navel and she looked at the people in front of her, gasping and whispering merry comments about how beautiful she looked. She looked beyond the guests and at the altar, there she saw, her prince charming, her only love, grinning widely as he gazed at her. He looked so handsome that Ginny's heart swelled with pride, knowing that many girls would kill to get him and that she was the one who had captured his heart and soul.

The playing of the wedding music brought her out of her reverie as she realized that her entourage had already begun the march down the aisle. She watched as Luna Lovegood walked down the aisle arm in arm with Neville. Followed by Cho and Harry. They were then followed by the Maid of Honor and the Best man, Hermione and Blaise Zabini. Bill and Fleur's daughter, Elise and Charlie and Katie Bell's daughter, Charie, showered her path with rose petals as flower girls. She took a deep breath, threw back her shoulders and smiled wider. She smiled at her parents and began her march down the aisle with her parents, keeping eye contact only with her soon-to-be husband. The guests sighed and murmured excitedly as they watched Ginny part with her parents and Arthur gave Ginny's hand to Draco, both smiling giddily at each other, the love and elation evident on both their faces.

The wedding ceremony had most amazing and romantic, capturing each and every guest's heart. Among the guests were Ginny and Draco's old friends from Hogwarts. Their professors were also there and a few of Draco's business partners were also there. The whole Weasley family was of course present and what added to more cause of celebration was that Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy, was also present and was now also a free man. Lucius never thought that he would feel happy and proud that his son was marrying a Weasley but right now, he didn't want him to marry any other. He was sure that Ginny was the right man for Draco. His perfect match and he never felt more prouder of his son.

The feast that followed added even more joy and happiness to the event. Sumptious food was served, music was provided by several bands that Draco had hired and everyone was enjoying, especially the newlyweds. Draco and Ginny ate together, feeding each other every now and then and giving each other soft and gentle kisses on the cheek and constantly holding hands. They entertained the guests together and didn't even feel an ounce of exhaustion. The twins even came up with the most amazing fireworks display.

Soon, the bouquet was tossed and guessed who caught it? Cho Chang! Who blushed profusely as Harry came up to her, knelt down on one knee and presented her a golden engangement band adorned with sparkling diamonds. Ginny gasped and she and Draco shared a look of happiness. To everyone's delight, Cho had screamed 'yes!' and everyone broke into cheers and applaud as the couple embraced.

Draco, thinking that now was the perfect time to leave now that everyone else was focused on Harry and Cho, grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her and led her into the Manor.

"Draco, what are you doing?" Ginny asked, a wide grin plastered on her face.

"Why, sneaking my lovely wife into our house, of course!" Draco said, kissing the tip of her nose.

"Well do hurry up, love!" Ginny exclaimed as they ran to the stairs in a twirl of playful pulls and tugs at each other, grinning widely.

"Anything for you, my _Mrs. Malfoy_!" Draco said, sweeping her off her feet and carrying her as they ascended the grand staircase.

"Oh how I love the sound of that," Ginny murmured giddily as Draco claimed her lips in his for a deep, passionate kiss.

* * *

**Author's Note: **The End!!

I hope you liked this story all in all. I would like to thank all my readers and reviewers for being patient with me and for always being there! Thanks so much all!

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling. **


End file.
